


Dangan Ronpa: Twin Trouble Of Despair

by DarkPunxysaur



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hope vs Despair, People Going To Die, script style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPunxysaur/pseuds/DarkPunxysaur
Summary: Kiko Aoyama was prepared to make a new life at Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Mystery Novelist. So why is she suddenly trapped on a space station with her twin brother, seven other set of twins and a black and white bear telling them all to kill each other?Inspired by the other DR fics that caught my interest.





	1. Prologue - Blast Off To Station Despair Part 1

**They say getting into Hope’s Peak Academy is to be considered one of the elites in the world.**

 

**If you thought about it, they weren’t lying. Most famous individuals I heard about lately were all once famous students to have studied at Hope’s Peak.**

 

**And now, I’m actually joining the ranks. I’m literally going to be an elite among people. Holy shit. Sorry, poor choice of words there. I’m still in a moment of shock here.**

 

**I should possibly introduce myself here now.**

  
  


Kiko: My name is Kiko Aoyama. A soon to be student at Hope’s Peak Academy.

  
  


**I would be starting this year with the rest of Class 82. I was also given a talent which fits me very well.**

 

**After all, one doesn’t just accept any normal mystery novelist.**

 

**I grew up with an interest in mysteries from famous writers that I couldn’t stop reading them. Eventually, I took up writing and was in top form. I wanted to….No I felt like something was calling for me and my career took off.**

 

**My novels are sold around the nation and I became some type of hot shot. So much that I was accepted to be a student of Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Mystery Novelist.**

 

**Of course, I’m not going alone.**

 

**You see, my twin brother also was accepted by Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Nail Artist. Kind of girly though, but he’s proud of it.**

 

**You’re possibly thinking, we’re going to stand out because we’re twins right? Well….We won’t be the only twins in that class. Every student in Class 82 got either a twin brother or a twin sister. I guess Hope’s Peak wanted to do something special this year.**

 

**_Kiko is standing in front of Hope’s Peak. She’s wearing a light purple shirt with an open silver diamond on the cover. She also got on a light green jacket and rugged blue jeans with a black belt. She had on black dress shoes as well. On her messy hair were two green clip on and finishing up her look was a band-aid on her left cheek._ **

 

**Here I am. In front of Hope’s Peak. My life is going to be different for the next three years.**

 

**….**

 

**Little did I know.**

 

**….**

 

**……..**

 

**……**

 

**I was about to face my biggest mystery ever.**

 

**The mystery that is known as one simple word.**

 

**Despair.**

  
  


**_PROLOGUE: BLAST OFF TO STATION DESPAIR_ **

  
  


Kiko: ….

 

Kiko: Ugh...What was that?

 

**I opened my eyes to find myself in a curious room. There were various bookshelves there all lined up with some books. There were also a desk with various paper, pencils, pens and erasers lying on top. Not to mention there was a desk lamp turned on.**

 

Kiko: Where am I?

 

**I looked around as I was the only one inside the room. When I checked the bookshelves, I realized that they were all mystery stories. Some were manga, some were actual mysteries and some were made up mysteries. It’s almost like this room was designed for me.**

 

Kiko: Did Hope’s Peak do this? I mean it’s nice to have a room to myself, but this is very bizarre.

 

**I noticed some things standing out on the desk under the desk lamp right. The first looked like some type of device and when i tapped it, my name showed up along with my title, Ultimate Mystery Novelist.**

  
  


[[KIKO AOYAMA; ULTIMATE MYSTERY NOVELIST]]

  
  


Kiko: Is this mine?

 

**I decided to place it in my pocket for now before looking at the next thing on the desk. From what it seems like, there’s a set of keys all attached to certain items and a poorly crafted note.**

 

**_Hello hello hello!_ **

 

**_I hope you are enjoying yourself missy!_ **

 

**_Welcome to your talent room!_ **

 

**_Your classmates are all locked in their own talent room!_ **

 

**_But, you hold the keys to set them all free!_ **

 

**_Let get to know each other once you meet them all!_ **

 

**_~The Headmaster~_ **

 

Kiko: This is odd….But at least I’m not alone here.

 

**….Still, this is one puzzling mystery.**

 

Kiko: According to the note, the others are all in their talent room…

 

**I picked up the other keys and stood before my door. What was going to wait for me outside? Are we even Hope’s Peak still? There’s only one way to find out though.**

 

**When I stepped out of the room, I was in this dull grey area. The room curved around like a circular shape. There were fifteen other doors that were just like mine along with a big grey door with a bright red light on above it. Are we still at Hope’s Peak because this is just weird.**

 

Kiko: So my brother is behind one of these doors? The question is, which door now…

 

**One thing I did take notice that each door is designed differently. Mine for example was a dark green door with black question marks. I feel like I seen a design like that somewhere.**

 

**I guess I should start with the door next to mine. I took one look at the design and I can tell that it certainly look like it’s burning. It was a literal fire door. I opened the door only to witness a blast of flame heading toward me so I slammed the door shut before it could burn me. What the heck? The reopened itself to show a dark skinned individual wearing what seems like a jester costume. Please don’t be a clown, I hate clowns.**

 

???: [worried; panicked] Oh man oh man oh man! Are you okay ma’am? I didn’t burn you did I?

 

Kiko: No..I managed to close the door quickly before you could hurt me.

 

???: [wipes forehead] Phew! That’s a relief there. [slight chuckle] I wasn’t all keen on being locked up so I thought that burning the door would help. [thumbs up] But now I learned they’re fireproof so thanks for letting me out!

 

Kiko: It was nothing..This note in my room told me to set everyone free. Speaking of that, here’s your key to your talent room.

 

**I gave the stranger his key and he accepted it just like that. Oh well, one less key to hold onto.**

 

???: [shocked] Oh yeah! Since we just met, we should introduce ourselves. [neutral] The name is Isamu Kinoshita and I’m the Ultimate Firebreather!

  
  


[[ISAMU KINOSHITA; ULTIMATE FIREBREATHER]]

  
  


**Well, at least he isn’t a clown.**

 

Isamu: [scratch face] Say...I don’t wish to be a jerk but I’m going to go back into my talent room. [slight wave] Burn ya later!

 

**Before I could even say anything, he went back into his room and closed the door.**

 

**….**

 

**…..**

 

**...I just realized that I didn’t even give him my name. Ah well, we’ll be seeing each other for awhile anyway.**

 

**Moving over to the next door, I was caught with an interesting sight at the door. There were a bunch of hearts and roses on the door.**

 

**... Am I going to be looking at an Ultimate flirt? I opened the door and this was something I was not expecting.**

 

**_A pale freckled glasses girl with blonde hair tied in twin balls held up with some tealish blue ribbons was sitting in a chair playing some type of dating visual novel game. She was dressed like some type of princess wearing a tanned top with another blue ribbon tied around her neck while the sleeves look puffy and white. Her dress goes down to her knees colored pink with light purple waves at the bottom. She finished her look off with some red heels._ **

 

???: Is that you my prince? Have you finally come to save me from this dungeon.

 

**She said that with a huge smile on her face until she took one look at me and was literally disgusted.**

 

???: [sneers] You have got to be kidding me. Instead of a prince, I get a raggy ass girl.

 

**Well that was a change of personalities there.**

 

Kiko: Well, that wasn’t a very nice thing to say.

 

???: [crosses arms; not caring] What’s your point?

 

Kiko: …

 

**Bitch.**

 

???: [left arm on hip] What do you want? The faster you explain yourself here, the faster I can wait for my prince charming!

 

Kiko: Ah, well my name is Kiko Aoyama, the Ultimate Mystery Novelist. I’m here to set you free from your talent room and give you your key.

 

???: [neutral] Okay.

 

**I gave her the key and she just snatch it from my hand. She really doesn’t want to be near me.**

 

???: ….

 

Kiko: ….

 

???: [left arm on hip; annoyed] What do you want now?

 

Kiko: Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?

 

???: [crosses arms; not caring] Nah, don’t feel like it.

 

Kiko: …

 

???: [annoyed look] Oh fine, only if you leave after that! [neutral] My name is Nana Funai, the Ultimate Otome Gamer. Don’t you dare forget that!

  
  


[[NANA FUNAI; ULTIMATE OTOME GAMER]]

  
  


Nana: [annoyed look] Bye and don’t bother coming back unless you have a prince charming with you!

 

**She closed the door on me before I could say anything else. That’s the second time the door was closed on me. Is this going to be a trend?**

 

**Looking at the next door, I’m already starting to expect that I’m going to get a whistle blown in my face. The door was a black and white striped pattern. On the door were two cards, one yellow and one red. I had no choice but to open the door and embrace what could be possible yelling.**

 

**Entering the room, I could see a bunch of rules hanging on the wall along with some spare uniforms for sports. Standing in the room was a tanned individual with very flat messy orange hair. He was dressed like a standard referee you see in the sport shows with a yellow whistle around his neck.**

 

???: [points forward] You there! State your name, talent and reason for being here!

 

Kiko: Oh! Kiko Aoyama; Ultimate Mystery Novelist; Here to set you free from your talent room!

 

???: [crosses arms; smiling] Ah, nice to meet you Player Kiko! I take it that you are prepared for the game?

 

**Game? ...I have no clue what the heck you’re talking about here buddy.**

 

???: [clenches whistle; realization] Ah! I did it again. [neutral] I hope you forgive me Player Kiko. It’s a force of habit.

 

Kiko: Ah, I’m sure it’s nothing. If anything, this is just making you special.

 

???: [nods] Very well then. [neutral] I suppose it’s my turn to introduce myself. I am Yoshinori Hamasaki and I am the Ultimate Referee!

  
  


[[YOSHINORI HAMASAKI; ULTIMATE REFEREE]]

  
  


Yoshinori: [crosses arms; smiles] It’s very nice to meet you!

 

**Likewise.**

 

Yoshinori: [flips through a small book] Now if I recall, the note I found mentioned that the person setting me free was giving me something? [points forward] What are you hiding from me!

 

Kiko: I’m not hiding anything! I’m just here to give you your key to your talent room.

 

**I hold out the key to him and he took it with ease. I only met three people so far and this is already starting to drain on me.**

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Very well then Player Kiko, I shall wait out until it’s time for us all to move on.

 

**I nodded back to him before exiting his room. Another person done with, but so many more to go. I’m starting to see why I didn’t try to make that many friends back in school.**

 

**The next door was odd. From the appearance, it may just look like a pair of roller skates but if you notice behind the skates, there seem to a long stick. It’s a freaking stick. What else am I supposed to say about it?**

 

**Either way, this is another classmate of mine and I need to let them out so I opened the door.**

 

**_A young girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple scrunchie holding it is bending her body really low to the ground under a pole that is one inch from the ground. She was wearing a yellow shoulderless top with sleeves going down her arm along with small baby blue shorts with a black loose belt hanging around it. Finishing off her look was that instead of sneakers, she was wearing some purple roller skates. She was staring at Kiko with wide eyes._ **

 

???: Oh! A visitor! And with me in this awkward pose….Not to worry!

 

**She got out from under the pole by finishing her slide under the pole and she was back standing up like a normal being.**

 

???: [stretching her back] Ah, I should really stretch some more. My back was sore there.

 

Kiko: Are you okay?

 

???: [closes eyes; tilt her head] Hm, ya I am.[neutral] I mean, I do this kind of things all the time.

 

Kiko: Oh? Exactly what is it that you do?

 

???: [sweatdrop] You don’t really know? [shakes head] Well then, I guess I should tell ya. [neutral] The name is Tsuru Ishii. I’m known as the Ultimate Limbo Skater.

  
  


[[TSURU ISHII; ULTIMATE LIMBO SKATER]]

  
  


**A limbo skater huh? Guess that’s why she was so flexible then.**

 

Tsuru: [closes eyes; tilt her head] So what bring ya here?

 

Kiko: You didn’t get a note about being locked in here?

 

Tsuru: [opens mouth] Ah! Yeah I got a note telling me to remain in the room until someone set me free. [neutral] Said they’ll give me my key.

 

Kiko: Yeah, I have your key here. But the door leading out seem to be locked.

 

Tsuru: [looks down; depressed] Oh. Guess I’ll be waiting a bit longer then. I wonder if my sister is okay.

 

**I didn’t know what else to explain so I gave her the key to her talent room and left on my own there. I still had some other people to set free.**

 

**I’m starting to wonder if each door is going to look weirder then the next one. It seems that this person is connected to sports since there’s a bunch of various sport balls being shown on the door. There’s even a hockey puck as well. Are we looking at a sport expert?**

 

**Well, there’s only one way to find out and that’s to open up this talent door and see for myself.**

 

**_A bald white guy wearing a light purple headband was standing in front of a goalkeeper net catching balls after ball being shot out of a ball machine. He was wearing what looked like a sport uniform. It was light blue with some blue on the top and sleeves and a silver star in the middle. The number 7 was on the end of the two sleeves making him player number seven. His shorts were the opposite color of his jersey. Dark blue with some small light blue. He wore some red and black gloves on both hands and was also wearing some cleats. He finished his appearance with black sport tape under his eyes and a silver earring on his left ear._ **

 

???: Ahahaha! Even the maximum diffictually is no match for me! I wish I had some type of challenge! You there newbie, care to give it a shot?

 

**I’m not even a sports gal but I kinda don’t want to disappoint him so I took a shot at kicking the ball. It was so terrible that it just rolled to the man.**

 

???: AH WEAK!

 

**He started to approach me with a grin on his face.**

 

???: [big grin] Yo!

 

**Yo?**

 

???: [cleans left ear] Did a cat catch your tongue? Come on speak up girl.

 

Kiko: I’m not a dog.

 

???: [laughs] Well of course you aren’t! If you were a dog, I would of called you a bitch!

 

**Oh my god, this could get annoying really fast.**

 

???: [rubs head; chuckling] I kid, I kid. [neutral] I’m Kenta Shibuya, the Ultimate Goalie. Soccer, Water Polo, Hockey, any sports that needs a goalie, I’m there to help!

  
  


[[KENTA SHIBUYA; ULTIMATE GOALIE]]

  
  


Kenta: [cleans left ear] So...You got my key? I wanna get back to training.

 

**Right..The faster I give him the key, the faster I can get away from him just for the sake of my sanity. I tossed him his key and hightailed out of there.**

 

**The next door is odd. It look like there’s a bunch of clockwork gear or trinkets. Everything looked old fashioned and metallic. This is one talent that I am literally drawing a massive blank on. Are they a clock designer? Time to open the door and find out here.**

 

**_A girl with long blue hair was currently using a blowtorch to cut through some type of metal. She had on protective goggles for her eyes at the moment. She had a a brown top hat with a silver gear attached to it along with what look like a bowtie made out of copper and gold. She wore this strange top that looked like it took some old leather and combined with a khaki cloth for her top but also features some small gears hanging loose from the shirt. Her jeans looked like a dirty brown that was rugged and worn out while having metal bracers around them. She finished off her look wearing some fingerless gloves and a lot of rings around her fingers and brown worn out boots._ **

 

???: ‘Ey! That’ll sure hit the spot. This gonna be one bitchin’ design!

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

???: Oy! No one told me I had a visitor!

 

**The girl stopped what she was doing and look off her goggles, they placed safety around her hat as she approached me.**

 

???: [thumbs up] What’s happenin’? The name Sadashi Enomoto, the Ultimate Steampunk Designer!

  
  


[[SADASHI ENOMOTO; ULTIMATE STEAMPUNK DESIGNER]]

  
  


Kiko: Steampunk?

 

Sadashi: [sighs] Shaanai. [messes with trinket] Steampunk is to combine what you can take with a bit of sci fi to a historical setting. The only difference is that instead of advance technology, you are using steam-powered shit.

 

Kiko: And you create fashion using this stuff? Wow you must be really good.

 

Sadashi: [blushes] Ookini.

 

**The way she’s speaking, I think she’s from another place.**

 

Kiko: Are you from Osaka?

 

Sadashi: [crosses arms] Ya, my brother and I both lived there all our lives. It nice gettin’ out for a change rite?

 

Kiko: Well I actually never been to Osaka so I’m sure it’s nice.

 

Sadashi: [thumbs up] Well, I could show ya around if we knew where we were here.

 

Kiko: Right…

 

**I could tell Sadashi is really busy at the moment so I’m going to give her the key to her talent room and make my way out. I still have a lot of other people to meet.**

 

**The next door looked fairly simple. All four corners of the doors were holding five cards each from the four main suits. They were all the highest set you could get in a game of Poker. A royal flush.**

 

**This person must be good at Poker then. I hope I don’t have to face off against them. I’m told that I have a terrible poker face. But time to meet the next classmate.**

 

**Entering the room, there was a whole casino vibe going on. The walls were designed to show different type of cards. What stood out in the room was the dealer table in the middle of the room with what seemed to be a robotic dealer. Standing next to the table was a pale guy with short messy black hair. He was wearing a green shirt with a slick black sleeveless jacket. He also had on dark blue jeans with a loose brown belt around it and a keychain hanging from the belt showing the four suits in a deck of cards. He finished off his look with some plain black sneakers.**

 

???: [slight smirk] Huh. Lady luck must be on my side today if my first interaction going to be with a girl.

 

**….Please no. Anything but that.**

 

???: [flash a card; smiling] What’s the matter dear? Is my appearance breathtaking?

 

Kiko: ...So not interested.

 

???: [flinches] Oh, that’s going to sting a bit. [chuckles] I suppose I came on too strong.

 

Kiko: Of course you did.

 

**Way too strong for my taste here.**

 

???: [neutral] So, the name is Orochi. Orochi Mochizuki, Ultimate Cardshark.

  
  


[[OROCHI MOCHIZUKI; ULTIMATE CARDSHARK]]

  
  


**Ultimate Cardshark huh? Must be good at card games then.**

 

???: [shuffling the deck; playful smile] So….Wanna play a quick game of Strip Poker?

 

**….**

 

**……**

 

**Pervert. This man is a literal pervert. I chucked the key at his face and got out of there. I didn’t want to spend alone time in a room with a pervert. God help me.**

 

**That’s half the class so far….**

 

**Firebreathing, omote gaming, referee, limbo skating, goalie, steampunk designer and a cardshark.**

 

**My class is starting to be interesting. Odd, but interesting. But I still have the other half to meet and one just happens to be my twin brother.**

 

**This next door looked okay? The design look like a really bland colored net with a bunch of black and white dots.**

 

**...I got nothing so I should go inside to find out.**

 

**Walking inside there seem to be a calm aura about the room. There were rules that I didn’t know much about hanging on the wall. There were shelves that held bowls of black and white stones. And on the floor were some boards that looked like the door when I first saw it. I guess it wasn’t a net after all. Standing next to a shelf was a pale girl with small hime cut hair. She had on a dark yellow turtleneck with a small dark purple scarf around her neck. She had on dark green shorts and seems to be wearing some brown sandals on her feet. She finished her look off wearing some earrings that looked like the stones on the shelves.**

 

???: [neutral] …..

 

Kiko: ……

 

???: [holds some stones between her fingers] Black or white?

 

Kiko: Oh! Um, white?

 

???: [crosses arms; smirks] I guess I go first then here. [neutral] I am Rikona Mochizuki. I am the Ultimate Go Player.

  
  


[[RIKONA MOCHIZUKI; ULTIMATE GO PLAYER]]

  
  


**Go? That’s what this room was all about?**

 

Rikona: [stares] Now it’s your move.

 

Kiko: Oh! Right...My name is Kiko Aoyama, the Ultimate Mystery Novelist.

 

Rikona: [hand on right hip] Mysteries huh? That’s a talent there. I take it that you write a lot.

 

Kiko: Well yeah. I do a lot of studies on stuff when I am choosing to write a story.

 

Rikona: [thoughtful look] Hmm, any involving the game Go?

 

Kiko: …...No. I haven’t really came across Go until now.

 

Rikona: [stares] I see then. [small hair flip] Well then, if you ever need help, I’ll lend a hand. But for now. My key please.

 

**Right! I got out Rikona key and gave it to her. She took it with ease before giving me a look.**

 

Rikona: [thoughtful look] You looked tensed. I take it the various people you met already gotten to you?

 

**She could tell that?**

 

Rikona: [slight chuckle] It’s always nice for me to analyze my rivals.

 

Kiko: Rivals?

 

Rikona: [turns her back] It’s nothing. Hope you’re interesting in playing one day Kiko.

 

**I nodded at her before leaving the room. She’s a very interesting girl. Freaked me a bit on how she was able to read me like that.**

 

**I can’t help but blush at the design of the next door. After all who wouldn’t want to look at a picture of an adorable puppy! Whoever had this talent must really be skilled with dogs.**

 

**Only way to find out is to go inside and meet the person.**

 

**Walking inside, I was taken back. The room was full of various stuff you would have for an outdoor dog. There were small trash bags, dog collars, leashes and even a small robotic dog in the corner. But what really took me by surprise is the person in the room. Standing in this room was a buffed man with short spiky blonde hair. He had on an upside down orange visor pointing to the side. He had on a pink tap top to show his muscles and wearing two wristbands around his wrist in the same color. He was also wearing some blue jeans that goes down to his knees and finished his appearance wearing some grey sneakers.**

 

???: [neutral] ….

 

Kiko: Um, hey? My name is Kiko Aoyama. I’m the Ultimate Mystery Novelist.

 

???: ….

 

Kiko: Uh, it’s very nice to meet you?

 

???: …..

 

**I don’t know what else to say...He keep staring at me.**

 

???: [looks to the side] Junichi Enomoto.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Junichi: Ultimate Dog Walker.

  
  


[[JUNICHI ENOMOTO; ULTIMATE DOG WALKER]]

  
  


Kiko: A Dog Walker? I love dogs!

 

Junichi: [blushes; looking down] Ookini.

 

Kiko: You must be really good around the dogs right Junichi?

 

Junichi: [crosses arms] Dogs seems to adore me. Don’t know why. People pay me to walk their dogs. Saw me as an expert despite it bein’ first time doin’ so.

 

Kiko: Oh. I’m sure you’re very good at your job Junichi if so many people trust you.

 

Junichi: [looking down; depressed] Most people don’t though. Think I’m scary.

 

Kiko: Well, that’s just being rude there. I don’t think you’re scary.

 

Junichi: [neutral] Really?

 

**Well...I did think you were scary at first but you seemed like a nice guy.**

 

Kiko: Really!

 

Junichi: [blushes; looking down] Ookini.

 

**I gave him a smile as I puts his key in his hand. We nodded at each other some more before departing. I still had some other students to meet if we’re going to figure out where we are.**

 

**The next door would be reminding me of the sky because of the clear blue color and the clouds. If it wasn’t for a flying disc in the design, I would of thought that this person talent was in the air. Noneless, I need to meet this classmate if we’re going to learn what’s going on.**

 

**Entering the room, there wasn’t a whole lot. There were frisbees on the wall at least and there seems to be different type of what looked like a goal with chains hanging loose around it. Some were hanging from the ceiling. Some were really close to the floor. Two were at least in the different corners of the room. Is this a sport? Standing in the room was a white girl with brown hair tied in a small ponytail. She was wearing a ripped dark blue small jersey over a grey t-shirt. On the jersey were letters that spelt out NORINO in teal green. She had on some blue shorts reaching slightly above her knees and wore some plain white sneakers. She finished her look off by wearing a silver earring in the right ear.**

 

???: [hands on her hips] Well what do we have here? A newbie to the game?

 

Kiko: What?

 

???: [crosses her arms] Aren’t you here to join the team?

 

Kiko: No, I don’t even know what’s going on here!

 

???: [turns left; sulking] Oh. Here I thought I was getting a new teammate. I know we been running low on players because no one really consider this a sport.

 

Kiko: Aside from that, I think being kidnapped should be a bigger concern?

 

???: [rubs head] Oh yeah. I forgot about that. [neutral] So what’s your name?

 

Kiko: Kiko Aoyama.

 

???: Ah, nice to meet you Ki!

 

**Ki?**

 

???: My name is Midori Shibuya, I’m the Ultimate Extreme Frisbee Player!

  
  


[[MIDORI SHIBUYA; ULTIMATE EXTREME FRISBEE PLAYER]]

  
  


**That’s a sport? I don’t really recall Extreme Frisbee back at my school.**

 

Midori: [crosses her arms] I don’t care what the haters say. [fist forming] It’s a goddamn sport!

 

**I didn’t really want to say anything else to possibly provoke her. So I simply gave er the key to her talent room and walked away slowly.**

 

**Huh? So the next door was designed to look like a phone? I could see a bunch of different apps on top of the door. Each app looked more different than the next one.**

 

**So what’s this person special talent then? Are they involves with phones? Are they involved with apps?**

 

**Only way to know is to go inside. Better get to it.**

 

**_A young girl was seen sitting at a table currently in a middle of a sketch. She was dressed like a little girl wearing a pink shirt with blue overall jeans on top with a kitty on front. She had her messy brown hair tied in small little pigtails shaped like a devil horn. She finished her look wearing yellow sneakers._ **

 

???: Hmm, this could work. I’ll take a lot of data but I think people would love it!

 

Kiko: Um hello there.

 

???: Oh! Excuse me, I was caught up in my work.

 

**The girl got up and approached me. If she wasn’t a high schooler, I would I would of thought that they kidnapped a little girl.**

 

???: [arms out] Welcome to my talent room. Here, I can work on honing my skills while creating new ideas to help develop the world!

 

Kiko: What is it that you actually do?

 

???: [tug left pigtail] Well, I’m glad you ask….Uh, what’s your name?

 

Kiko: Kiko Aoyama.

 

???: [fist in palm] Right! I’m glad you asked K.A! [neutral] My name is Takara Ishii, and I am the Ultimate App Designer.

  
  


[[TAKARA ISHII; ULTIMATE APP DESIGNER]]

  
  


Takara: [crosses arms] I work hard on designing various apps that people request to be introduced into the next cellphone or ipad. [hands on her hips; grinning] It’s a lot of work but the pay is great!

 

Kiko: Wow, you must have a lot on your hands.

 

Takara: [waves hand] Nah, K.A! It’s quite easy to do when you put your mind to it.

 

Kiko: Ah well, I better let you get back to work.

 

**I gave Takara her key and left her to get back to work. Almost met everyone by now like that note said. I wonder who sent it in the first place.**

 

**The next door reminds me of the great outdoor. At the bottom of the door looked to be a firepit while above it were a bunch of different type of badges. I must be meeting a camper next here. Better go inside and give them the good old one two salute.**

 

**In the room was, there were various rules hanging on the wall. The ground looked like some type of fake grass and there was a big yellow-orange tent in a corner. In the middle of the room was what look like fake fire. Standing next to it was a tanned boy with flat orange hair. He was wearing some glasses along with a small brown hat. He was dressed in what look like a scout uniform with a green sash around his chest holding various badges. He had a yellow and purple scarf tied around his neck and he was finishing up his look wearing brown dress shoes.**

 

???: [salute] Hello there ma’am! Are you lost?

 

Kiko: No

 

???: [smiles] That’s good then. [neutral] What brings you here ma’am?

 

Kiko: Ah well, I’m here to let you free from your talent room.

 

???: [clenches chest] Of course! How could I have forgot that I was locked in here. [smiles] So you are holding my key?

 

**Right. I got out his key and gave it to him. He accepted it with ease like it was nothing.**

 

???: [neutral] I suppose we should introduce ourselves. [salute] My name is Jun Hamasaki! I’m the Ultimate Boyscout!

  
  


[[JUN HAMASAKI; ULTIMATE BOYSCOUT]]

  
  


Jun: [smiles] I hope that we can get along well here.

 

Kiko: Likewise. I’m Kiko Aoyama. Ultimate Mystery Novelist.

 

Jun: [nods] Ah, mysteries. I don’t really read those.

 

**Wow so honest.**

 

Kiko: I should get going. I still have a few more people to let out.

 

Jun: [salute] Very well then! I am sure we’ll see each other later on!

 

**I waved goodbye to him before leaving the room. He seems to be an okay person.**

 

**Hmm, if there was a weird door yet to be mentioned, this one possibly take the cake. On the door is what appears to be a grown man that every girl would possibly fall for. But what make it weird is that the bottom half of the door is colored while the top half  So am I going to be meeting a romantic artist? Better get inside then and introduce myself.**

 

**Walking inside the room. There appeared to be posters of what could be like anime males with a faceless female. There was also various sketch tables with various type of writing or sketching pencils. Almost like they’re being prepared for something. Standing next to one of the sketch tables was a pale freckled girl with long blonde hair. She wore what was a purple turtleneck with a green vest on top. Inside one of the vest pockets were pencils and a big eraser. She had on dark blue jeans with a black belt around her waist. She also wore some type of glove on her left hand that was fingerless on the index and the ring finger. She also had on plain white sneakers and finished her look wearing a necklace with a yellow circle and two white X’s hair clips in her hair.**

 

???: [twirls her hair] Oh man. What am I going to do here. My sister isn’t even her and I get locked up in this room. This bites.

 

Kiko: Um excuse me?

 

???: [shrieks; pulls her hair] AHHHH!

 

**That was a loud scream. I hope I didn’t go deaf.**

 

???: [points; angry] That was very rude! Don’t you know it’s wrong to sneak up on people! [neutral] … Wait, how did you get in here?

 

Kiko: I unlocked the door?

 

???: [relieved] Oh thank goodness. For a second I thought I was going to be stuck in here. [neutral] I take it that you’re a student like me?

 

Kiko: I’m Kiko Aoyama. The Ultimate Mystery Novelist.

 

???: [twirls her hair] Mystery huh? Can’t say I used that genre a lot. [neutral] My name is Nara Funai. The Ultimate Otome Game Developer.

  
  


[[NARA FUNAI; ULTIMATE OTOME GAME DEVELOPER]]

  
  


**Two talents that involved Otome games and they’re twin sisters?**

 

Nara: [crosses her arms] It’s literally my fault she got hooked up to these games but I guess it was worth it to her since she got a talent. [tilts her head] But anyone can just play these games.

 

**She did make a good point. But I couldn’t say much. I still had some people left to get free so I did what I done with everyone else so far and left her to her own devices.**

 

**It seems like that this door gives off a hawaiian feel. The outline of the door appear to be some torches all lit to burn brightly. In the middle looked like it was an island. I know that everyone in this class is sharing a twin. But did two people actually live in separate places?**

 

**More importantly, what’s their talent? Only way to know is to go inside and I’m almost done here so let get this done.**

 

**Walking inside, I literally thought I was on an island. There were a lot of sand on the ground. There were also some torches lit along with some leis hanging on the wall and what look like some unlit torches. Standing next to one of them was a dark skinned guy with long brown hair. He wore what appeared to be a hat of leaves around not only his head but also his neck, wrists and ankles. He was currently shirtless to show his abs and some tattoos on his chest. He seemed to be wearing a green hula skirt around his waist and was barefooted.**

 

???: [crosses arms; eyes closed] …..

 

Kiko: Um hello there.

 

???: [crosses arms; opens left eye] Hello there.

 

Kiko: What you doing?

 

???: Meditation.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

???: [sigh] I was simply enjoying the peace and quiet.

 

Kiko: Oh. And I ruined it by introducing myself didn’t I? I’m sorry.

 

???: [smiles] It’s fine. I was starting to get lonely. [neutral] Takao Kinoshita is my name. I am known as the Ultimate Fire Dancer.

  
  


[[TAKAO KINOSHITA; ULTIMATE FIRE DANCER]]

  
  


**So the twin brothers both have a talent that involves fire? I wonder if their mother or father was an Ultimate Pyromaniac.**

 

Kiko: Oh! Here’s your key by the way.

 

**I gave him his key and looked down at the sole remaining key in my hand. It had to belong to my brother.**

 

Takao: [fist against palm] Thank you. I’m sure my brother is worried sick about me so I’m going to go visit him.

 

**The two of us made our separate ways and moved on. Can’t believe I met nearly everyone here and there’s only one person left to meet. My brother.**

 

**This is it. The final door. The one my twin brother is behind.**

 

**...I actually don’t know my brother talent. Maybe the door will help me.**

 

**Looking at his door, I can see that there’s a hand and it seems like it’s a woman hand. What stands out on the hand are the fingernails. Each one seemed to be painted differently.**

 

**Does my brother do nail art? That explains why he was always painting my nails when he was bored.**

 

**Well, no time to waste, the faster I get my brother out, the better.**

 

**_A white male with blonde spiky hair styled in his own way was seen sitting on some type of chair with his hand out. He was wearing a lavender shirt with on top sixteen different colored squares. He also wore some light green pants with a silver chain hanging loose from it. He wore silver earrings and brown flip flops. His hair spikes were all dyed a different color as well._ **

 

???: It’s quite rare getting this type of shade. Whoever this kidnapper was really knew my tastes. Now my nails look sparkling and better than before.

 

Kiko: Ahem.

 

???: Huh? SISSY!

 

**My brother got up to approach me with a smile of his.**

 

???: [playful smirk] How is my adorable sis Kiki?

 

Kiko: I thought we agreed not to call me that Yoichi.

 

Yoichi: [pouts] But it’s a cute little name isn’t it?

 

Kiko: No.

 

Yoichi: [roll eyes] Way to be such a buzz kill sis.

 

Kiko: Look, I’m just going to give you your key and you can do whatever you were doing.

 

Yoichi: [widen his eyes] Sis, you don’t even know my talent?

 

Kiko: Not really.

 

Yoichi: [crosses arms] Well listen up, I’ll only say it once. [neutral] I am your brother Yoichi Aoyama, the Ultimate Nail Designer!

  
  


[[YOICHI AOYAMA; ULTIMATE NAIL DESIGNER]]

  
  


**I don’t get how designing fingernails is a talent. But whatever float his boat I guess.**

 

Kiko: Finally finished though. Everyone is set free.

 

Yoichi: [gasp] You mean I was the last one sis? [forms a heart] You saved the very best for last? How sweet.

 

Kiko: Well, I was going down the line to meet everyone. You just ended up last.

 

**Yoichi was about to make a response until we heard the monitor in his room come on. But all we got was static but a voice was being spoken out.**

 

???: Ah yes. Now that the main heroine met all the lackies, I would like you all to meet up on the main deck!

 

???: It’s time for my big reveal!

 

**The monitor turned off as Yoichi and I looked at each other.**

 

Yoichi: [worried] What was that all about?

 

Kiko: I don’t know, but if I’m correct, the door leading out of here must finally be open.

 

**The two of us stepped out of Yoichi talent room back in the main hall. There were some other students out in the main hall too. The door that wasn’t like the other ones had a different light shining above it now. Instead of red, it was green now.**

 

Sadashi: [waves] ‘Ey! Kiko. You heard that strange thing rite?

 

Takao: [crosses arms; eyes closed] It certainly didn’t sound so pleasant.

 

Kiko: I would agree with you there, but maybe we can finally figure out what’s going on.

 

Yoichi: [nods] You must be right sis. So lead the way!

 

**We could finally leave and explore all the way to the main deck. It’s weird that the voice said main deck. You only use that type of term when you’re on a ship. Were we on a cruise ship?**

 

**As we were moving down the hall, we noticed some more doors had red lights flashing above them. This guest of our must really want us at the main deck. Eventually we arrived at a double sided door with the words Main Deck flashing. It’s almost like it came from a Science Fiction movie.**

 

**I could finally enter the room.**

 

**….But why did I suddenly get the feeling that something was very wrong.  
**


	2. Prologue - Blast Off To Station Despair Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused with the ending here in this chapter. That's the opening to this Dangan Ronpa just like the ones they do in the games.

**Walking through the door, I could see that there were various chairs and tables set around. It seemed like the main deck is for people to just spend time with one another to have a chit chat with everyone else. There seemed to be various doors each colored differently. The one we just came through was the red door labeled Sector Red. The other colors were orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. There was a strange platform with a device in the left corner but it seemed to be turned off. One thing I realized though. There were zero windows around. None at all. So how are we going to get some sunlight? Everyone else appeared to be in the room as well. Sixteen of us are all in the same situation here. What’s worse is that we’re all students at Hope’s Peak.**

 

Midori: [clenches chest] No way! Is this everyone on our team here?

 

Kenta: [cleans left ear] Sis, I told you already, we’re not forming a team.

 

Midori: [pouts] But, I want to showcase my skills.

 

Kenta: [rubs head] Well, I’m sure you’ll get through it eventually.

 

Nana: [sparkling eyes] Prince Baldy is right. I just know he’ll get us through this mess.

 

Kenta: [shocked] Prince Baldy? [quickly waves hand] No, no, no! Just call me Kenta.

 

Nana: [giggles] Okay Prince Kenta.

 

**Well she’s going to be a bundle of laugh.**

 

Nara: [twirl her hair] Ignore my sister for now. She think every male is her dream prince.

 

Rikona: [looks to the side] More importantly enough, where are we?

 

Isamu: [rubs back of neck] Aren’t we at Hope’s Peak?

 

Yoichi: [shakes head] Can’t be. [thoughtful look] I once taken a tour of Hope’s Peak before and I can safely say that this is not the school.

 

Kiko: Then where is this place?

 

Yoichi: [shrugs] You got me there Kiki.

 

Orochi: [crosses his arms] More importantly. Is this everyone right?

 

Tsuru: [tugs left sleeve] Well, there were sixteen doors we exited out of.

 

Junichi: [neutral] No one else arrived yet. Must be only ones here.

 

Rikona: [flips stones in left hand] The sixteen of us and that mysterious voice.

 

Takara: [thoughtful look] Actually, I was wondering something.

 

Kiko: Oh?

 

Takara: [points] It’s just that the voice we heard. It didn’t really sound like a normal human being.

 

Tsuru: [neutral] What do you mean sis?

 

Jun: [nods] I think I understand here. [tugs scarf] If what she meant is the truth, this may as well just be a facade that’s going on.

 

Midori: [laughs] Ah so this is just one prank to fool us all? Come on mister jokester why don’t you come on out.

 

Yoichi: [sweatdrops] I don’t think that’s going to work.

 

???: Oh? Was someone calling for me?

 

**That voice! It’s the same from the monitor.**

 

Yoshinori: [points forward] YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!

 

???: Ah put a can in it. I want to address something. Oy, Takara.

 

Takara: [nervous look] Y-yes?

 

???: I am one hundred percentage real!

 

Takara: [rubs head] A-ah that’s nice and all but why haven’t you show up yet?

 

???: Because I was bored watching you all squirm.

 

Kiko: We won’t ask again. Show yourself already!

 

???: Ah geez. You people are so pushy. Prepare to be amazed by my appearance!

 

**_The sixteen students are looking forward at one of the empty tables until it zoomed in until a black and white bear popped from behind and landed on the table._ **

 

**What the heck?**

 

Tsuru: [rubs her right arm] Um, correct me if I’m wrong but we asked you to show yourself.

 

???: [raise arms] I’m right here you bastards!

 

Tsuru: [screams] GAH! IT SPOKE!

 

???: [angry] I’M NOT AN IT! [neutral] My name is Monokuma. I’m your captain for the time being.

 

**…..**

**…….**

**………**

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] Okay, I’ll say it. Is this a fucking joke?

 

Monokuma: Oh?

 

Nana: [points forward] Who the heck care about you! Just let us go already!

 

Monokuma: [waves paw] Ah, I can’t really do that.

 

Nana: [clenches fist] Well why not?

 

Monokuma: [raise his paws] Because I said so! You’re going to be spending the rest of your life here!

 

**The rest of our lives here? Impossible.**

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] I’m sorry but we didn’t agree to this.

 

Kenta: [fists forming] Like hell we did here!

 

Sadashi: [squeeze her hat] Just let us go home already!

 

Monokuma: [angry] ENOUGH! [tilts head] You wish to go home right? Well that’s impossible.

 

Kiko: Why is that impossible?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Because you’re all in space!

 

**What? In space?**

 

Takao: [closes his eyes] That’s impossible. We should be on earth.

 

Isamu: [nods] Yeah, my brother is right. We should be on earth.

 

Monokuma: [tilts head] Oh really?

 

**_The dull grey windows were starting to move up and Kiko couldn’t believe her eyes. They’re staring straight into the vast of nothingness. All they could see was thousand of stars, the moon, the sun, and where they all have been living their lives; Earth._ **

 

Nara: [shocked] What the hell?

 

Isamu: [panicking] This isn’t possible. This isn’t possible.

 

Monokuma: [waves arm] Well tough luck buddy. It’s real!

 

Junichi: [closes eyes] How? We were goin’ to Hope’s Peak.

 

Takara: [nervous] I can’t stay here. There are people who are awaiting brand new apps.

 

Jun: [clenches his left arm] And there’s more badges left for me to get.

 

Midori: [cries] And I still need new teammates!

 

**That girl is a mess with how she wants people to play with her.**

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Well, there’s a way for you to head home.

 

Yoichi: [crosses his arms] Really?

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] Why do I get the feeling there’s a but in this.

 

Monokuma: [waves arm] It’s nothing really. Just the graduation clause.

 

Kiko: What’s the graduation clause?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] I will offer the graduation clause to the one person who can safety disrupt the nature of the party.

 

Kenta: [sweatdrops] Exactly what do you mean by disrupt the nature of the party?

 

**_Monokuma face is zoomed in to see his red eye glow._ **

 

Monokuma: Well, murder of course.

 

**What?!**

 

Jun: [shocked] M-MURDER?

 

Nana: [holds herself] No one kill the boys please!

 

Nara: [angry] Sis!

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] Spare my sister too…

 

Nara: [points forward; angry] SIS!

 

Yoichi: [scratch face] Monokuma right? You can’t be serious about this right?

 

Monokuma: [shows its left claws] Oh, I’m beary serious.

 

Midori: [confused] Beary? That was a terrible pun.

 

Isamu: [panicked] Don’t piss it off!

 

Monokuma: [angry] HEY! I’M TALKING HERE SO PIPE DOWN!

 

**That ended up shutting us all up there. We must really be in fear if we’re listening to a stuffed bear.**

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Now then, allow me to explain everything for your simple little minds.

 

Monokuma: [tilts head] You will be staying here for the rest of your lives as students of the Mutual Spaceship Killing Game.

 

Monokuma: [waves his left paw] If one of you decided to get sick and tired of this dull place, then you are free to murder one of your fellow classmates.

 

Monokuma: [laughing] You just got to make sure that you do not get caught here!

 

Sadashi: [clenches her left arm] Exactly what do ya mean by that?

 

Monokuma: [waves his left paw] You’ll find out once someone dies. [laughing] Unless you die first that is.

 

Orochi: [scared] This is inhuman. You can’t seriously expect us to take this serious here!

 

Monokuma: [angry] I have you know, I am beary serious here! There are rules for you all to follow.

 

Kiko: Rules? You’re giving us rules?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Of course, I can’t let you all go be rowdy and destroying everything. Should you break the rules. I shall punish you as I fit and trust me, you will be wishing you won’t be punished.

 

Yoshinori: [nervous; crosses his arms] I’m afraid to ask, but what do you mean by punished?

 

Monokuma: [laughing] It’s quite simple. If you break the rules, you’ll be executed!

 

Takara: [screaming] EXECUTION?

 

Tsuru: [panicking] This can’t be happening. This is insanity.

 

Monokuma: [laughing] Upupupupu.

 

Kiko: Why?

 

Monokuma: [tilts head] Oh?

 

Kiko: Why are you doing this? What are you hoping to gain from all of this!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Why? Why? WHY? [waves his left paw] It’s quite simple. I want you all to fall into despair!

 

**Monokuma laughed before leaving the room leaving it down to just the sixteen of us again.**

 

Rikona: [thoughtful] This is troubling.

 

Orochi: [enraged] Like hell it is!

 

Takara: [holds herself; shaking] I don’t want to do this. Kill another person?

 

Kenta: [cleans out left ear] Well technically we don’t have to kill anyone.

 

Nara: [shocked] And stay here the rest of our lives? Are you insane?

 

Kenta: [narrow his eyes] Oh? So you’re going to kill someone then?

 

Nara: [angry] HELL NO FOOL!

 

Nana: [Eyes are stars] I wouldn’t mind staying here if I’m stuck with all the boys.

 

Sadashi: [annoyed] And what’s that supposed to mean?

 

Nana: [crosses her arms] It means to go die you dumb skank!

 

Sadashi: [enraged] WHY YOU!

 

Junichi: [hands up in defense] Sis, no.

 

Kiko: Everyone, please calm down. This is just what Monokuma wants to have happen.

 

Yoichi: [nods] Kiki is right. [neutral] If we remain calm, we can get through this mess.

 

Rikona: [narrow her eyes] That would be nice but someone here could already be thinking of escaping.

 

**_The sixteen students all look at each other with worries, scared out of their mind, and full of despair._ **

 

**Rikona was right though.**

 

**Someone in this very room could already be thinking about possibly escaping.**

 

**I would just hope that they cease these thoughts.**

 

**No one is going to commit a murder right?**

 

**…….Right?**

 

**_The Dangan Ronpa music plays out as it zoomed in into the spaceship to show Monokuma standing there before changing to Monokuma to the throne hitting the buzzer._ **

 

**_Kiko Aoyama shows up next with her name appearing in big letters as her background showcase a bunch of chalked out bodies. Kiko was holding a gun pointed at her head. Her shadow behind her had her eyes glow pink._ **

 

**_Yoichi Aoyama was next following the trend. In Yoichi background were various nail paint dripping down to make a mess. Yoichi had his own hands gripping around his neck like he is choking himself. Like Kiko, his shadow behind him had his eyes glow pink._ **

 

**_Yoshinori Hamasaki was next to be shown. In his background, you can see the black and white pattern that matches his uniform. Yoshinori looked like he was about to drink some poison and his shadow also had glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Some facial expressions of shocked, scared and enraged were shown._ **

 

**_Jun Hamasaki followed his brother. His background showcased a forest with a glowing fire pit on the ground. Jun appeared to be swarmed with a bunch of fire ants on his lower half of his body and his shadow also show glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Nana Funai was next to follow the trend. In her background, you could see vines with roses blooming on them. Nana herself was entangled with vines that had sharp thorns. Just like everyone else, her shadow was with glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Nara Funai was next to be shown. Her background showed a faceless man with a text box below giving various statements to choose. Nara had a plastic bag over her head tied around her neck. Just like her sister, the shadow eyes were glowing pink._ **

 

**_Kiko and two other people stand in shock at an explosion that happened unsure what to do._ **

 

**_Junichi Enomoto was next. In his background you could see various dog breeds. Junichi bottom half seems to have been mauled apart and just like the rest, his shadow showed glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Sadashi Enomoto followed suit. In her background you could see metallic plating and some gear hanging around. Sadashi appeared to have an iron maiden helmet around her neck along with her shadow eyes glowing pink._ **

 

**_Isamu Kinoshita showed up next. In his background you could see it being a fiery background inside a circus tent. Isamu appeared to a massive head wound while holding a mallet in his hand. His shadow as well was with glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Takao Kinoshita followed through. His background was similar to his brother but instead of a circus tent, it had an island planted with tiki totems. Takao appeared to be burning alive with his shadow showing glowing pink eyes like everyone else._ **

 

**_Kiko is seen standing in an elevator with other people. It’s unknown in the scene to know who died first._ **

 

**_Takara Ishii was next. In her background, you could see various apps to choose from. Takara appeared to be electrocuted with her shadow also showing glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Tsuru Ishii followed through. In her background you could see the limbo bar along with some roller blades hanging freely on the limbo bar. Tsuru appeared to have stabbed herself with a knife along with her shadow as well showing glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Orochi Mochizuki was next to be shown. In his background you can see various cards showing various numbers and suits they belong to. Orochi appeared to be covered in cuts all over his body as his shadow eyes were glowing pink._ **

 

**_Kiko and the others are watching someone be executed on the monitor. It’s unknown to see who was dead among them all._ **

 

**_Rikona Mochizuki was next up. In her background you can see various white and black stones being placed on a go board. Rikona appeared to be choking on something in her throat as her shadow was showing glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Kenta Shibuya showed up next. In his background you can see various sports be shown if that sport got a goalie in it game. Kenta appeared to be bruised while he’s holding some brass knuckles on his fist. His shadow as well was with glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Midori Shibuya was the last to be shown. In her background you can see a frisbee being thrown into the air. Midori appeared to have her throat slashed as she held onto a small knife. Just like everyone else, her shadow was glowing pink eyes._ **

 

**_Everyone faces showed up one by one each expressing a scared or full of fear shot as they show up together in one big group before all turning into their shadows with glowing pink eyes as the music ends._ **

  
  


**PROLOGUE**

 

**BLAST OFF TO STATION DESPAIR**

 

**END**

 

**REMAINING STUDENTS: 16**

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Daily Life 1

**_The sixteen of them were standing in the main deck. Most of their facial reactions were of fear and even worse, full of despair._ **

 

**I didn’t want to believe it.**

 

**I wish this was merely a dream that we were all having here. Just a horrible nightmare to deal with.**

 

**But no. It wasn’t a nightmare….**

 

**It was much worse.**

  


**CHAPTER ONE**

 

**SPLIT DECISION; DESPAIRING DECISION**

  


**Ever since Monokuma told us we had to kill each other, we all been frozen with shock. We don’t even know where to go off from there.**

 

**Lucky enough, someone stepped up.**

 

Yoichi: [rubs head] Okay, I know I heard of sweet silence but this is too much everyone.

 

Takara: [holds herself] How can you be so calm here? [points] We just been told to murder each other!

 

Yoichi: [nods] I know that. [neutral] But who said we’re going to do just that?

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Rikona: [flips some stones] I see what you mean. You’re suggesting that we shouldn’t even try to go with Monokuma suggestion here.

 

Takao: [eyes closed] But if we aren’t going to do what it suggested, that mean we must remain here for the rest of our lives.

 

Nana: [scowls] I don’t like that one bit. [points forward] Hey you dumb shit, why should we go along with this!

 

Yoichi: [slight smile] Are you sure you don’t want to spend time with me?

 

Nana: [blushes] I’ll stay.

 

Sadashi: [roll her eyes] So easy to fool there.

 

Orochi: [shuffles a deck] So what should we do then here?

 

Rikona: [neutral] First things first, we should check out these rules that Monokuma gave us.

 

Isamu: [rubs head] They appeared to be on our ehandbooks.

 

**I took out my ehandbook and found the rules so I read them to myself.**

 

**Rule #1 - Students may only reside in the space station. Unless they disrupt the peace, they can’t leave.**

 

**Rule #2 - “Nighttime” is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas will be cut off during night time so please exercise caution.**

 

**Rule #3 - Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be considered sleeping in class and you will be punished accordingly.**

 

**Rule #4 - with minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope’s Space Station at your discretion.**

 

**Rule #5 - Violence against Captain Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as are the destruction of the surveillance cameras.**

 

**Rule #6 - Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

 

**Rule #7 - You may only kill up to two students.**

 

**Rule #8 - Additional space rules may be added if necessary.**

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] These rules lookin’ a bit tame.

 

Tsuru: [eyes widen] Tame? Have you ignored the sixth and seventh rule?

 

Junichi: [clenches his fist] Yes. Is that a problem?

 

Tsuru: [looks down] I’m sorry.

 

Sadashi: [tips her hat] Ya, so can we at least figure one thing out? Does anyone know what time it is?

 

Yoshinori: [checks his watch] Indeed I do! It is currently 7:42 P.M.

 

**Where on earth did he get that pocket watch?**

 

Yoichi: [neutral] That doesn’t give us much to explore here. [thoughtful look] Kiki can move fast though. All of us can split up to search these rooms and Kiki can check on everyone progress. Then we all can meet back here to give back feedback.

 

Kiko: One. I told you to stop calling me Kiki! Two. I’m not that fast!

 

Yoichi: [rubs head] Really? Because I seen you write at blazing speed.

 

Rikona: [neutral] Does anyone have any objections?

 

**No one really had any objections at my brother claim. Guess I’m going to be searching on my own here.**

 

**Eventually everyone left to explore leaving me to my own devices. I wonder where I should start off first. One thing I realized was the other colored doors were still locked so I guess those are out of the question. But it seemed that the device we saw here on the main deck is working now.**

 

Kiko: What exactly is this thing anyway?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] It’s a teleporter!

 

**Gah! Where the heck did he just come from?**

 

Kiko: Okay, but why do we need a teleporter?

 

Monokuma: [raise it arms] This place wasn’t cheap you know! They built separate sectors to actually keep this thing running. There’s even teleporters behind those colored doors.

 

Kiko: And where do these teleporters leave you?

 

Monokuma: [slight wave] Nothing that you need to be concerned about. [neutral] They just lead to new places. But this one take you to your bedrooms.

 

**There was nothing else left to say so Monokuma left leaving me all alone. So this is a teleporter to our bedrooms? Well I should go check it out right?**

 

**Using the teleporter, I ended up in a new location. There was a hallway leading down to a split and various doors. On each door looked appeared to have ourselves as a name plate so that we can tell which one is our. I can see Isamu standing near one of the doors. Judging from the nameplate, it’s his brother Takao door.**

 

Isamu: [slight wave] Oh hey Kiko! What bring you here?

 

Kiko: Well I met the bear and it told me that the teleporter led to our bedrooms. So I thought I check them out.

 

Isamu: [scratch face; thoughtful look] Really? My brother and I were doing the same thing. He just went into his room just awhile ago saying he wanted to test something out.

 

Kiko: How did he go inside?

 

Isamu: [crosses his arms] Well, it appeared that in order to open these doors, we scan our ehandbooks to unlock our own doors. [smiles] Guess these things are useful after all.

 

**Just as we were talking, Takao door opened to reveal Takao walking out to join the two of us here.**

 

Takao: [crosses his arms] Kiko, interesting to see you here.

 

Kiko: Oh hey Takao, how was the room?

 

Takao: [eyes closed] They looked like every average bedroom you could think of. We have a bed, a desk, and a door that lead to the bathroom. It also seems that the males all holds a toolkit while the females hold a sewing kit.

 

Kiko: A sewing kit? How do you know about it.

 

Takao: [neutral] Monokuma told me when it popped into my room. Explained that we should be using them as one of our various ways to murder someone. [scowl] I thought it was sick enough to hear so I threw mine in the trash bin in my room.

 

Isamu: [rubs head] That bear is one twisted individual. It just doesn’t make me so excited you know.

 

Takao: [drums his left fingers on his right arm] Isamu…

 

Isamu: [neutral] Yes?

 

Takao: [eyes closed] Did you hear me scream awhile ago?

 

**Huh?**

 

Isamu: [eyes widen] You screaming? I heard no such things and Kiko here can be my witness.

 

Takao: [neutral] Is this true then Kiko?

 

Kiko: I can assure you that I heard no screams.

 

Takao: [thoughtful look] So my hunch was correct. [neutral] These rooms are soundproof.

 

Isamu: [scared] That doesn’t sound so good there. You could commit a murder in there and no one would be wiser about it.

 

Kiko: That’s kind of stupid….

 

Isamu: [shocked look] It is?

 

Kiko: We have nameplates on our doors. If someone died in your room, you would look very suspicious!

 

Takao: [nods] Indeed.

 

**I left the twin brothers to their own devices now as I made myself back to the teleporter and back in the main deck. If I recall behind the red door must be our first sector then. I counted four doors save for our talent rooms so there’s four more places to explore.**

 

**Walking into the hallway, I can see Nara standing around idling around, but one look at her face could tell that she’s concerned about something.**

 

Kiko: Nara?

 

Nara: [shocked look] Oh Kiko. Didn’t see you there. [twirls her hair] What’s up?

 

Kiko: You looked a bit worried for a second. Are you okay?

 

Nara: [scratch face; sweatdrops] Ah well….It might be best if you saw for yourself.

 

**Looking at the door I can see the words Replicator Room as some holo device is saying the words. Entering inside, I saw something I really should have possibly expected involving a certain girl.**

 

**_Nana Funai and Sadashi Enomoto were standing in the middle of the room glaring at each other looking like they were literally ready to fight while Junichi Enomoto stood in the corner with a bored expression._ **

 

Sadashi: How many time do I have to explain it to ya. Get your stinkin’ head out of the damn clouds.

 

Nana: You aren’t my own mother here! I am allowed to do my own thing here unlike you skankbag!

 

Sadashi: SKANKBAG? Oi! Are you literally askin’ to be beaten black and blue tonight?

 

Nana: Please, I bet you’re just all talk here and no actions. Those clothes you make are very tacky as well. Now go drop dead so that me and Prince Junichi can have some time alone.

 

Sadashi: I’m not leavin’ you here alone with my brother! You can just forget about that!

 

Nana: Wonderful. This place is just going to be reeking all day because of a certain skank in the room.

 

**….I have no clue what’s going on here. This is just messed up enough already.**

 

Kiko: Uh, Junichi, do you know what happened?

 

Junichi: [shakes head] None that I know of.[crosses his arms] We were checkin’ the room out like your brother suggested when Nana made some type of comment involvin’ me. Sis is protective of me so she got angry and now the two are fightin’.

 

Kiko: So what do you plan on doing then?

 

Junichi: [blank look] Nothin’.

 

**Eh?**

 

Junichi: [looks to the side] Sis fight her own battles. I do not wish to get involved if it meant harmin’ her.

 

Kiko: Oh. Well, that’s very thoughtful of you there.

 

Junichi: [blushing] Ookini.

 

Kiko: So did you find anything out about this room?

 

Junichi: [neutral] Nothin’ much. We know that this room is the replicator room and this device here seems to replicate things. But it’s unknown what this room is for.

 

Monokuma: [neutral] I can tell you.

 

**Gah! Again with the popping up out of nowhere?**

 

Monokuma: [tilts head] As you can tell, this is indeed the replicator room. Here you can replicate various objects that you would like to have summoned here. But there’s a catch.

 

Kiko: A catch?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] The first is that you can’t replicate food. I have the kitchen prepared for you for a reason here!

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] And the other thing?

 

Monokuma: [wave it left paw] Everything that you replicate will have to be 100 pounds or less in term of strength. This thing can’t replicate something that weigh something that is 101 pounds.

 

Kiko: Why are you telling us this?

 

Monokuma: [smiles] Because just in case you wanted to replicate a various type of tool to use and kill one of your fellow classmates.

 

Kiko: You’re sick you know that.

 

Monokuma: [neutral] I been told that. But I can’t be worse than that brown metallic bear. That guy really kill you if you aren’t watching out for him!

 

**I have no clue who Monokuma is even talking about but it seems that he left now.**

 

Kiko: Okay...Junichi, I’m going to go check on the others. Make sure these two don’t kill each other.

 

Junichi: [neutral] Okay.

 

**I looked at the girls again and shaked my head. No way am I getting involved in that fight. I have my own sanity to deal with here.**

 

**Exiting the room, I noticed Nara was gone. She must of went back to the main deck so there’s nothing to worry about there I hope. Across the hall was another door that had the words Storage Room flashing. Should be obvious what I’m going to be expecting here.**

 

**Upon entering the room, I could see various shelves all holding various type of things. Some looked like tools, some look very like those that can be everyday objects, and some look useless. There’s a ladder with wheels that you can move around to get a certain item you want. Yoshinori, Jun, and Midori were all in here as well.**

 

Midori: [excited] Ki! Ki! They have frisbees! Frisbees! I’m not going to be fully useless here!

 

**That’s great and all but didn’t you have frisbees in your talent room? How obsessed are you with frisbees?**

 

Midori: [feeling giddy] They have a lot of sport equipment in here along with various balls for us to have fun with. Isn’t that right Yoshi?

 

Yoshinori: [crosses his arms] Indeed Player Midori. We could gather some people together and play a game or two. If Sports aren’t your thing, there are board games as well.

 

Jun: [cleans glasses] As great as this sound through, [clenches his left arm] There are some things in here that don’t really feel safe to have around.

 

Yoshinori: [nods] You would be correct there Brother Jun. [form a right fist] If that bear wanted his way, someone could use an item here to commit a deed they wouldn’t be proud of.

 

Midori: [scratch face] Yeah….But frisbees everyone! You can’t kill someone with a frisbee!

 

**I wouldn’t be so sure about that Midori. If designed correctly, even a frisbee could be a dangerous weapon.**

 

Jun: [straighten necktie] I’m sure once we explain our findings to everyone, we can come up with a plan. [neutral] One that’ll let you be happy with your frisbees Midori.

 

Midori: [feeling giddy] Oh thank you so much Ju! I can’t wait to share my love for them with everyone else.

 

**I would ask what her IQ was, but then again, she got into Hope’s Peak for a reason. Surely they didn’t just pick her because she had a twin brother. Right?**

 

**Leaving the three to their devices, I left the room to explore another room. How much time has passed? I don’t understand why Yoichi thought I was fast. I’m not some type of hedgehog here.**

 

**The door next to the storage room was labeled the Mess Hall. I guess this is where we’re going to be eating then.**

 

**Inside the room was a round table with sixteen chairs set around so that you could see everyone. In the back you could see a massive long metal container with various small shelves to pull out. Each shelf was in a different color putting them into separate groups. Next to it was a massive big container that held a lot of water. There appeared to be a hatch as well to dump food down to get rid of it. Kenta, Tsuru and Orochi were hanging around in the room.**

 

Kenta: [relieved] Thank goodness we have food. I was worried that Midori was going to cook.

 

Kiko: We have food?

 

Orochi: [crosses his arms] Well, almost. [shuffles a deck] We get these small package of food. All we have to do is add a small drop of water and boom, you can have yourself a nice juicy steak.

 

Tsuru: [feeling sick] I’m a vegan.

 

Orochi: [neutral] Same difference for vegetables. I believe they’re the green shelves.

 

Kiko: Won’t we have a problem if we run out?

 

Tsuru: [twirls her ponytail] We thought about that, but then Monokuma showed up.

 

Kenta: [grinning] Orochi screamed like a lady.

 

Orochi: [scowls] Shut it buddy. I remember you were trying to use Tsuru as a shield.

 

Kenta: [looks away] I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

Tsuru: [annoyed look] …. [crosses her arms] Anyway, Monokuma told us that the shelves will be refilled every three days. The water container get refilled everyday however as it’s the only thing we have to drink.

 

Orochi: [rubs head] Monokuma also said that during nighttime, the mess hall will be closed so if you’re hungry, you will have to eat before 10PM.

 

Kiko: That’s good to know then.

 

Orochi: [playful smirk] Maybe when investigation is over, we can have ourselves a lovely dinner date.

 

Kiko: Bye.

 

**That was my cue to leave him. Harsh but I don’t date flirts. Sorry Orochi.**

 

**There was only one door left. According to the glowing words, this room is the Archives.**

 

**….**

 

**….**

 

**What is an archives room again?**

 

**When I went inside, I could see array of shelves holding various books or folders depending on which shelf you were looking at. Yoichi, Takara and Rikona were all here as well.**

 

Kiko: Why do we have an archives room?

 

Takara: [crosses her arms; confused] I like don’t know K.A. R.M and Y.A both think there’s a special meaning behind the room but this place is literally boring.

 

Yoichi: [slight chuckles] You could think of it like that Takara, but these things could help us learn about the outside world.

 

Kiko: Really?

 

Rikona: [neutral] But, Takara did bring up a point. This place is a bore if you aren’t interested in murder.

 

**What?**

 

Takara: [scared] What do you mean R.M?

 

Rikona: [flips stone] Judging from the look of these folders, if I’m correct, everything inside here are information about various type of deaths.

 

Yoichi: [feeling a bit green] That doesn’t really bode well for us here.

 

Kiko: But then why would Monokuma give us this room?

 

Rikona: [calculated look] It’s possible that they want us to try and mimic these deaths or get some ideas of our own here.

 

Takara: [pouts] But that’s so stupid! Didn’t we agree that no one was going to die.

 

Rikona: [nods] True, but [concern look] How many people were actually telling the truth?

 

Takara: [confused] Huh?

 

Rikona: [slight wave] It’s nothing that should concern you Takara. Come, we should explore more.

 

**Easy for you to say, I just explored everything by now.**

 

**Walking back into the main deck, I started to wait for everyone. Eventually everyone else arrived safety so it’s good that no one decided to kill yet. Hopefully they never will.**

 

Yoichi: [smiles] I see everyone made it back safe and sound?

 

Sadashi: [annoyed look] You could say that.

 

**I guess the two are still at each other throats.**

 

Isamu: [rubs head] Bro and I can go first. [neutral] We found the bedrooms.

 

Takao: [nods] Indeed. They’re just through that teleporter. Everyone get their own room and bathroom.

 

Isamu: [thoughtful look] But it seems that every single room is soundproof.

 

Midori: [confused] How is that a problem though?

 

Takao: [eyes closed] Because, if someone was to commit the deed in a bedroom, the victim crying for help won’t be heard. You’ll have no clue if something is happening in a room next to you.

 

Midori: [concern look] Oh…

 

Junichi: [neutral] The room I explored with Sadashi, Nara and Nana was the Replicator Room.

 

Nara: [rubs head] Yeah, I didn’t stay in that long so I don’t know much.

 

**Sadashi and Nana still won’t stop glaring at each other. If this keep up, we might need a restraining order between the two.**

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] According to Monokuma, you can type in what you wish to replicate and it will appear, but you can’t replicate food and everything you replicate must be 100 pounds or less.

 

Jun: [sighs] Better than what we explored.

 

Midori: [cheerful] We had the Storage room! There were frisbees in there!

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] Does this idiot think of anything other than frisbees?

 

Yoshinori: [crosses his arms] Aside from that, the storage room seem to hold a bunch of minor things that could be used for us all to spend time together.

 

Jun: [smiles] It’s helpful a slight bit but there are still some things in there that could be considered dangerous. So please be careful.

 

Tsuru: [neutral] We found the mess hall. So we have someplace to eat.

 

Midori: [arms in the air] Oh yay! I can make everyone food!

 

Kenta: [screams] NO!

 

Midori: [confused] Huh?

 

Kenta: [rubs head; slight chuckle] Sorry, but we’re given food packages to eat from, all you got to do is add water. You seriously do not have to cook anything for us Midori.

 

Midori: [frowns] Aww.

 

**I can see Kenta really catching a relief there. It’s almost like Midori is a really terrible chef.**

 

Orochi: [shuffling the deck] Aside from that, every three days, the shelves will be refilled so we don’t have to worry about running out.

 

Yoichi: [nods] That is indeed good news.

 

Takara: [pouts] Our room sucked! Who on earth wants to explore some random place known as the Archives.

 

Nara: [neutral] We have an archives? Why?

 

Rikona: [hair flip] It’s unknown at the moment but the room doesn’t really help out much as they’re literally just full of different ways to kill someone.

 

Tsuru: [feeling green] That sounds terrifying.

 

Yoichi: [nods] Indeed. [crosses his arms] I think that’s everything we can find on this sector?

 

Kiko: Yeah, the other sectors appeared to be locked so we can’t explore those yet.

 

**I was about to say something until the monitor started to change showing Monokuma face.**

 

Monokuma: Attention students, it is now 10PM. Nighttime officially begin and some rooms will now be closed off. Have a good night! Upupupu!

 

**…..**

 

**Guess that means it’s time for bed.**

 

Kiko: Well, goodnight then everyone.

 

Takao: [nods] Right. We should get some shut eye.

 

**We all made our ways to the teleporter and came across our rooms. I eventually found mine and scanned my ehandbook like Takao suggested how they opened.**

 

**Entering my room, it looked a bit plain. There’s a single bed, a desk, and the bathroom. A camera and monitor were in here as well.**

 

**….**

 

**We’re seriously having Monokuma watch us sleep? That’s kind of gross. But I was too tired to deal with it. We been through a lot so let get some shut eye.**

  


**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: THEY SAY THAT A CHANGE OF LIFE ALWAYS LEAD TO TROUBLE_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT THEY ALSO SAY THAT IT CAN LEAD TO SUCCESS_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: IT MAKES ME WONDER WHICH IS SUPERIOR_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT BOTH ACTIONS COULD LEAD TO THE SAME RESULTS_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now vote for the first two free time events for Kiko here. Who should she spend them with in the poll?  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/13858401


	4. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Daily Life 2

**I must have been sleeping for a while because I think the monitor in my room just woke me up.**

 

Monokuma: Good morning my students! It is now 7 A.M. Time to get out of bed and do something you bastards!

 

Kiko: Ugh….

 

**I’m used to getting up in the morning on my own because of writing deadlines but man, getting told to get out of bed is pretty annoying.**

 

**I eventually got ready for the day and headed off. Entered the teleporter to the main deck to meet everyone else. However, only Takara was there.**

 

Takara: [surprised] K.A! There you are!

 

Kiko: Here I am. Is something the matter?

 

Takara: [shakes head] No. [neutral] I was just waiting for more people to wake up. Everyone else gone to the mess hall for breakfast.

 

Kiko: I see, how many people are up so far?

 

Takara: [thoughtful look] Hmm, I believe there’s myself, sis, you now, T.K, Y.A, J.E, S.E, R.M, I.K, Y.H and J.H.

 

**That’s nearly everyone, so I either must not be the only early riser or people are just getting out because of Monokuma morning announcement.**

 

Kiko: Ah, I see. Well, shall we go join the others then? I’m sure the rest will eventually arrive and join the rest of us.

 

Takara: [rubs head; smiling] Yeah, you’re possibly right there. [neutral] Very well, lead the way K.A!

 

**Takara and I then left the main deck and arrived to the mess hall. Sure enough, like Takara said, some of the other students were here.**

 

Yoichi: [smiling] Good morning Kiki!

 

**Seriously, stop it with that name already! I swear, he is doing this on purpose here.**

 

Rikona: [crosses her arms] It’s certainly nice to see another person be an early riser unlike some people.

 

Yoshinori: [frowns] It’s improper to be late for breakfast since it’s the most important meal of the day.

 

Sadashi: [twirl her hair] I would normally agree but don’t we have better things to think about?

 

Yoshinori: [neutral] What do you mean Player Sadashi?

 

Sadashi: [thoughtful thinking] How are we goin’ to survive here.

 

Junichi: [concerned] Why do you ask sis?

 

Sadashi: [clenches her arms] It’s just that, we might agree to be stayin’ here, but after a few days, won’t things get borin’?

 

Jun: [alarmed look] EH? But…..Monokuma said….

 

**Jun is right…..**

 

**The only way you can leave is to commit a murder.**

 

**Surely Sadashi isn’t thinking of doing that is she?**

 

Sadashi: [frowns; tilts her hat down] I know what that bear said. [angry] I never said I was going to do it though!

 

Nana: What’s the dumb skank complaining about this time?

 

**Huh? Nana just arrived now? Not only her but it seems like Nara is here as well.**

 

Nara: [concerned] Sis, can’t you at least be civil with the other girls?

 

Nana: [scowl] No way in hell here. They’re all scums.

 

Isamu: [hands up in defense] Ladies please, let not fight.

 

Nana: [eyes are stars] Of course! Anything for you dear!

 

**Does she always switch like this whenever someone is speaking to her?**

 

Tsuru: [crosses her arms] So who are we still missing here?

 

Junichi: [neutral] Kenta, Midori and Orochi.

 

Rikona: [annoyed] I should've known that my brother would be one of the last few to get up. He isn’t a morning person.

 

**Eventually, Kenta and Midori arrived one after another and three minutes later, Orochi arrived to the mess hall.**

 

Yoshinori: [points] Player Orochi, you are late!

 

Orochi: [crosses his arms] Calm down dude, it’s only morning.

 

Tsuru: [surprised] Only morning? ONLY MORNING? [clench her left fist] Do you know how worried your sister was!

 

Rikona: [raise left eyebrow] I never said I was worried. I was more annoyed.

 

Orochi: [chuckles] Classic Rikona.

 

Yoshinori: [angry] This is no laughing matter Player Orochi! You could have died.

 

Takara: [slight wave] Y.H, you worry too much. He’s here now isn’t he?

 

Orochi: [smiles] Thanks Takara. Can I get some breakfast now?

 

Yoshinori: [looks down] All right, fine. [checks pocket watch] But after breakfast, we’ll be having a meeting.

 

**Breakfast soon happened and it was really quiet. No one really spoke a single word. Kind of disturbing…..**

 

**But everyone soon ate their fill and Yoshinori stood to address everyone.**

 

Yoshinori: [neutral] Now that we all have breakfast. Let the meeting begin!

 

Jun: [worried] Um, brother. I don’t wish to sound mean, but why are we having a meeting in the first place?

 

Yoshinori: [crosses his arms] Ever since that bear told us that we shall be remaining here for the rest of our lives, I feel the need that we must set the peace here.

 

Midori: [cleans out right ear] That’s amazing to hear, but didn’t we already decided on that last night?

 

Yoshinori: [shocked] Urk…

 

Kenta: [laughing] Oh man, to get stumped by my sister of all things. That must be pretty embarrassing!

 

Midori: [angry] And what is that suppose to mean bro?

 

Kenta: [bored look] I mean, you’re an idiot.

 

Isamu: [shocked] So straight forward!

 

Takao: [opens left eye] Why would you say that about your sister like that?

 

Kenta: [cleans out left ear] I don’t see what the problem is. [grins] I mean I call an idiot all the time.

 

Nana: [smirks] It fits her perfectly. She really is a baka.

 

Sadashi: [roll her eyes] And she finally opens her mouth….

 

Nana: [scowl] Skank.

 

Yoshinori: [angry] THIS IS WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT! [flash a yellow card] Yellow card for everyone! Cease all actions now!

 

**Man! Yoshinori really got everyone attention there.**

 

Yoshinori: [neutral] Now this type of attitude is just what Monokuma want. [crosses his arms] It’s only the first day here and we’re all already starting to be at each other throats here!

 

Yoichi: [rubs head] I hate to say it, but Yoshinori brings up a good point here. [checks nails on left hand] Should we keep having these conflicts, then sooner or later, someone here is going to end up dead.

 

**It’s scary just thinking about it in the first place. What the two said made perfect sense. If we kept fighting like this, then someone here would die.**

 

**I don’t what that to happen. But what can we do?**

 

Takara: [frowns] What do you suggest that we should be doing then?

 

Orochi: [stares] If you go and suggest we have a sit together and sing Kumbuya, then you can forget it.

 

Jun: [pouts] But that’s a good song to sing….

 

Yoshinori: [shakes head] Noneless, I would suggest that everyone at least remain civil with each other. If you two are having conflicts, please find someone who is willing to listen to you.

 

Isamu: [rubs head; chucking] Too bad we don’t have an Ultimate Therapist in here. That would really help.

 

Midori: [neutral] Should we appoint someone the job then?

 

Yoichi: [checks nails] How about my sister?

 

Kiko: Eh?

 

Yoichi: [smiles] I mean, you’re always out there to lend a hand Kiki. I figured you be perfect.

 

Yoshinori: [crosses his arms] Does anyone have any objections?

 

**No one objected to this. I expected Nana to have at least objected to this idea but she didn’t.**

 

**What did I get myself into now?**

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Okay then. MEETING ADJOURNED!

 

**Everyone eventually left and I just went back into my room.**

 

**I have no idea what to do now, so I guess I can see how somebody is doing here.**

  


**_FREE TIME STARTS_ **

  


**After walking around a bit, I came up to Nana talent door. She didn’t appeared to be anywhere else so this was a good start so I knocked on the door and there she was.**

 

Nana: [left arm on hip] Um, what on earth do you want? [shocked] Wait! You want to spend time with me?

  


**_Do you want to spend time with Nana Funai?_ **

 

**_YES_ ** **_/ NO_ **

  


Nana: [sighs] Fine, but get in here so no one else notices us together!

 

**I spent time with Nana watching her play her games.**

 

Nana: [neutral] …. [looks to the side] Hey...Why did you choose to spend time with me?

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Nana: [crosses her arms] I mean, I already been nothing but compete jerks to most of you here. [narrow her eyes] But here you are actually willing to speak to me unlike most girls.

 

Kiko: Oh! Well, I thought you were being a bit lonely, so I wanted to cheer you up.

 

Nana: [shocked] ….. [looks to the side] That’s a new thing to hear about.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Nana: [neutral] Did you know that my sister and I went to different schools before joining Hope’s Peak?

 

Nana: [scowls] My parents were worried about me so they took me to a doctor. I was found to have OMGD toward boys.

 

**OMGD? I believe I wrote a character with that type of disorder. I believe it was called….**

  


**_Oranges Melons Grapes Disorder /_ ** **_Obsessive Male Gender Disorder_ ** **_/ Oh My God Disorder_ **

 

Kiko: You have Obsessive Male Gender Disorder? I’m so sorry…

 

Nana: [annoyed look] Save it. [crosses her arms] I wish I didn’t have it but I can’t help it that boys are so charming and dreamy. But it seems like my parents had other ideas.

 

Kiko: What happened?

 

Nana: [frowns] They sent me to an all girls school so that I could focus on my studies. [clenches her left fist] Made my life a living hell for the next school year.

 

Kiko: That must of really sucked.

 

Nana: [looks to the side] I was graceful about one thing though….

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Nana: [waves hand] Nothing you need to know about. Later….

 

**Nana left after that.**

 

**….**

 

**I didn’t know she was diagnosed with OMGD…..**

 

**Hope’s Peak must be a blessing for her now that I think about it.**

 

**Before I noticed, I was already back in my room.**

 

Kiko: Hmm. I still have some time….

 

**Walking outside of my room, I did notice someone down the hall so I approached them. It was Junichi.**

 

Junichi: [neutral] ‘Ello Kiko. Would you like to spend some time with me?

 

**Do you want to spend time with Junichi Enomoto?**

  


**_YES_ ** **_/ NO_ **

  


Junichi: [smiles] I’m sure we’ll have a good time together.

 

**I spent time walking around with Junichi.**

 

Junichi: [sighs] I hope Felicity is okay….

 

Kiko: Felicity? Is that your girlfriend or something?

 

Junichi: [shakes head] Nah. Felicity is one of the dogs I take on a walk for a client. [rubs head] We’re not normally supposed to have favorites but Felicity is the first dog I actually walked with.

 

Kiko: Oh? That must be really nice. What type of dog is Felicity?

 

Junichi: [looks up] I know the dog term at the top of my head but for some reason I can’t get a grasp at it. [crosses his arms] I know she’s black coated with rich tan markings…..

 

**A black coated dog with rich tan markings? There’s one dog that I possibly think of there. Felicity must be a…..**

  


**_Rottweiler_ ** **_/ Alaskan Malamute / Bulldog_ **

  


Kiko: Is Felicity a Rottweiler?

 

Junichi: [nods] Yeah. That’s the dog breed she is.

 

Kiko: It must be a lot of work walking dogs.

 

Junichi: [looks up] It’s a busy life. But I’ll always make sure I have a lot of time with Felicity even if she’s close to her prime.

 

Kiko: Oh no….

 

Junichi: [sheds a tear] I don’t like that we’re going to be stuck in here when there’s a chance that I possibly won’t see Felicity ever again.

 

Kiko: We’ll get out of here Junichi. I promise you that! You’ll see Felicity again!

 

Junichi: [blushes] Ookini…

 

**I waved goodbye to Junichi and went back into my room. It’s getting really late now and I do feel a bit tired.**

 

**_DING DONG_ **

 

**Huh? Someone at my door? I should go open it then. Walking up to the door and opening it, I saw Tsuru standing there.**

 

Tsuru: [twirls ponytail] Hey, can we talk?

 

Kiko: Sure.

 

**I invited her into my room and took a seat on my bed.**

 

Kiko: So what’s up Tsuru?

 

Tsuru: [rubs her left arm] So, I have a crush on someone already but I don’t know if I should take the first move or not.

 

**A crush on someone here already? It only been two days. Who she crushing on? Please don’t tell me it’s Orochi.**

 

Kiko: It’s not Orochi is it?

 

Tsuru: [laughs] Heaven no! That guy is such a perverted bastard.

 

Kiko: That I can agree with there.

 

Tsuru: [looks to the side] I’m unsure if the person I’m crushing on is gay or not which is why I’m here.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Tsuru: [serious] Kiko, IS YOUR BROTHER GAY?

 

Kiko: ………...EH?

 

Tsuru: [looks down] I don’t know if he’s gay or not but I grown to have a crush on him ever since he took command that one time.

 

Kiko: I don’t know what to say.

 

Tsuru: [frowns] I’m scared to be rejected like this which is why I thought I could seek out a reliable source here.

 

Kiko: I don’t know if my brother will feel the same way, but I can ensure you that he is not gay.

 

Tsuru: [sighs] That’s a relief. Now should I make the first move?

 

Kiko: I don’t know about that. You don’t want to look too desperate out there.

 

Tsuru: [nods] I understand.

 

Kiko: I think maybe if you spend time with him and befriend him, then you can approach that way.

 

Tsuru: [crosses her arms] I get it now. I don’t want to look like some yandere girl.

 

Kiko: I hope not because then you’ll be killing someone.

 

Tsuru: [chuckles] You have a good point there. Thanks Kiko.

 

Kiko: No problem.

 

**Tsuru left the room after that and not a moment too soon since Monokuma came on the monitor.**

 

Monokuma: Ahem. It’s now 10 PM which mean it’s nighttime. The mess hall will now be closed so GO TO SLEEP!

 

**I was just about to go do that.**

 

**Darn bear and this game he’s trying to play.**

 

**Just who does he think he is?**

 

**Well, no time to think, let just get some shut eyes**

  


**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: ONE PATH CAN LEAD TO SUCCESS_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: WHILE TWO OTHER PATHS CAN LEAD TO FAILURE_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT THAT DOES BRING A GOOD QUESTION_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: DOES ALL THREE PATHS LEAD TO DESPAIR?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next free time event poll is here. This time the one with the most votes get the solo free time. Nana and Junichi are not in the vote as they already had a free time event and I want to be fair for the other students.
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/13973219


	5. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Daily Life 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of the FTE this time around was Sadashi Enomoto! Hope you enjoyed it.

Monokuma: Good morning my students! It is now 7 A.M. Time to get out of bed and do something you bastards!

 

Kiko: Ugh….

 

**Another day. Another time we’re going to be spending our lives in this place.**

 

**Better get going and join the others at breakfast now.**

 

**After I got up and walked into the mess hall. I could see most people already spending time eating their breakfast.**

 

Sadashi: [smiles] Good Mornin’ Kiko!

 

Takara: [waves] Hey K.A!

 

Nara: [neutral] Nice of you to join us Kiko.

 

Kiko: Hey…..

 

**I was about to join the girls when I caught a sight that was unusual to me.**

 

Tsuru: [gigging] Okay, so then when she thought that she could had the advantage over me. They revealed that the next challenge was a simply holding a pose for as long as we can. [crosses her arms] She was floored at the pose I went into.

 

Yoichi: [eyes widen] You don’t say!

 

Tsuru: [nods] Yeah. I bent my whole body backward and clinched my ankles holding them. Everyone was shocked.

 

Yoichi: [laughs] I wish I was there to witness their reactions.

 

Tsuru: [smiles] So this girl ended up trying to mimic me and struggled so much. She got so angry that she just called me a freak of nature.

 

Yoichi: [frowns] Well that wasn’t nice. I think you’re a special individual.

 

Tsuru: [blushes] Thank you…

 

**I know I told her that she should at least spend time with my brother. But I didn’t expect her to go that fast for a relationship. Guess this shows how much I really know everyone.**

 

Nana: [feeling sick] Ugh. What a terrible couple.

 

Sadashi: [roll her eyes] Please, you’re just bein’ jealous that it isn’t you there speakin’ to Yoichi.

 

Nana: [scowls] No one asked you skank. [left hand on hip] I don’t get what he even sees in ugly over there.

 

Takara: [frowns] Nar.F, that’s not very nice to say about my sis. She finally found someone she really like.

 

Sadashi: [tips hat; nodding] Yeah. If they want to be love birds, ya just gonna have to let them.

 

Nana: [growls] No one asked for your opinions here!

 

Nara: [writes in notepad] Although, I didn’t expect that a relationship would blossom this quickly here. This is great research however.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Nara: [gasps] Oh! I’m sorry Kiko. I actually get various ideas for my games based off actual relationships. It help me develop what type of guys to design for the next game.

 

Kiko: Really?

 

Nara: [nods; smiling] Indeed. Thanks to this development here. I can already think of a game that could be base off the guys we have here.

 

Sadashi: [eyes widen] Seriously? But it’s only been at least three days already. How do you already have ideas for them.

 

Nara: [flips through notepad] It’s quite simple actually. If you take a look at how the person interact with everyone, you can get a basis grasp on how to develop a personality for a character. [points forward] Take your brother for example Sadashi. Base off appearance alone, he could be singled out as the big tough guy that everyone could be afraid of. But when you speak to him, you learn that he’s actually a softie.

 

Sadashi: [looks to the left] Well, can’t argue about that there.

 

Nara: [looks up] Still… I wonder how the relationship formed...Takara, Kiko do you have any ideas?

 

Takara: [shakes head] Not that I knew of.

 

Kiko: Not a single clue.

 

**I say that with a forced smile because if they knew that I somehow set them up, Nana is going to possibly throttle me.**

 

**We were about to speak some more until the door opened up with a scene none of us were expecting.**

 

**_Rikona walked in with Kenta and Junichi following behind her. Both of them were carrying Orochi by holding onto his arms and legs as he’s trying to break free. Yoshinori was behind them not happy._ **

 

Yoshinori: Player Rikona, this is simply inhuman here!

 

Rikona: You wanted everyone to arrive on breakfast on time right?

 

Yoshinori: Well yes, but this isn’t the way to do this.

 

Rikona: I know my brother here. He won’t arrive for breakfast until at least another hour.

 

Orochi: Sis, you’re scary sometime.

 

Rikona: Hmph.

 

Yoshinori: Well, we’re at least in the mess hall now, so can you at least tell them to let him go.

 

Rikona: Fine...Kenta, Junichi, you can let him go now.

 

Kenta: Okay!

 

Junichi: Understood.

 

**_The two took it literally as they just dropped Orochi to the floor._ **

 

Orochi: OW!

 

Junichi: Sorry about that.

 

Kenta: I’m not, that was funny.

 

Rikona: If you don’t want that to happen to you again dear brother, you get your fucking ass out of bed and show up for breakfast when you’re suppose to. Got it?

 

Orochi: G-got it…

 

**Rikona can be pretty scary there. You don’t really want to cross her at any time there…**

 

Rikona: [smiles] Good morning everyone.

 

Orochi: [rubs head] Uh, morning?

 

Kiko: Rikona, can I asked what that was about?

 

Rikona: [juggles go stone] Well, I was merely following Yoshinori plan to have everyone arrive for breakfast. But knowing my brother, he would of at least tried to sleep in as usual. So I took action for it.

 

Orochi: [points forward; enraged] By dragging me out against my will?

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] Well, do you think you honestly go with anything I suggest?

 

Orochi: [scowls] That’s not the point here sis! You can’t just go and force people to do things against their will!

 

Yoshinori: [nods] I agree with Player Orochi here. [flashes a yellow card] Player Rikona, I forbid you from doing this type of action again.

 

Rikona: [neutral] Really? [looks to the left] I refuse.

 

Yoshinori: [shocked] Eh?

 

**That was fast.**

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms] That would explain why you asked for my brother then.

 

Rikona: [neutral] In order for Orochi not to struggle, I needed capable people to really hold him down. Junichi was the ideal choice. I do not understand why Kenta tagged along, but he helped at least.

 

Kenta: [shrugs] I thought it would be fun at least.

 

Orochi: [points forward; angry] Fun my ass!

 

Takao: [eyes closed; arms crossed] I could of at least gave some assist in it.

 

Rikona: [looks to the side] Apology there Takao, you were caught up in your food that I didn’t wish to bother you.

 

Takao: [nods] Very well then, I understand.

 

Kenta: [curious] Hey, have anyone seen my sister?

 

Yoshinori: [frowns] Brother Jun appears to not be here either.

 

Isamu: [rubs head] Midori had an idea on something for everyone to do and dragged Jun out to help get materials.

 

Yoshinori: [clenches whistle] I see...Couldn’t she at least confronted me on that matter…

 

Isamu: [chuckles] I asked her about that, she said that you would possibly lecture her.

 

Yoshinori: [shocked] ….

 

**Never thought something like that could hurt his feelings there.**

 

Midori: Oh goodie. Everyone is here.

 

**Midori showed up with Jun following her.**

 

Midori: [smiles] Hello everyone!

 

Yoshinori: [points forward] Player Midori! What is the meaning of going off with Brother Jun!

 

Midori: [pouts] You don’t have to be mean Yoshi! Ju is okay here.

 

Jun: [smiles] You worry too much brother.

 

Midori: [smirks] Anyway, I had this idea on something everyone could do together! A game!

 

Kenta: [curious] A game you say? [cat smile] Does it only involve frisbees?

 

Midori: [looks to the side] No….Ju objected to that idea when I spoke to him about it.

 

Kenta: [thumbs up] Smart lad there.

 

Jun: [rubs head] Yea… [neutral] The idea was that we do a relay race. Put into four teams of four, you have eight different tasks to compete. Once you complete the task, you grab a flag of your team color and the next person on your team goes. The first team to finish will win first place trophies. Second place team get second place trophies and third place team gets third place trophies.

 

Isamu: [crosses his arms] What does the last place team get?

 

Jun: [straighten his sash] They’ll get participation ribbons.

 

Midori: [big smile] So what do you think?

 

**I think it sounds fun. It is something that everyone else can do and I can see that others are being in agreement as well.**

 

Kiko: I believe we’re in Midori.

 

Midori: [arms up; smiling] Hurray!

 

Jun: [bows] This will be wonderful then. [neutral] Here are 16 straws everyone. Each one is marked with one of four colors. Red, orange, green or blue. Once you get a straw, look for your teammates.

 

**One by one we each took a straw. I ended up with a straw with an orange mark on it. So I guess that means I’m on the orange team.**

 

Yoichi: [smiles] Look like we’re on the same team here Kiki.

 

Kiko: I guess so Yoichi.

 

**I looked to see that my other two teammates were going to be Midori and Nana. Nana didn’t look so happy to be on a team with two other females.**

 

Nana: [scowls] We better win this event!

 

Yoichi: [chuckles] Now now Nana. Isn’t this just for fun?

 

Midori: [tugs ponytail] Yeah Nan! We should at least have fun together!

 

**I looked over to the red team and noticed it was all males. Kenta, Junichi, Orochi and Takao were a team.**

 

Orochi: [pumped up] Oh yeah! Our team look pretty strong! We got this in the bag here!

 

Kenta: [nods] Hell yeah man! We’re taking first place here!

 

Junichi: [neutral] I’ll be sure to do my best for the team.

 

Takao: [neutral] But be warned. These events could be against us here.

 

Orochi: [smirks] Dude, with the four of us together, we got this in the bag!

 

**I can tell that those boys are going to be a tough team to beat. Looking past them, I can see the four members of the green team interacting. It seems that Jun and Yoshinori got on a team together as well with Nara and Takara.**

 

Takara: [smiles] J.H, Y.H. Nar.F! Let win this for the green team!

 

Jun: [nods] Yeah! We’re going to do our best in this game here!

 

Yoshinori: [frowns] Are we sure that I should be playing here? What if someone tries to cheat.

 

Nara: [crosses her arms] Well it would make the teams uneven but I’m sure everyone at least be pissed against a cheater. No one gonna cheat.

 

Takara: [nods] Yeah Y.H, you worry too much!

 

Yoshinori: [points forward] I can’t help it if I’m a stickler for the rules!

 

**If those four are a team, then that should mean the last team is Isamu, Sadashi, Tsuru and Rikona.**

 

Isamu: [fist up] Go team RITS!

 

Rikona: [confused] Team RITS?

 

Isamu: [rubs head] Yeah. It’s the first letter of our four names. R for Rikona, I for Isamu, T for Tsuru and S for Sadashi.

 

Rikona: [neutral] I see then…

 

Tsuru: [rubs her left arm] It doesn’t matter what we’re called! We’re taking first place!

 

Sadashi: [tips hat] I don’t care what place we come in. If we’re in the top three, I can possibly use the trophy someway into a fashion piece.

 

Midori: [crosses her arms] Now that teams are formed. Ju and I are going to go set up the game in the main deck!

 

Jun: [smiles] Good luck everyone! May the best team win!

 

**Everyone else finished breakfast and we all went our own way. I eventually went back into my room.**

 

Kiko: There’s some time until the game starts. I should go out and spend time with someone.

 

**_FREE TIME STARTS_ **

 

**Walking around, I eventually arrived to the mess hall to see Sadashi hanging around.**

 

Sadashi: [grins] ‘Ey Kiko, you ready to lose to my team?

 

**_Do you want to spend time with Sadashi Enomoto?_ **

  


**_YES_ ** **_/ NO_ **

  


Sadashi: [crosses her arms] You wish to learn my weaknesses? Tough luck!

 

**I spent time with Sadashi learning about her suppose weaknesses.**

 

Sadashi: [thinking] Ya know, I been thinkin’ of updatin’ my wardrobe.

 

Kiko: Oh? How come?

 

Sadashi: [rubs head] Well, I’m a fashion peer to those that wish to dress themselves up in a bunch of junk like the stuff I’m wearin’. But….

 

Kiko: But what?

 

Sadashi: [sighs] If I don’t showcase them new ideas, then people might just not take an interest in Steampunk.

 

**I can see why you be upset about it, but we’re currently trapped here.**

 

Kiko: Can I learn more about Steampunk then?

 

Sadashi: [hands on her hips] Hmm… Are you worthy enough to know? I should quiz you here first.

 

**A quiz? Oh boy.**

 

Sadashi: [smiles] It’s just one simple question that everyone should know at least. What century is Steampunk style based off of?

 

**I should know this! The answer should at least be obvious here. It’s the….**

  


**_20th Century / 18th Century /_ ** **_19th Century_ **

  


Kiko: I believe it’s the 19th century?

 

Sadashi: [thumbs up] Ya got it! [crosses her arms] Steampunk takes an alternate 19th century British Victorian era or the wild west in a post-apocalyptic future where steam power is the mainstream usage.

 

Kiko: So you normally picture yourself in a world that is ruined?

 

Sadashi: [neutral] ….. [looks to the side] Yeah, I guess you can say that

 

Kiko: When did you take an interest in Steampunk?

 

Sadashi: [thinking; rubbing her forehead] Hmm….I believe it was when I was twelve. [chuckles] Mom freaked out when she saw me with a blowtorch but I found my passion.

 

**Well, they always that kids shouldn’t play with fire but good for her I guess?**

 

**We said goodbye to each other and I eventually went back into my room.**

 

Kiko: I bet they have everything set up now. I should get to the main deck.

 

**I stepped out of my room and walked into the teleporter onto the main deck. I seemed to have been the last one to arrive since everyone else was there. There appeared to be four colored mats, four colored boxes and eight different stations set around the main deck.**

 

Midori: [smiles] Hey there Ki! You made it!

 

Yoshinori: [crosses his arms; smiling] Everyone at least made it. That’s good.

 

Kenta: [rubs head] Considering we actually have nothing else to do. This is at least the least tame thing out there.

 

Nana: [scowls] I’m only here because I refuse to lose.

 

Nara: [sweatdrop] How thoughtful there sis.

 

Jun: [rubs head; smiling] If everyone is okay, I would like to explain the rules.

 

Takao: [eyes closed] Please do.

 

Jun: [nods] Right. [looks to the side] Okay so everyone is going to be starting on their team color mats. Decide on who’s going first at that time and when Yoshinori blows the whistle, the first players shall run to their colored boxes and pull out a ball with a number on it 1-8.

 

Midori: [crosses her arms; grinning] From there, you’ll go to a station with that number to do a task there. Finish the task and grab the colored flag there and head back.

 

Jun: [smiles] First team to finish first get first place trophies! [neutral] Any questions?

 

Kiko: How did you get all of these things?

 

Jun: [rubs right arm] Well, some of these things we were able to find in the storage room. The trophies and the ribbon we had to get using the replicator.

 

Midori: [grins] So does everyone understand the rules?

 

**No one else really had any other questions so we all got onto our team mats for the relay race. It was decided that I was going to go first for the team. So I had to wait for the whistle to blow.**

 

**3…..**

 

**2…..**

 

**1…..**

 

***TWEET!!!!!***

 

**_Kiko, Sadashi, Kenta and Jun are all running out to their boxes while in the background the others are either cheering for their teammates or in Nana case, not really caring at the moment._ **

 

Yoichi: Go Kiki! You can do it!

 

Orochi: Come on Kenta! We can’t afford to lose here!

 

Kenta: I hear ya man but this station ain’t easy!

 

Jun: Oh……

 

Yoshinori: Hmm...I believe in you Brother Jun. Just take it slow!

 

Jun: Right!

 

Sadashi: Who idea was it to have a dress up station?

 

Midori: Oh that was my idea! Isn’t it fun?

 

Sadashi: NO! THESE CLOTHES DON’T SUIT ME AT ALL!

 

Junichi: Sis is mad….Midori, please apologize to her when this is over.

 

Midori: Eh? Okay then I guess.

 

Nana: HURRY UP ALREADY UGLY!

 

Kiko: I would if you could be a respectable teammate there.

 

Nana: What was that? You don’t think I can be respectable?

 

Kiko: No, not really.

 

Nana: Well screw you too!

 

Tsuru: We’re in the lead yes!

 

Isamu: Let go team yeah!

 

Rikona: …..Woo.

 

Tsuru: Some team spirit there Rikona.

 

Rikona: …..WOO! GO TEAM GO! YEAH!

 

Orochi: Rikona? What the heck?

 

Rikona: This stays between all of us got it?

 

Tsuru, Isamu, Orochi: Got it…..

 

**The event went on smoothly according to everyone else. Most struggled on various stations while others had it normally. It was a fun event to compete in, even if it meant that we got second place in it.**

 

Nana: [rolls her eyes] Way to be useless out there stupid.

 

Midori: [confused] I don’t know what you’re talking about. We got second place!

 

Nana: [scowls] We didn’t even win! That’s why!

 

Yoichi: [hands up in defense] Now now Nana, we had fun didn’t we?

 

Nana: [blushes] Yeah, we had fun….

 

Kiko: I mean, we’re the top half at least.

 

**I looked over to the side to see the other teams interacting. The blue team ended up winning while the red team got third and the green team got last.**

 

Jun: [frowns] I’m so sorry everyone. I caused us to lose here.

 

Yoshinori: [points forward] Fear not Brother Jun! We may of gotten last but we still gave it our all!

 

Takara: [nods; smiling] Your brother is right J.H. We may of sucked but at least we had fun.

 

Nara: [crosses her arms] That’s all that should matter here in the end.

 

Jun: [about to cry] Thank you everyone...I’m glad this was a success.

 

Orochi: [pouting] I can’t believe I lost to my sister. I thought we had this in the bag!

 

Rikona: [narrow her eyes] Right….I wasn’t expecting us to win either.

 

Sadashi: [tip hat] But this is nice. I can use part of this trophy as some type of head piece.

 

Kenta: [surprised] The whole trophy?

 

Sadashi: [shakes head] Nah. Just some of it. Ya want somethin’ too Junichi?

 

Junichi: [smiles] I’ll take you on that gift sister.

 

Isamu: [chuckling] Good game either way brother. I thought you had this in the bag.

 

Takao: [nods] It was a tiring fight. If only Orochi didn’t struggle on the final station.

 

Orochi: [angry] How was I supposed to roll three ones in one roll? It’s impossible!

 

Rikona: [shakes head] Not really… [juggling go stone with one hand] It’s really 1 out of 216. Considering that everyone else struggled just as you did, you just had worse luck.

 

Isamu: [rubs head] At least you don’t get punished for failing to roll three 1’s.

 

Tsuru: [confused] Punishment for failing that? Like what? Getting shot to death or something?

 

Isamu: [crosses his arms] I said punished. Not straight out killed. Who does that?

 

**Everyone is getting along with one another. It’s a good feeling here…**

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Oh? What’s going on here?

 

Takara: [shocked] AIEEEEEE!

 

Jun: [holds himself] Where did he come from?

 

Monokuma: [shows claws; angry] Why is everyone being all buddy buddy here? I don’t like that at all!

 

Yoichi: [checks his nails] We’re not playing your stupid game Monokuma. No matter what you do.

 

Monokuma: [neutral] ….. [turns around] I see…. I need to give you a reason thing.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Monokuma: [paws in the air] A motive! And I have the perfect one set up. Head to the talent rooms!

 

**Unsure on what we need to do, we decided not to try and cross Monokuma for now so we made our ways to where the talent rooms are to find eight booths with everyone names on it.**

 

Nara: [confused] What is this?

 

Kenta: [rubs head] That booth got mine and Midori name on it.

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] Do we go inside them?

 

Isamu: [thinking] I dunno man. It could be a trap.

 

Rikona: [sighs] Trap or not, Monokuma brought these out for a reason. We must go with it.

 

**As Rikona says that, she dragged Orochi into the booth that had their names on it. Everyone else followed suit into their own booth.**

 

Yoichi: [smiles] Shall we see what’s inside Kiki?

 

Kiko: I guess so. Everyone else is already doing it.

 

**Following Yoichi into the booth, the door behind us locked itself up.**

 

Kiko: Hey! What gives?

 

**I tried to open the door but it wouldn’t even budge. Turning back around, I could see a table with a bottle with something inside it and a monitor.**

 

Yoichi: [thoughtful thinking[ Hmm. This is very strange indeed. Why would Monokuma lock us up in here.

 

Kiko: I have no clue here. I’m going to guess it have to do with the motive at least.

 

**Just as I finished speaking Monokuma showed up on the screen.**

 

Monokuma: Hello my students to your motive! In front of you is a potion. One of you two must take a drink of that potion to experience brand new things happening to you! The other one will get to witness all the changes.

 

Kiko: What? How would they turn back to normal then?

 

Monokuma: But to turn them back to their normal selves, all you gotta do is commit a murder! That’s all!

 

Yoichi: [concerned look] That’s pretty inhumane there…

 

Monokuma: You won’t be able to leave your booth until one of you drink that potion. Who going to change for the better? Upupupupu.

 

**The monitor went black leaving it just me, Yoichi and the potion.**

 

**…..Should I?**

 

Yoichi: [crosses his arms] Kiki, I know that look.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Yoichi: [sigh] You were thinking about taking one for the team here weren’t you?

 

Kiko: It’s just a potion isn’t it? What harm could it give us?

 

Yoichi: [smiles] I’m glad you’re willing to look out for me all these times, but I think it’s time I look out for you here.

 

**Before I could even say anything, Yoichi grabbed the potion and chugged it himself.**

 

Kiko: Yoichi!

 

Yoichi: [feeling green] Urk. That did not taste well.

 

Kiko: Are you okay at least?

 

Yoichi: [smiles] Never bette…..

 

**Before Yoichi could finish, he passed out into my arms]**

 

Kiko: Yoichi!

 

**I heard the door unlocked so I started to carry Yoichi out of the booth.**

 

**Turned out I wasn’t the only one. Everyone else was also carrying one of their sibling. Well almost everyone.**

 

Sadashi: [growls] Ugh, if I knew I was draggin’ Junichi around, I would of at least drank it.

 

**From what it seems, the people that drank the potions were Yoichi, Isamu, Jun, Junichi, Midori, Nana, Takara and Rikona. Exactly what kind of change are we supposed to be seeing here?**

 

**Before anyone else could say anything, the monitor turned on to show Monokuma.**

 

Monokuma: Hello my students, it’s now 10 P.M. That means it’s nighttime! Good night bastards!

 

Kiko: We should take everyone to bed here. Maybe we’ll learn more in the morning here.

 

**Everyone took their sibling to their assigned room. Some helped Sadashi out before we went to our own rooms.**

 

**….What is Monokuma planning with this motive? What type of changes am I going to be expecting from Yoichi?**

 

**I couldn’t think about it much since I was going into a deep slumber.**

  


**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: THEY NORMALLY SAY THE BEST DECISIONS ARE THE WORST DECISIONS._ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: AND THAT THE WORST DECISIONS ARE THE BEST DECISIONS._ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT WHICH ONE IS NORMALLY THE RIGHT DECISIONS IN THE END?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: THE BEST OR THE WORST?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: DON’T THEY END UP WITH THE SAME RESULTS EITHER WAY?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the motive have affected half the cast. They will not be in the next two Free Time Event Poll. You'll have fewer people to chose from here.  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14047539


	6. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Daily Life 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nara Funai was the winner of this Free Time Event so enjoy hearing from the Otome Game Developer!

Monokuma: Good morning my students! It is now 7 A.M. Time to get out of bed and do something you bastards! Maybe meet some new people? Upupupupu.

 

**Ugh...I’m still not getting used to the morning announcement.**

 

**….But something in that announcement bugs me. What did Monokuma meant by new people?**

 

Kiko: I hope Yoichi and the others are okay.

 

**Upon exiting the room I was greeted by the most unexpected person to be up at the moment. Orochi was exiting his room about the same time as me.**

 

Orochi: [rubs head] Oh. Hey Kiko.

 

Kiko: Orochi? You’re actually up early for once?

 

Orochi: [angry] What’s that supposed to mean? [crosses his arms] I couldn’t help worry about Rikona that’s all.

 

**Are you sure it isn’t because you don’t want her dragging you out of your room?**

 

Orochi: [rubs head] Anyway, let go to breakfast. I’m sure the others are there.

 

Kiko: Of course.

 

**Orochi and I left through the teleporter and made our way to the mess hall. Upon arriving, we noticed that the only people there were the other six people that didn’t drink the potion.**

 

Sadashi: [surprised] Orochi?! You’re up early?

 

Orochi: [depressed] You too? Are all of you going to be shocked that I am here early?

 

Nara: [writes in notepad] After the morning events we saw yesterday, then yes this is shocking.

 

Orochi: [turned to stone] …..

 

**Poor Orochi…**

 

Kiko: Everyone else still asleep?

 

Takao: [nods] It’s certainly unusual. [thoughtful thinking] Whatever was in that potion, we must be glad that we did not take a sip.

 

Tsuru: [concerned] There was something that bothered me though. [points out] Did everyone hear that morning announcement?

 

Takao: [crosses his arms] About the meeting new people? I have heard that.

 

Kenta: [rubs head] But I thought that there were only sixteen of us here. Did that bear go and just kidnap more people?

 

Yoshinori: [shocked] What if those people were trapped in the other colored wards!

 

Nara: [concerned] Does this mean they’re also doing a killing game?

 

Sadashi: [clenches fist] Exactly how many people does Monokuma need to make their lives a livin’ hell?

 

**We were caught up in thinking about the possibility that some other people were stuck in a killing game that we didn’t even noticed the door opening.**

 

Yoichi: [smiles] Good morning everyone.

 

Kiko: Yoichi?! Are you okay?

 

Yoichi: [confused] Yeah. I’m fine. Is there something the matter Kiki?

 

Tsuru: [concerned] But we saw you passed out after the motive last night. I was worried for you.

 

Yoichi: [rubs head; laughing] Oh is that what happened? [crosses his arms; smiling] I’m sorry for making you worry Tsuru.

 

Tsuru: [blushing] Oh...It’s nothing. [neutral] But you should apologize to your sister at least.

 

Yoichi: [nods] Right. I’m sorry for making you worry Kiki.

 

**...Yoichi seems fine right? Monokuma said the potion was going to do something but Yoichi looks okay.**

 

Yoichi: [realization] Oh. I just remembered. Midori was running down the hallway back and forth. [neutral] I think she’s trying to get inside the room but keep missing the door.

 

Kenta: [concerned] That can’t be normal.

 

**Just in we see Junichi walks in carrying Midori before he places her down.**

 

Midori: [smiling] OhthankyousomuchJunichi!IwaswonderingwhenIwasgoingtogetintothemesshallbecausethedoorjustkeptslippingmymindthere!Hieveryone!MidoriShibuyahavearrived!

 

**…..**

 

Midori: [confused] Iseveryoneokay?Youallgonesosilent?

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] Midori, are you okay?

 

Midori: [nods head] Yeah!IneverfeltbetterKenta!Ijustwanttorunandrunandrunandrunandrunandrunandrunandrunandrun!Gottagofastright?

 

Takao: [concerned] That can’t be normal here.

 

Sadashi: [shocked] She’s like the hedgehog! I mean she is wearin’ blue.

 

Kiko: Is this the effect of the potion?

 

Sadahi: [clenches her left arm] Does this mean that Junichi is different too? [points to him] Junichi are you okay?

 

Junichi: [thumbs up] I NEVER FELT BETTER!

 

**Holy! That’s a loud voice.**

 

Junichi: [confused] WHAT IS WRONG EVERYONE? [GRINS] ARE YOU ALL STILL SLEEPY AT THIS HOUR?

 

Takao: [shakes head] No. If we were still tired, you certainly woke us up.

 

Junichi: [thumbs up] THEN I’M GLAD TO HAVE HELPED TAKAO!

 

Sadashi: [shocked] This is not Junichi! [points; angry] He would never scream at the top of his lungs!

 

Junichi: [shocked] SIS! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! [rubs head] I AM INDEED JUNICHI ENOMOTO! THE ULTIMATE DOG WALKER!

 

Sadahi: [pulling her hair] STOP SHOUTING ALREADY!

 

Orochi: [scared] If everyone is acting different, I’m scared to know what happened to Rikona.

 

???: Are you that worried about me dear brother?

 

**_Orochi soon found himself grappled from behind by his sister Rikona. She appeared to have a different expression from her normal expression._ **

 

Orochi: Rikona?! What are you doing?

 

Rikona: I’m not allowed to get close to my dear special brother?

 

Orochi: But...There’s a thing called personal space!

 

Rikona: ….But you don’t do the same to the other girls...Why am I different?

 

Orochi: Because you’re my sister!

 

Rikona: Aww, can’t we be more than that?

 

Orochi: Rikona, what are you doing? Rikona, NO! STAY AWAY FROM THERE!

 

**Okay, time to look away from that scene. I would help Orochi, but I am not getting involved in that. Poor Orochi though.**

 

Nara: [eyes widen] Well, I didn’t expect that to have happen. 

 

Nana: [pouts] It’s not fair!

 

Nara: [shocked] Nana, when did you get here?

 

Nana: [cries] Why must Rikona fall for her brother! She’s more suited for my sister instead!

 

Nara: [neutral] …..[shocked] EH?! Sis, what is wrong with you?

 

Nana: [confused] What do you mean sis?

 

Nara: [sweats] You rarely speak about this type of romance. There’s something wrong with you.

 

Nana: [scowls] No! There’s something wrong with you here!

 

Nara: [confused] Huh?

 

Nana: [crosses her arms] You’re always alone in your life. You should go out and find a woman in your life.

 

Nara: [angry] I’M STRAIGHT SIS!

 

Nana: [shocked] WHA! YOU’RE STRAIGHT? [depressed] Now who am I going to ship? [eyes sparkled] Maybe I should ship Kiko and Sadashi.

 

**….Help?**

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms; looking to the left] I’m not gettin’ involved in that. She’s already annoyin’ enough.

 

Takao: [crosses his arms] We’re missing Isamu, Takara and Jun.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Takao: [looks to the side] With how everyone is acting here, I can’t help think that my brother is different.

 

Isamu: FREEDOM!

 

Kiko: Was that Isamu?

 

Takao: It was. Let go check.

 

**_Kiko and Takao looks out in the hallway to see that Isamu is running down the hallway butt naked._ **

 

Kiko: My eyes!!!!

 

Takao: Isamu? What are you doing?

 

Isamu: Oh? Hey Kiko and Takao! ….You’re still wearing clothes?

 

Kiko: Put some pants on Isamu!

 

Isamu: NO! I deserve to express myself here.

 

Takao: Isamu, this isn’t like you at all. Why are you naked?

 

Isamu: Are you serious brother? I always been like this!

 

Takao: No you haven’t.

 

Kiko: I’m so disturbed here.

 

Takao: I’ll try to put a stop to this Kiko. Go rejoin the others.

 

Isamu: YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!

 

Takao: Get back here Isamu!

 

**I’m never going to get that image out of my head now. What the heck was that?**

 

Yoshinori: [confused] Player Kiko, what was that screaming just now?

 

Kiko: You do not want to know.

 

Yoshinori: [neutral] ….Tell me.

 

Kiko: No.

 

Yoshinori: [looks to the side] Very well.

 

Jun: [depressed] Why are we all here again?

 

Kiko: Jun?

 

Jun: [looks up] This is so dishearten to even do.

 

Yoshinori: [shocked] Brother Jun? Are you okay?

 

Jun: [looks forward] No. Are you even okay?

 

Kiko: This is very odd.

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Agree. Brother Jun never been this sad before.

 

Jun: [rubs left arm] I can hear you. But why should it matter, everyone speaks behind my back anyway.

 

Yoshinori: [concerned] ...Player Kiko. I think later on the non-potion people should have a meeting.

 

Kiko: Why?

 

Yoshinori: [shakes head] This is a matter that we must discuss here. For now, I’m going to try to cheer Brother Jun up.

 

Jun: [shakes head[ It won’t work.

 

Yoshinori: [points forward] You don’t know that!

 

**What is going on here? Jun acting all depressed? Isamu being naked? Junichi shouting? Rikona being…..I don’t know how to word it. Why is everyone that drank the potion acting so strange? Where’s Takara?**

 

Takara: [neutral] ….

 

Tsuru: [surprised] Takara! There you are! Are you okay?

 

Takara: [nods] Yes.

 

Tsuru: [confused] Huh? Don’t you feel any different sis?

 

Takara: [shakes head] No.

 

Kiko: This is odd. Are you sure you’re okay Takara?

 

Takara: [nods] Yes.

 

Tsuru: [shocked] What is this? It’s like she’s a robot. [concerned] Takara, please say something.

 

Takara: [neutral] ….

 

Tsuru: [angry] WHERE IS THAT BEAR?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Did someone ring?

 

Tsuru: [points forward] YOU! What have you done to my sister?

 

Monokuma: [tilts his body] Eh? What do you mean? Are you feeling okay Takara?

 

Takara: [nods] Yes.

 

Monokuma: [waves paw] See, she’s perfectly fine.

 

Kiko: You know that’s a load of BS!

 

Monokuma: [blushes] Aw, I been caught!

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms] What the heck is wrong with them!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] This is the effect of the potion. Your eight classmates have suddenly done a sudden change in their personalities. Upupu

 

Kiko: What?

 

Kenta: [rubs head] I don’t like this at all. Midori gotten more annoying than before.

 

Midori: [frowns] Kentathatisverymean!Iamjustmyselfhere!Howdareyousuggestsuchathing!

 

Kenta: [looks to the side] Like I said, she’s annoying now.

 

Orochi: [angry] I DON’T LIKE THIS SIDE OF RIKONA!

 

Rikona: [smirks] That’s so mean to say dear brother.

 

Orochi: [hands up in defense] You stay away from me!

 

Monokuma: [looks away] Well if you want your dear sibling back to normal, all you have to do is one thing for me.

 

Kiko: ….We have to kill someone.

 

Monokuma: [paws in the air] You got it! [waves left paw; smiling] Have fun everyone.

 

**Monokuma left us alone in the mess hall with our eight strange siblings.**

 

**...Kill another student? No. We shouldn’t do this.**

 

**Breakfast was a bit somber today. With how the motive was being set up, we had to keep an eye on the eight people that were affected not only for their sakes. But also for our sanity.**

 

**After that, I went straight back to my room.**

 

Kiko: I know Yoshinori asked for a meeting, but I think there’s still some time to speak to someone else.

 

**_FREE TIME STARTS_ **

  
  


**I walked around until I came across Nara and Nana in the storage room. I already know speaking to Nana is going to be annoying so let try Nara.**

 

Nara: [curious] Hello Kiko, what bring you here?

 

**_Do you want to spend time with Nara Funai?_ **

  
  


**_YES_ ** **_/ NO_ **

  
  


Nara: [crosses her arms] Well this will certainly get me some fresh air from my sis here…

 

**I spent some time watching Nara write in her notepad. How big is that thing?**

 

Nara: [thoughtful thinking] Say, Kiko. What would be your ideal type?

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Nara: [hand on left hip] You know my talent right?

 

Kiko: Yeah, you’re the Ultimate Otome Game Developer.

 

Nara: [tug her hair] And my games are famous to many girls out there that would love to have the perfect boyfriend.

 

Kiko: It must be hard having Nana as a sister then.

 

Nara: [chuckling] Yeah, she can be quite a handful but I love her noneless. [looks to the side] But everyone needs to know that it’s only a game. The perfect boyfriend doesn’t exist.

 

**Did Nara have trouble with relationships in the past?**

 

Nara: [points out] Did you know that most stories have certain males already prepared to be made?

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Nara: [thoughtful thinking] Well, I’m not the only one that creates Otome games. There are other games out there. There could be one involving a high schooler girl trapped in a mansion with vampires.

 

Kiko: Eh?

 

Nara: [flips through notepad] Or you could be the only female in the student council while the rest are males. [grins] There’s many possible stories out there that most developers made. [clenches fist] But there’s one type of male I always hate in those games.

 

Kiko: Really? What type of male is it?

 

Nara: [neutral] The bad boy type.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Nara: [shakes head] I have always seen in stories, movies, television shows, and even in books that there’s almost at least a bad boy character that just exist to give the main heroine trouble. [looks up] They’re the most despicable type of people out there and it just make me sick.

 

**Almost thinking she dated a bad boy before….**

 

Nara: [sigh] My highest rating game actually is the only game to actually include a bad boy character as a love interest. [neutral] But it’s also my least favorite game I have ever developed. [looks to the side] I don’t get why girls have to fawn all over bad boys.

 

Kiko: That must really suck Nara. I don’t really date much but I too try to stir away from those type of boys.

 

Nara: [smiles] At least you think differently than my sister. [thoughtful thinking] So, what is your ideal type?

 

Kiko: Hmm, well I guess they would need to be a strong and gentle man out there. I would like it if someone could defend me while they still care about the world.

 

Nara: [chuckling] Sounds like you have a thing for Junichi then?

 

**Eh? Me and Junichi? I don’t know.**

 

Nara: [looks to the side] If we weren’t forced to try and kill one another and spend a certain number of days together, I would assume you be the main heroine of this otome game.

 

**Nara and I left each other and I went back into my room. I sure learned a lot from Nara there.**

 

**Junichi and I? I’m unsure on that relationship though. Romance was never my strong suit anyway.**

 

**_DING DONG_ **

 

**Huh? Someone is at my door? Opening the door, I was greeted with Yoshinori.**

 

Yoshinori: [smiles] Player Kiko, it’s time for the meeting. If you will follow me please.

 

Kiko: Oh, okay.

 

**I followed Yoshinori as he led us all to the archives.**

 

**Why are we having our meeting in the archives?**

 

Yoshinori: [looks to the side] No one have mentioned going in here since all they do is speak about various murder in the folders. I figured it be a perfect meeting spot to discuss since it’s nearly night time.

 

Kiko: Okay then?

 

**Yoshinori and I walked in and were greeted with the other six that weren’t affected by the potion.**

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms] Ay, Yoshinori, what is the meetin’ for again?

 

Yoshinori: [concerned] This is a matter about the motive that Monokuma gave us.

 

Kenta: [rubs head] Why do we need a meeting about this?

 

Tsuru: [rubs left arm] Kenta does bring a good point. They’re only acting differently much to our cargain.

 

Orochi: [shudders] Rikona wouldn’t leave me alone. I had to lock myself in my room just to avoid her.

 

Yoshinori: [points out] This is the problem however! This is not a normal thing to have happen to all of us.

 

Takao: [eyes closed] What would you suggest we do then?

 

Yoshinori: [crosses his arms] There’s eight of them and there’s eight of us. I would like to issue a buddy system.

 

Nara: [left eye raised] A buddy system?

 

Yoshinori: [neutral] For the next few days, each of us spend time with one of the affected people just to keep an eye on them.

 

Kiko: Do we start off with out own siblings?

 

Kenta: [shakes head] Nope. Not starting this out with Midori. She’s already annoying enough as her normal self.

 

Sadashi: [concerned] Yeah, I have to agree with Kenta there. My ears already hurtin’ enough there.

 

Takao: [looks to the side] I will have no objections to looking after my brother first.

 

Nara: [nods] The same here. Nana is just in a lovestruck mode.

 

Orochi: [freaking out] Please, someone take Rikona off my hand here.

 

Tsuru: [rubs head] I don’t mind looking after someone else.

 

Yoshinori: [thoughtful thinking] Hmm, myself, Player Takao and Player Nara will keep an eye on our sibling for the day. The rest of you decide on who you wish to look after.

 

Tsuru: [waves arm] Can I have Yoichi! I still want to spend time with him at least.

 

Kiko: Sure Tsuru. You can watch over my brother.

 

Sadashi: [tips her hat] If it will help Orochi there, I’ll take Rikona.

 

Orochi: [sniffs] You’re a lifesaver Sadashi! [smiles] Maybe later we can have a date.

 

Sadashi: [looks away] Don’t push ya luck.

 

Kenta: [cleans out left ear] Yeah, I’ll go with Takara. She is only answering yes and no right?

 

Orochi: [smiles] I’ll take Midori then. [crosses his arms] I like Junichi but the yelling is too much.

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Then Player Kiko will look over Player Junichi. [smiles] I’m glad we were able to figure this out. Let meet back here every night to change buddies. Spend time with them until it’s at least one hour left until night time to give them free reign to do what they think is best.

 

Sadashi: [nods] Yeah, can we go now?

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Of course. Meeting adjourned.

 

**We all left the archives and went our own separate way as night time was announced. Time to go to sleep I guess.**

 

Yoichi: [shocked] Kiko? What were you all doing in the archives?

 

Kiko: Oh hey Yoichi. It was nothing. Just a discussion about something.

 

Yoichi: [looks to the side] I see….[smiles] Say are you busy right now? Maybe I can let you relax a bit.

 

Kiko: I’m actually kind of tired at this moment so I’ll need to pass.

 

Yoichi: [nods] I understand, how about tomorrow then?

 

Kiko: Sorry, I’m going to be busy as well there. How about the day after tomorrow?

 

Yoichi: [claps his hand] Wonderful! The day after tomorrow, please meet me in my talent room. It’ll give me time to prepare everything.

 

Kiko: You just want to paint my nails.

 

Yoichi: [crosses his arms] Well my sister nails are pretty bland looking. They need to be spiced up a bit. [neutral] The day after tomorrow.

 

Kiko: It’s a date.

 

**We said goodbye to each other as I made my way to my room.**

 

**This motive we were given….**

 

**Is someone really worth killing just to get everything back on track?**

 

**No! It shouldn’t be.**

 

**I should get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow…**

 

**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: HOW HARD MUST IT BE TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: WHEN YOU STRIVE ALL YOU CAN YET STILL DON’T GET THE RESPECT YOU DESERVE?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: SO WHAT IS THE POINT OF TRYING WHEN PEOPLE CAN’T ACCEPT IT ALL?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: SO WHY NOT JUST SIT BACK AND RELAX A BIT._ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: THOSE PEOPLE AREN’T TRULY WORTH YOUR TIME._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Free time vote for this chapter. Five people to choose from this time.  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14092326


	7. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Daily Life 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a tie for the FTE. I used randomizer and Tsuru Ishii won the vote.  
> There's also more to be shown in this chapter.

Monokuma: Good morning my students! It’s now 7 A.M! Time to get out of bed and do something you bastards!

 

**Another announcement, another day in this place.**

 

**According to Yoshinori, we’ll be doing a buddy system for now. If I recall, my buddy today is Junichi.**

 

Kiko: Maybe I should wait for him this morning.

 

**I left my room and rang Junichi doorbell waiting for him.**

 

**It didn’t take long until Junichi opened the door to greet me.**

 

Junichi: [neutral] GOOD MORNIN’ KIKO! WHAT BRINGIN’ YOU HERE?

 

Kiko: Well, it’s morning and I think it’s always nice to go eat breakfast with a friend.

 

Junichi: [looks to the side] YOU THINK WE’RE FRIENDS?

 

Kiko: Yeah, is that wrong? Everyone is my friend. More or less.

 

Junichi: [smiles] I AM HONORED TO BE YOUR FRIEND! LET JUST GO EAT BREAKFAST!

 

**Despite the personality change due to the potion, Junichi is still his same self. Just more jolly and louder.**

 

**I’m not going to go deaf because of this am I?**

 

**I hope not.**

 

**Junichi and I made our way to the mess hall ready to start our days.**

 

Kiko: Hopefully everyone else is okay.

 

**But as soon as the mess hall door opened, I really wished everyone was back to normal.**

 

**_On the left side of the room was Orochi cowering in the corner while Midori and Sadashi were trying to holding back Rikona from him._ **

 

Rikona: Please let go of me. I just want to be with my dear brother.

 

Sadashi: And I’m tellin’ ya that you need to give your dear brother some personal space.

 

Rikona: But he needs me.

 

Orochi: I need a restraining order!

 

Midori: WowIcannotbelievethatRikonaissolovestruckaboutherownbrother!IthoughtthatNanawasgoingtostartshippingallthegirlstogetherbutIbetshewillsupportincest!

 

Sadashi: Midori, please shut up.

 

Midori: Buttheywouldbecutetogether.

 

Orochi: I’m going to be sick.

 

Rikona: I’ll help make you feel better.

 

Orochi: PLEASE DON’T!

 

**_On the right side of the room, Yoshinori and Takao were wrestling with a half clothed Isamu with Jun sits nearby looking all depressed._ **

 

Yoshinori: Brother Jun, please help us out.

 

Jun: Why should I? Isamu is just going repeat his actions from yesterday.

 

Takao: This is unacceptable however. I don’t care if this was simply a change in personality. Nudity is not allowed.

 

Isamu: Bite me! You can not be the boss of me here! I AM MY OWN INDIVIDUAL! Let me go now!

 

Yoshinori and Takao: No! Put your clothes back on!

 

Isamu: NEVER!

 

Jun: Yay?

 

**_In the middle of the room, Nana sat with Nara writing on something. Kenta sat nearby annoyed with Takara giving a blank expression and Tsuru and Yoichi sat next to each other watching the drama._ **

 

Nana: I’m telling you Nara, I think you look perfect for one of the girls here.

 

Nara: Sis, I’m not going to date another person here.

 

Nana: But you need a woman to take care of you.

 

Nara: Are you calling me weak?

 

Nana: No…..

 

Yoichi: I think she just called you weak.

 

Tsuru: That had to hurt.

 

Nara: I’m used to it however. But hearing it from my sister is another story.

 

Nana: Come on! You aren’t weak sis! But if you keep pushing every choice of romance away, then you’ll never have a happy life.

 

Nara: My life is happy as a single lady. Stop trying to butt in!

 

Kenta: God, can you two please shut up already. You’re giving me a headache.

 

Yoichi: Well you didn’t have to sit with us.

 

Kenta: I’m not getting involved in the other stuff. You agree with me right Takara?

 

Takara: Yes.

 

Tsuru: Will you stop using my sister as a question machine. I don’t like it.

 

Kenta: Why? She isn’t worried about it.

 

Tsuru: That isn’t the point here. She should be doing her own thing here.

 

Kenta: Whatever.

 

**This is madness. This motive is driving everyone crazy.**

 

Junichi: [concerned] WHY IS EVERYONE FIGHTIN’? WE SHOULD BE GETTIN’ ALONG HERE!

 

Kiko: I kinda lost my appetite now.

 

Junichi: [worried] OH NO! ARE YOU OKAY KIKO?

 

Kiko: Oh, I’m fine. I’m just not hungry. If you’re hungry, you can go eat Junichi.

 

Junichi: [smiles] VERY WELL! FEEL BETTER KIKO!

 

**I left the group and made my way to the storage room for some peace and quiet.**

 

Kiko: …..This is stressful.

 

**I thought that this was just going to be a simple three years learning at Hope’s Peak.**

 

**But….**

 

**Getting Kidnapped.**

 

**Monokuma killing game.**

 

**Half the group personalities changing with a sip of a potion.**

 

**This is just too much to handle!**

 

Kiko: Is this what growing up is like?

 

Sadashi: [rubs head] I don’t know what ya thinkin’ Kiko, but you should really put those thoughts out.

 

Kiko: Sadashi?! What are you doing here?

 

Sadashi: [neutral] I think the bigger question is, why ya here alone?

 

Kiko: Oh. I was just trying to collect my thoughts.

 

Sadashi: [looks to the side] This motive gettin’ to ya? I get ya.

 

Kiko: Why are you here anyway? Weren’t you watching over Rikona?

 

Sadashi: [chuckles] I was but then Orochi ran out like a pussy draggin’ Midori with him and if I had to guess, he’s lockin' himself and her in his room. Rikona is likely hangin’ around his door. [crosses her arms] So I’m free to do what I wanted to do.

 

Kiko: What would that be?

 

**I saw Sadashi pick up one of the first place trophies we left in the storage room after Midori and Jun fun event we did.**

 

Sadashi: [smiles] I’m gonna make myself a headpiece usin' this trophy. Ya welcome to watch if you want.

 

Kiko: Maybe some other time. I been thinking about heading back into my room. I’m sure Junichi will be alright.

 

Sadashi: [nods] Ya, Junichi a gentle soul, he won’t hurt anyone. Have fun.

 

Kiko: Right. We still have to meet at the archives for the next meeting.

 

Sadashi: [tips hat] Ya, it’s gonna be annoyin’ though.

 

**We took our separate ways and I went back into my room.**

 

**There isn’t really anything else to do here.**

 

Kiko: Maybe I should go see someone.

  
  


**_FREE TIME STARTS_ **

  
  


**I walked around until I came across Tsuru in the mess hall.**

 

Tsuru: [waves] Hey Kiko, how is it going?

 

**_Would you like to spend time with Tsuru Ishii?_ **

  
  


**_YES_ ** **_/ NO_ **

  
  


Tsuru: [grins] You want me to see how flexible you are? Let do it.

 

**I spent time learning how flexible my body was with Tsuru.**

 

Tsuru: [thoughtful thinking] Hmmm

 

Kiko: Tsuru?

 

Tsuru: [tugs ponytail] Quiet, I’m trying to think here.

 

**Okay….**

 

Tsuru: [thoughtful thinking] Hmmm [yells] Argh I can’t figure it out!

 

Kiko: What’s wrong Tsuru?

 

Tsuru: [crosses her arms] Well it’s just that I been trying to think about how to make my next limbo trick very exciting but I can’t seem to think of anything.

 

Kiko: Oh? What kind of tricks have you done before.

 

Tsuru: [smiles] Oh lot of them that it’s hard to really keep track of them all. [frowns] But that makes the next trick hard to attempt.

 

Kiko: I see...Was there something you thought about doing?

 

Tsuru: [looks to the side] Sometime I thought about doing something life threatening but my manager always seemed to have objected to it.

 

Kiko: Because you could hurt or possibly kill yourself?

 

Tsuru: [scowls] That’s exactly what my manager said. [hands on hips] I get the idea of wanting to protect someone life but how am I going to expand my horizon if everything I do is safe?

 

Kiko: Well, have you thought about getting a new manager?

 

Tsuru: [surprised] … [looks down] Um, that could be hard to attempt here.

 

Kiko: Why? You’re in control of your own life. You could just tell your manager that if she or he isn’t willing to listen to your ideas then they’re just not meant to be your manager.

 

Tsuru: [looks to the side] Yeah….telling that to my mom is a swell idea.

 

Kiko: Oh….

 

Tsuru: [sigh] I love my mom but she is always on Takara and I mind on how we need to be safe. [left hand on hip] I think I’ll have to get used to it because telling off my mom is just something I don’t feel like doing.

 

Kiko: I understand. Family is indeed important.

 

Tsuru: [smiles] Thanks Kiko. I feel so much better after this discussion.

 

**The two of us said bye to each other and I returned back to my room.**

 

Kiko: Hmm, maybe I should go check up on Junichi.

 

**I went searching for Junichi until I found him in the storage room. He seemed to have been in thought.**

 

Junichi: [eyes closed] ….. [screams] ARGH!

 

**That scream surprised me as he kicked one of the shelves near the door. It got a bit of a crack on it now.**

 

**….It’s just a crack right?**

 

Kiko: Junichi are you okay?

 

Junichi: [shocked] KIKO?! YOU SAW ME JUST NOW? [looks down] I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED NOW.

 

Kiko: You really surprised me there Junichi. Are you okay?

 

Junichi: [looks up] I AM WORRIED FOR SADASHI! WE HAVEN’T SPENT A WHOLE LOT TOGETHER!

 

Kiko: I see….

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] I WISH THERE WAS SOMETHING THE TWO OF US COULD DO TOGETHER AS BROTHER AND SISTER.

 

Kiko: Have you thought about talking to her about it?

 

Junichi: [nods] I HAVE INDEED BUT SHE LOCKED HERSELF IN HER TALENT ROOM CLAIMING SHE WAS WORKING. I WISHED NOT TO HAVE BOTHER HER.

 

Kiko: Maybe we can talk to her tomorrow morning then? I’ll be there to help you.

 

Junichi: [smiles] THANK YOU KIKO! I’LL MEET YOU AT YOUR DOOR IN THE MORNING!

 

**Junichi left in a good mood after that. I’m glad I can help him out.**

 

Kiko: Oh shit it’s almost time for the meeting.

 

**I made my way to the archives waiting for everyone. One by one everyone else arrived. Sadashi was the last one to show up looking a bit grouchy.**

 

Sadashi: [looks to the side] Can we not make this a long meetin’ please?

 

Yoshinori: [confused] Are you doing something really quick Player Sadashi?

 

Sadashi: [tips hat; smiles] Ya, somethin’ to include in my outfit.

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Very well, pick your next buddy and I’ll let you get to it.

 

Sadashi: [right hand on hip] If ya say so. I’ll take my brother.

 

**Oh that’s good news to hear. Junichi will be happy to hear that.**

 

Kiko: If it is okay. I promised my brother I do something with him tomorrow.

 

Kenta: [rubs head] Yeah I have no objections. I’ll take Rikona.

 

Orochi: [sigh of relief] Yeah. I’m still trying to avoid her. [smiles] I’ll take Isamu.

 

Takao: [nods] Good luck then Orochi. [eyes closed] May I look over Jun, Yoshinori?

 

Yoshinori: [crosses his arms; smiling] Of course Player Takao, please take good care of Brother Jun.

 

Tsuru: [rubs left arm] I’ll look over my sister this time around.

 

Nara: [writes in notepad] Judging on the remaining people. I’m going to look after Midori while Yoshinori gets my sister.

 

Kenta: [cleans out left ear] So we’re done here?

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Yes. Great work everyone. Meeting adjourned.

 

**We all left and went our own way. I was heading back to my room until I saw Yoichi standing next to my door.**

 

Kiko: Oh hey Yoichi.

 

Yoichi: [smiles] Hello Kiki. Tomorrow is our big day right?

 

Kiko: Yeah. I’m going to go ahead and get an early sleep.

 

Yoichi: [nods] Very well Kiki. I’ll go prepare everything. See you tomorrow.

 

**Did Yoichi give a slight sinister smile there?**

 

**Nah can’t be.**

 

**I entered my room and fell onto my bed. Tomorrow is a special day.**

  
  


**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: SOMETIME THE LIGHT OF THE WAY CAN TRULY BE AWE INSPIRING!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT TRULY THE HEART OF THE DARKNESS IS HARD TO BRIGHTEN!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: CAN YOU FIND THE RIGHT WAY?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: CAN YOU EVEN HIDE FROM YOUR DARKNESS?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: OR ARE YOU WILLING TO JUST EMBRACE IT FOR THE BETTER?_ **

  
  


Monokuma: Good morning my students! It’s now 7 A.M! Time to get out of bed and do something you bastards!

 

**Yawn...Another day. This make what the fourth day? I lost count.**

 

**_DING DONG_ **

 

**Someone at the door? I got up and opened it to meet Junichi there.**

 

Junichi: [slight smile] Hello Kiko. It’s mornin’.

 

Kiko: Huh? Yeah. I remember now. We were going to meet your sister in the mess hall.

 

Junichi: [nods] Shall we get goin’ then?

 

**Yeah. Let get……**

 

**Wait…..**

 

Kiko: Junichi!

 

Junichi: [shocked] What?

 

Kiko: You’re not yelling?

 

Junichi: [confused] What do you mean Kiko? I’m gettin’ confused here.

 

**If Junichi here is back to normal then….**

 

**It can’t be!**

 

**No!**

 

Kiko: Junichi, no time, we need to check every room.

 

Junichi: [shocked] What why?

 

**I didn’t explain to him as I took off through the teleporter.**

 

**Someone….No I shouldn’t think of it.**

 

**It just can’t be.**

 

**I made my way to the hallway and noticed one of the doors was opened.**

 

Kiko: The storage room?

 

**I made my way over to the storage room but my path was blocked off.**

 

Kiko: What? Why is a shelf blocking the door?

 

Junichi: [breathing] Kiko, what’s the matter? [surprised] Why is the shelf blockin’ the way into the storage room?

 

Kiko: Junichi, we need to get in here.

 

Junichi: [nods] Okay.

 

**There was a small gap that Junichi was able to lift the shelf from and lifted up the shelf allowing us to see what was inside.**

 

**But the truth is, we wished we didn’t.**

  
  


**_The ground of the storage room was cluttered with a bunch of miscellaneous objects but one thing stood out among it all._ **

 

**_The bloodied body of Yoichi Aoyama._ **

 

**_He was dead._ **

  
  


Kiko:No….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

 

**I couldn’t handle the sight that I must've passed out.**

 

**Is this what they meant by truly feeling despair?**

  
  


**_FIFTEEN STUDENTS REMAIN  
_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A body has been discovered! Oh no.


	8. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Deadly Life

???: Wakey wakey Kiko.

 

**Ugh….**

 

**Did I pass out?**

 

**I opened my eyes but I saw myself staring straight into Monokuma face.**

 

Kiko: Gah!

 

**I quickly got up an saw that everyone else was standing in the hallway.**

 

Junichi: [shocked] Kiko, thanks goodness you are okay.

 

Kiko: Ugh….

 

Takao: [concerned] Are you okay Kiko? The shock of your brother death must really be taking a toll on you.

 

**Brother death?**

 

**…..Yoichi.**

 

**So he died after all?**

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Now that everyone is up and ready, I can explain the second stage of this killing game!

 

Rikona: [left eyebrow risen] Second stage? What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: [blushing] I’m sure you all remember rule six right?

 

Takara: [nods] The rule that state that whoever kills become the blackened and can’t be caught right?

 

Monokuma: [paws in air] That is correct!

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] Where does that put us then?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Silly boy, you need to investigate!

 

Kiko: Investigate?

 

Monokuma: [tilts head] Really? You don’t know. Silly me for not including the remaining rules.

 

**The ehandbooks we had chimed up as we all took a look at them.**

 

**It seems that Monokuma included some new rules.**

 

**Rule #8: Once a body is discovered, an investigation must take place to discover who the blackened is in the class trial.**

 

**Rule #9: If the blackened is discovered during the class trial, then they will be punished.**

 

**Rule #10: If the blackened isn’t discovered during the class trial, then everyone else will be punished and the blackened can leave the space station.**

 

Midori: [confused] Class trial? What’s that?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] A class trial is where you all will discuss who the blackened is. As it stated in the rules, you must correctly identify who the blackened is.

 

Jun: [concerned] And us getting it wrong mean we’ll be punished…

 

Monokuma: [smiles] That’s correct!

 

Yoshinori: [clenches his whistle] I hate to be frank, but this punishment…

 

Monokuma: [looks away] Execution.

 

**!!!!!!!**

 

Yoshinori: [squeezes his whistle] I have thought so.

 

Isamu: [freaked out] Are you kidding me?

 

Orochi: [angry] Hey! Why are our lives on the line here now?

 

Tsuru: [shaking] I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die.

 

Takara: [surprised] Sis! Calm down.

 

**Everyone was in a state of panic. And in the middle of it, Monokuma seemed to be thrilled about it?**

 

Kiko: Everyone stop it!

 

**They all took a glance at me. I could tell some still looked shaken.**

 

Kiko: We can’t afford to be freaking out here. This is just what Monokuma want.

 

Sadashi: [surprised] Kiko, how you feelin’ so calm about all of this?

 

Kiko: I’m not…. But I refuse to show it in front of Monokuma here.

 

Monokuma: [paws in front of mouth] Upupupupupu.

 

Kiko: We have no choice but to do what he suggests.

 

**Not to mention….I need to figure out who killed my brother.**

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Now that you all understand, here’s a gift for you all.

 

**Monokuma gave us some type of device. What is this thing?**

 

Monokuma: [waves paw] This is the Monokuma file. It shall help explain some things about the body. Tah tah!

 

**Monokuma left us all now.**

 

**We really have to do this…**

 

Rikona: [crosses her arms] Before we start investigating. I would like to make a suggestion.

 

Nara: [confused] What is it?

 

Rikona: [thoughtful thinking] Considering that one of us is the culprit, we can’t afford them to disturb the crime scene.

 

Junichi: [looks to the side] If I may, I’ll keep an eye on the crime scene so that no one will disturb it.

 

Sadashi: [grins] Yeah, Junichi ain’t the culprit here. I trust him.

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] As promising as that may be, I don’t think he should be doing this alone.

 

Takao: [eyes closed] Then I’ll keep watch with him. If two people are looking over each other, then they can’t disturb the scene.

 

Rikona: [slight smile] I’ll take that then. Be sure to stop anyone who tries to do anything shady.

 

Junichi: [nods] Will do.

 

Nana: [annoyed] Can we hurry up already. I want to know which one of you girls killed Yoichi!

 

Kiko: Why are you assuming it’s a girl?

 

Nana: [eyes sparkled] Because no man would ever kill!

 

Sadashi: [sweat drop] I know everyone is back to normal, but you are still unbelievable.

 

**Everyone then left off to do their own investigation.**

 

**Yoichi….**

 

**I swear, I’ll find out who killed you here.**

  


**_INVESTIGATION STARTS_ **

  


**First things first. I should check out the Monokuma File we were given.**

 

**Opening up the file, I started to read the details that were written.**

 

**_The victim is Yoichi Aoyama._ **

 

**_The cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head._ **

 

**_The time of death is 2:07 A.M._ **

 

**_In addition, there appears to be slight bruises on the back of his body._ **

  


**_MONOKUMA FILE #1 ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**2:07 A.M…. He died while I was sleeping….**

 

Kenta: [cleans left ear] Huh, wonder what Yoichi was doing out that late for.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] Do you remember Yoshinori plan to keep an eye on the other half right?

 

**Yeah… We were to keep an eye on them all until it was night time.**

 

Kenta: [rubs head] I got nothing against the serious guy but he should of made clearer words. At least have someone keeping watch during night time like a night guard.

 

Kiko: That could of helped a little bit.

 

Kenta: [smiles] Glad you see it that way. [looks to the side] By the way, you noticed it right?

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Kenta: [rubs head] Everyone else personalities are back to normal. [neutral] It’s like they weren’t even under the effect of the potion.

 

**That’s true….**

 

**When I heard Junichi not yelling this morning, I realized that something was wrong.**

  


**_PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**….**

 

**Speaking of that potion. What was Yoichi change in personality?**

 

**Maybe I should keep it in mind for the class trial.**

  


**_YOICHI MYSTERIOUS PERSONALITY ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**….**

 

**I have to be strong here…**

 

**Entering the room, I can see Yoichi dead body lying there on the floor.**

 

**Yoichi….**

 

**Why did you have to die.**

 

Junichi: [concerned] Kiko… Are you sure you wish to be here?

 

Kiko: Yes. I know this is hard for me but we need all hands on deck.

 

Junichi: [slight smile] You are a good person Kiko. I’ll be willin’ to help out by any means necessary.

 

Kiko: There was something on my mind. Do you recall what happened after I fainted?

 

Junichi: [thoughtful thinking] Hmm, after I heard you scream and that you fainted, Sadashi came runnin’ from the talent rooms surprised by your scream. From there, we heard the body discovery announcement.

 

Kiko: Body discovery announcement?

 

Junichi: [rubs head] We asked about it while you were out cold. Accordin’ to Monokuma, once three discover the body, the announcement is played for everyone. [looks to the side] From there, everyone else started to arrive to the scene of the crime.

 

Kiko: I see. Did Monokuma mention anything else?

 

Junichi: [shakes head] Not that I can remember. He did seemed a bit panickin’ that you were dead for some reason.

 

Kiko: Me? Why?

 

Junichi: [neutral] I’m unsure on it. I think it’s nothin’ though.

 

Kiko: Well thanks for the head up.

  


**_JUNICHI ACCOUNT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**_BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Junichi: [rubs head] Um Kiko…

 

Kiko: Yes?

 

Junichi: [neutral] Do you know what happened to the shelf?

 

**….Um well you kicked it.**

 

Kiko: It’s nothing that should concerned you.

 

Junichi: [eyes narrows] Really?

 

Kiko: Yeah. It’s nothing important.

 

**I don’t want to lie to him saying that he caused a dent in it.**

 

**But looking at the shelf he kicked. It’s the same one that was blocking the door.**

 

**That shelf is huge… Huge enough to block the large door.**

 

**There was a small gap that was like small to get through but Junichi lifted it with ease.**

 

**That broken part that Junichi kicked appeared to be completely broken now. That’s what must of caused it to tumble then.**

 

**Wait…**

 

**Is that a loose nail?**

 

**Monokuma must be a bad builder to leave a nail like that hanging.**

  


**_SHELF ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**I made my way to the body and grimaced at the image of his face.**

 

**If it wasn’t for the clothes, you couldn’t tell that it’s Yoichi.**

 

Rikona: [calm expression] Pretty gruesome isn’t it?

 

Kiko: You seems calm about this.

 

Rikona: [shakes head] I would be lying to myself if I wasn’t. It’s like you said, we can’t let Monokuma see us in despair.

 

Kiko: Right.

 

Rikona: [neutral] Anyway, it seems that this culprit really went all out against your brother.

 

Kiko: It’s really is a bloody mess.

 

Rikona: [nods] I think this culprit was possibly in the heat of the moment here. [thoughtful thinking] I tried to count the wounds, but I believe I lost count after fifty.

 

Kiko: Fifty?

 

Rikona: [nods head] Yes. I’m no expert at being a coroner, but judging by the wounds. The weapon would have to have at least a curve shape somehow.

 

Kiko: Could it be in this pile?

 

Rikona: [shakes head] Negative. I had Orochi check every item on the floor. Not a single one was covered in blood.

 

Kiko: I see.

  


**_RIKONA ACCOUNT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Rikona: [concerned] There’s another thing you should know.

 

Kiko: What is it?

 

Rikona: [looks to the side] …..

 

Kiko: Rikona, I need to know.

 

Rikona: [nods head] Very well. [neutral] I found these in his pocket.

 

**Rikona pulled out what looked like a switchblade and a folded note.**

 

**I’m starting to dread on what he had those for….**

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] I didn’t read the note, but I have some type of hunch on what it included.

 

**…..I’m a bit scared to read the note right now. Maybe once the trial is over?**

  


**_YOICHI BELONGINGS ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**There doesn’t seem to be anything else involving Yoichi body save for his back wounds.**

 

**…**

 

**How did he get those? He looked perfectly fine when I last saw him.**

  


**_YOICHI BACK WOUNDS ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**Looking around, I saw Yoshinori near the trophy so I approached him for something.**

 

Yoshinori: [concerned] I seems to have failed as a leader.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Yoshinori: [clenches his whistle] I thought that my careful planning of the buddy system would of helped out at least to ensure no one would murder. But alas, it seems that I was mistaken.

 

Kiko: You shouldn’t blame yourself Yoshinori. No one expected anyone to be out at night time.

 

Yoshinori: [slight smile] You are a good person Player Kiko. I swear on my honor that I shall step up to improve my worth as a leader to everyone.

 

Kiko: That’s good.

 

**Still….His buddy system plan. I should keep that in mind just in case.**

  


**_BUDDY SYSTEM ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Kiko: What were you doing over here by the way?

 

Yoshinori: [rubs head] Ah well, the trophies were a bit odd if you asked me.

 

Kiko: Really?

 

Yoshinori: [nods] I remember when I last came in here, there were eleven trophies. I took one to cheer up Brother Jun by taking one of the bronze trophies, but it appears that two more trophies disappeared. [crosses his arms] I’m unsure on if it important or not.

 

Kiko: Hmm, I do recall someone taking a trophy for themselves.

 

Yoshinori: [shocked] You do?

 

Kiko: I’ll need to check on her anyway.

 

**Still….The trophies could have some type of meaning. One bronze. One silver. And two gold all taken from their bunch.**

  


**_TROPHIES ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Midori: [waves] Hi hi Ki! I heard you mentioned the trophies? I took one!

 

Kiko: You did?

 

Midori: [nods head] Yeah. I saw those trophies and I just remembered how we done in the relay race so I took one of them to my room.

 

Kiko: I see…

 

Midori: [concerned] I hope that doesn’t pinpoint me as a suspect because I am INNOCENT to the tee!

 

Kiko: Thanks for the head up.

  


**_TROPHIES UPDATED_ **

  


**Hmm, I don’t know if there’s anything else in here. There is the ladder…. Normally it’s in the corner of the room but this time it’s not.**

 

Isamu: [rubs head] Does the ladder catch your interest too Kiko?

 

Kiko: A bit. The last time I saw it was in the corner of the room.

 

Isamu: [grins] You and me both here. It seemed that someone used this ladder though.

 

Kiko: Really?

 

Isamu: [nods] I have found two sets of prints on this very ladder due to it being dusty a bit.

 

**Isamu seems to be right. On the side of the ladder appeared to be some type of print that looked like it went around the handles.**

 

**Not only that, it appears there’s a mark on one of the rods that almost went around the rod.**

 

**Very curious though….**

  


**_LADDER ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**I don’t think I’m going to find anything else in this room now so I should look somewhere else. I have a hunch on where to look though because I need to check something.**

 

**Making my way out, I went to the replicator room. I needed to know if the culprit used this or not.**

 

**Of course I wasn’t the only one in here. Nana was also in the room.**

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] Great, what do you want?

 

Kiko: I’m investigating of course.

 

Nana: [crosses her arms; scowling] Well investigate somewhere else. I already examined this place.

 

Kiko: Really?

 

Nana: [huffs] Yeah. I wanted to check if the replicator was used and it wasn’t.

 

Kiko: Oh. Thank you Nana. That was exactly what I wanted to check too.

 

Nana: [looks away] Really? Then I helped out a bit?

 

Kiko: Yes, this will help out a bit.

  


**_REPLICATOR ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**With that out of the way, I needed to check on Sadashi.**

 

**So I made my way to where I expected her to be hanging around. Right in front of her talent door.**

 

Sadashi: [grins] Ay Kiko. What bring ya here?

 

Kiko: I needed to ask you something.

 

Sadashi: [nods] Sure, ask me anythin’.

 

Kiko: I recall the last time we met, you took one of the trophies.

 

Sadashi: [shocked] You remembered that? [grins] You got some good memories there Kiko.

 

Kiko: Thanks. I want to know what happened to your though.

 

Sadashi: [rubs head] Ah well, I don’t have it as a trophy anymore. It’s now a headpiece on my head ya see.

 

**Looking over Sadashi, I can see she included what looks to be a golden loop on the opposite side of her head. That’s what left of that trophy?**

  


**_TROPHIES UPDATED_ **

  


Sadashi: [crosses her arms] It took me all last night.

 

Kiko: So you were in your talent room during night time?

 

Sadashi: [nods] Ya, it isn’t a strong alibi. I know that… Although, there was a time I stood out to took a breather because I was waitin’ on the head piece cool down. I heard possibly the strangest sound

 

Kiko: Really?

 

Sadashi: [looks to the side] It was like a loud slam. I thought something had happened and panicked so I locked myself in my talent room waiting for mornin’ to come.

 

Kiko: I see…

 

**This could be helpful information or not. Who knows….**

  


**_SADASHI ACCOUNT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**Before I could do anything else, the monitor came on to show Monokuma.**

 

Monokuma: I believe that is good enough time now for investigation here. Everyone meet in the main deck as we’ll be heading to the class trial shortly.

 

**Damn, we’re out of time?**

 

**I hope I found good enough evidence to help find out who this culprit is.**

 

**I made my way to the main deck where everyone else was. It seems that I was the last one to arrive.**

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Now that everyone arrived, we can get to the class trial.

 

Orochi: [rubs head] Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but how?

 

Monokuma: [grins] With this!

 

**The next thing we noticed is that the ground started to shake opening a hatch as an elevator arrived in front of us opening it gate.**

 

Monokuma: [waves paw] You shall take this elevator to the class trial. Everyone must attend it.See you there!

 

**Monokuma left after that leaving it down to us fifteen.**

 

Jun: [sadden] Are we really doing this?

 

Yoshinori: [firm] We have no choice Brother Jun. We must abide to this.

 

Orochi: [clenches his left arm] I’m not enjoying this at all. Our lives are on the lines here if we’re wrong.

 

Takao: [nods] Then we must afford to make no mistakes here.

 

Kiko: Right. We’ll find out who killed my brother.

 

Nara: [crosses her arms] Then let just make haste. We can’t afford to keep that bear waiting any longer.

 

**We all got onto the elevator one by one until the last person got on with the gate closing behind them.**

 

**The elevator was going down while everyone was feeling tense already.**

  


**_A split screen showing Rikona, Yoshinori, Takao, Tsuru, and Sadashi was shown. All were currently blue._ **

  


**One of us was a murderer….**

  


**_A split screen showing Yoichi, Nana, Kenta, Orochi, Takara, and Junichi was shown. Yoichi was red compared to the remaining five being blue._ **

  


**And if we don’t figure out who that person is….**

  


**_A split screen showing Nara, Jun, Midori, Kiko, and Isamu was shown. All were currently blue._ **

 

**We’ll die!**


	9. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Class Trial I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUTH BULLETS:
> 
> MONOKUMA FILE #1
> 
> The victim is Yoichi Aoyama.
> 
> The cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head.
> 
> The time of death is 2:07 A.M.
> 
> In addition, there appears to be slight bruises on the back of his body. 
> 
> PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE
> 
> The motive Monokuma gave us to cause half the group get a change of their personalities. The people affected were Isamu, Jun, Junichi, Midori, Nana, Rikona, Takara, and Yoichi. They appeared to be back to normal with no recollection of what they done once someone died.
> 
> YOICHI MYSTERIOUS PERSONALITY
> 
> Yoichi personality remained a mystery to everyone else so no one else knows how he was changed.
> 
> JUNICHI ACCOUNT
> 
> From what Junichi claims, Sadashi came from the talent room after hearing my scream. Everyone else came hearing the body discovery announcement.
> 
> BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT
> 
> The announcement is played once three people have discovered the body.
> 
> SHELF
> 
> The shelf was big enough to block the door saved for a small gap to get through. It was already starting to be broken once Junichi kicked it in a fist of rage. There's a loose nail but it's possibly not important.
> 
> RIKONA ACCOUNT
> 
> Rikona had Orochi check every item on the floor near Yoichi body and none of them matched the wounds that was inflicted on Yoichi.
> 
> YOICHI BELONGINGS
> 
> Yoichi had a switchblade and a folded note kept in his pockets. Why was he holding these?
> 
> YOICHI BACK WOUNDS
> 
> Although they're slight brusies, how did he even get them?
> 
> BUDDY SYSTEM
> 
> Yoshinori's idea to have those not affected by the potion to keep an eye on those that are affected by the potion. We were to keep an eye on them until it was one hour until Night Time.
> 
> TROPHIES
> 
> Four trophies are missing from the group of trophies. Two gold, one silver, one bronze. Yoshinori took one to cheer Jun up. Midori took one to her room. Sadashi took one to turn into a headpiece.
> 
> LADDER
> 
> The ladder was in the middle of the room. There appeared to have been two different type of marks. One around the handles and one that almost goes around the rod.
> 
> REPLICATOR
> 
> The replicator appeared to have not been used to import anything that could of helped out in this murder.
> 
> SADASHI ACCOUNT
> 
> Sadashi spent all night in her talent room making her head piece. She went out for a breather only to hear a massive sound and retreated back into her room in a sign of panic.

**The elevator arrived to a stop and we all stepped out of it into a new room.**

 

**The appearance looked a bit tacky though. Pink flooring along with what appeared to have been black and white curtains hanging on the wall. In the middle of the room appeared to be sixteen stands in a circle with a throne nearby.**

 

Monokuma: [paws in air] Welcome! Welcome! I hope you are enjoying the wonderful creation of the class trial here.

 

Nana: [annoyed] Wonderful? This place look hideous to look at.

 

Monokuma: [looks away] Oh…. And to think I worked so hard on it. [neutral] But nevermind that. Please find your name tag as that’ll be your seat for the class trial.

 

**We all searched for our name tags and took our places. It seems that everyone was to face their twin in this circle Monokuma made here.**

 

**….It’s go time.**

 

**Who killed Yoichi my brother?**

 

**I’m going to get to the bottom of this no matter what!**

  
  


**_CLASS TRIAL STARTS_ **

  
  


MONOKUMA: Now then, let us begin with a basic explanation of how the class trial works.

 

MONOKUMA: During this trial, you’ll decide on who done it.

 

MONOKUMA: If you happen to figure out who the blackened is, then only they will be punished.

 

MONOKUMA: But if you pick the wrong one….

 

MONOKUMA: Then I’ll punish everyone beside the blackened! And that student will get to leave this space station.

 

TSURU: [rubs left arm] Those are some messed up rules.

 

MONOKUMA: That’s just how things are in here.

 

RIKONA: [crosses her arms] Before we actually begin. There’s something I want to ask.

 

**_The group looks at the thing that is currently standing in Yoichi spot._ **

 

RIKONA: What on earth is that for?

 

MONOKUMA: Ah well, it’s not nice if they had to miss out everything just because they are dead.

 

**Monokuma, you sick bastard….**

 

RIKONA: [nods] Very well then. Let just begin this then.

 

JUN: [concerned] You say that, but where exactly do we begin here?

 

MIDORI: [jumps up and down] Yeah! We don’t really know what to do here.

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] Maybe it’s best that we discuss the victim first?

 

KENTA: [rubs head] Yeah, that seems like a good starting point.

 

**I’ll need to listen to everyone and find any things that doesn’t make sense. We can’t afford to get sidetracked here or we’ll never find the killer.**

  
  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  
  


**_TRUTH BULLETS: MONOKUMA FILE #1_ **

  
  


NARA: [flips through notepad] Okay so what do we know?

 

YOSHINORI: [firms; pointing] The victim is Player Yoichi Aoyama!

 

SADASHI: [shakes head] Yeah that part is known to everyone already.

 

MIDORI: [leans forward] He appeared to have been killed in the storage room.

 

NANA: [cries] Why did someone have to  **_stab him._ **

 

TAKARA: [feeling green] The way that body looked was pretty gruesome to look at.

 

NARA: [neutral] So did we learn anything new then?

 

**Wait, that statement Nana says doesn’t match up with one of the evidence we found.**

  
  


**ANSWER: Monokuma File #1 ----- > “stab him”**

  
  


KIKO: No that’s wrong!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [crosses her arms] Nana, did you ever looked at the body or the Monokuma file?

 

NANA: [annoyed look] No. Why should that matter?

 

KIKO: [sighs] Because if you have taken a look at either of those things, then you would of realized that Yoichi didn’t die of a stab wound.

 

NANA: [confused] Huh?

 

JUNICHI: [narrows his eyes] Accordin’ to the Monokuma file, he was killed by blunt force trauma.

 

MIDORI: [tugs ponytail] It was really brutal to look at! Yoi face was all messed up!

 

TSURU: [looks to the side] Say….I have a question to ask.

 

YOSHINORI: [nods] Very well. Ask your question Player Tsuru.

 

TSURU: [looks forward] Why Yoichi?

 

**Huh?**

 

TAKARA: [confused] What do you mean sis?

 

TSURU: [eyes watering] I’m asking why one of you had to kill him. He was perfectly fine compared to the rest of you!

 

KIKO: [neutral] ….. Was he really?

 

TSURU: [confused] Huh?

  
  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  
  


**_TRUTH BULLETS: YOICHI BELONGINGS, YOICHI MYSTERIOUS PERSONALITY, PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE_ **

  
  


TSURU: [points forward; angry] This is your brother we are speaking about here Kiko! How dare you talk bad about him.

 

TAKARA: [concerned] Sis….

 

SADASHI: [looks to the side] But, I don’t really know about that.

 

TSURU: [rubs left arm] Why are you all being like this!

 

TSURU: [fists clenches] Yoichi was  **_perfectly fine just like everyone else was!_ **

 

TSURU: [angry] SO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER KIKO!

 

JUN: [freaked] Gosh! She’s a mad woman!

 

**Was he perfectly fine? I don’t believe that for a second!**

  
  


**ANSWER: PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE ------ > “perfectly fine just like everyone else was!”**

  
  


KIKO: You got that wrong!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [looks away] I would love to agree that Yoichi was perfectly fine, but in reality, he wasn’t.

 

TSURU: [confused] W-what do you mean?

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] If you look back at when the motive was revealed, eight of us went through a sudden shift of their personalities.

 

OROCHI: [sweat drop] I try not to remember that.

 

KIKO: [shakes head] Yoichi happened to be one of the eight people that was going through a change of personalities.

 

TAKARA: [neutral] If I may ask. Who were the other seven?

 

TAKAO: [eyes closes] The eight people that went through a change of personalities were Jun, Midori, Junichi, Takara, Yoichi, Nana, Rikona and my brother Isamu.

 

KIKO: [smiles] So Tsuru, you can see that Yoichi was….

  
  


**ISAMU: NOT SO FAST!**

  
  


**_The scene changes to show split down the middle with Isamu on the left side and Kiko on the right side._ **

 

ISAMU: [grins] I hate to burst your bubble there, but I find a flaw in your statement there.

 

KIKO: [shocked] Huh?

 

ISAMU: [smirks] Allow me to burn your claim away here!

  
  


**_REBUTTAL CROSS SWORDS START_ **

  
  


**_TRUTH BLADES: PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE, YOICHI BELONGINGS, BUDDY SYSTEM_ **

 

ISAMU: [big grin] You say that everyone that drank the potion went through a personality change.

 

ISAMU: [points forward] But that’s where your problem lies here!

 

ISAMU: [crosses his arms] Because I’m certain that I would of recall all actions that I have done.

 

ISAMU: [shakes head] So, you are off the mark here on everything!

 

**DEVELOPMENT**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I’m afraid that you don’t see the fault here.

 

KIKO: [points forward] Just let me explain it here for you.

 

ISAMU: [points forward] What else is there to explain about?

 

ISAMU: [looks to the side] I’m certain that if everyone drank that potion.

 

ISAMU: [grins] Then they would've  **_remembered everything_ ** !

 

**He doesn’t seem to recall what happened. I need to prove it to him so that he can understand.**

  
  


**ANSWER: PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE ----- > “remembered everything”**

  
  


KIKO: I’ll cut through your claim!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [looks to the side] I’m afraid you don’t remember everything because of the potion.

 

ISAMU: [confused] Huh?

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] When I met with Junichi this morning. I recalled that he wasn’t shouting at me.

 

JUNICHI: [narrow his eyes] But I don’t recall actually shoutin’ at Kiko.

 

KENTA: [shocked] How? Everyone could hear you a mile away unless you were in your bedroom.

 

RIKONA: [nods] I see then. We must of gone through the change of personalities, but everyone who went through it seems to have no memories on what happened during those times.

 

OROCHI: [annoyed look] You gotta be kidding me.

 

RIKONA: [looks to the side] Was my change of personality too much for you brother?

 

OROCHI: [looks down] I rather not talk about it.

 

MIDORI: [looks up] Maybe we should discuss about this?

 

TAKAO: [nods] Very well, hopefully this will shine some new insight on everything for us here.

  
  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  
  


**_TRUTH BULLET: SHELF, LADDER, REPLICATOR, YOICHI MYSTERIOUS PERSONALITY, PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE_ **

  
  


ISAMU: [rubs head] So we all went through a change of personalities right?

 

SADASHI: [tips hat] Only the eight people that drank the potion.

 

NANA: [annoyed] Okay, but exactly what happened?

 

NARA: [twirls hair] Well for starters  **_Nana became a yuri shipper_ ** .

 

OROCHI: [freaked] Rikona was the worst of them all.  **_She was in love with me!_ **

 

RIKONA: [looks away] Well, I’m glad I don’t remember then.

 

TAKAO: [looks up]  **_Isamu was a streaker._ **

 

YOSHINORI: [frowns]  **_Brother Jun was acting all depressed._ ** It was not normal at all

 

JUNICHI: [rubs head] Judging from what Kiko explained,  **_I was always shouting._ **

 

MIDORI: [waves] Oh oh! What happened to me?

 

KENTA: [looks away]  **_You spoke way too fast._ **

 

TSURU: [rubs left arm] And for my sis.  **_She spoke like a robot only answering yes or no._ **

 

SADASHI: [looks up] Okay, does this even  **_change anythin’_ ** ?

 

**Did we really learn what everyone personalities were?**

  
  


**ANSWER: YOICHI MYSTERIOUS PERSONALITY ----- > “change anythin’”**

  
  


KIKO: No that’s wrong!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I think it does bring up a big question though.

 

SADASHI: [curious] What do you mean?

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] We were all witnesses to everyone changes right?

 

YOSHINORI: [nods] That is correct.

 

KIKO: [concerned] But there was one person that we truly didn’t understand.

 

**The person personality we didn’t really understand was….**

 

**_NANA / ISAMU /_ ** **_YOICHI_ ** **_/ MIDORI_ **

  
  


KIKO: Now I understand!

  
  


KIKO: [neutral] Everyone recalls what my brother was like when he first arrived to the mess hall right?

 

KENTA: [cleans out left ear] Yeah… He looked like how he normally acted. What’s the point?

 

RIKONA: [eyes widen] I think I know what Kiko is talking about.

 

KENTA: [confused] Huh?

 

RIKONA: [tossing stones in air] If you can remember, Yoichi was one of the eight people that drank the potion.

 

JUN: [surprised] Oh! Then he must of gone through a change of personality just like the rest of us should’ve gone through.

 

TAKAO: [frowns] But that make you start to wonder then. [looks up] If Yoichi was suppose to go through the change just like everyone that drank the potion. [crosses his arms] Then why did he look perfectly fine?

 

MIDORI: [rubs head] Was his potion defected?

 

OROCHI: [shakes head] I don’t believe so. [shuffles a deck] If so, then he wouldn’t have passed out like the rest.

 

KIKO: [nods] Yeah. It brings the big question that there was something up with my brother.

 

YOSHINORI: [thoughtful thinking] If so, then maybe we should ask the person that spent time with him.

 

**The last person that spent time with my brother? They had to of spent the whole day with them.**

  
  


**_CHOOSE SOMEBODY_ **

  
  


**_SELECTED:_ ** **TSURU ISHII**

  
  


KIKO: [crosses her arms] You’re talking about Tsuru right?

 

TSURU: [shocked] Me?

 

KIKO: [nods] You were the one that spent time with my brother. Surely you saw something different about him right?

 

TSURU: [looks down] Um, I’m afraid I didn’t. I wasn’t paying much attention to him.

 

OROCHI: [annoyed] Why not?

 

TSURU: [angry] Because I was just doing my job that was given to us.

 

TAKARA: [confused] Sis, what’s this job you’re talking about?

 

**I believe I know what Tsuru is talking about…**

  
  


**_BUDDY SYSTEM_ ** **_/ REPLICATOR / SHELF / BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT_ **

  
  


KIKO: Now I get it.

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] You’re talking the buddy system right?

 

JUNICHI: [confused] Buddy system? What is that?

 

YOSHINORI: [concerned] We were able to witness first hand what your change of personalities gave us. I issued a meeting among those that weren’t sick to be assigned to keep watch on the other eight. It was to make sure that no one sick was going to kill.

 

KENTA: [huff] But someone still died. So it didn’t really work.

 

YOSHINORI: [bows in shame] Please forgive me. I have failed at my duty here.

 

SADASHI: [hand on left hip] I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we’re gettin’ nowhere here!

  
  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  
  


**TRUTH BULLET: YOICHI MYSTERIOUS PERSONALITY, YOICHI BELONGINGS, YOICHI BACK WOUNDS**

  
  


SADASHI: [annoyed] In case everyone forgot, we’re discussing why Yoichi personality was unknown!

 

ISAMU: [sweat drop] Well, how are we supposed to know what happened to him?

 

NARA: [twirls hair] Is it possible that  **_someone witnessed something_ ** ?

 

TSURU: [shakes head] There was nothing that I saw.

 

TAKAO: [eyes closed] Perhaps Yoichi  **_did something unexpected_ ** .

 

TSURU: [sigh] I kept my eye on him all day.

 

MIDORI: [waves arm] Oh oh. Maybe  **_he held something odd_ ** !

 

TSURU: [annoyed] I’m not repeating myself here.

 

**Was there something that could help pinpoint a clue on what Yoichi change was?**

  
  


**ANSWER: YOICHI BELONGINGS -------- > “** **_he held something odd_ ** **”**

 

KIKO: I agree with that!

 

**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [concerned] There was something in Yoichi pockets that really disturbed me.

 

RIKONA: [eyes closed] I believe you’re talking about that switchblade and folded note?

 

KIKO: [nods] Right. I don’t know what my brother was doing with these items….

 

NANA: [scowls] Let me see that.

 

**Before I noticed, Nana snatched the note out of my hand and started to read it.**

 

NARA: [angry] Sis, that was uncalled for.

 

NANA: [neutral] Shut it. I’m reading.

 

**Before we noticed, she gave off a big smirk.**

 

NANA: [smirks] So it’s like that huh?

 

SADASHI: [crosses her arms] Mind sharin’ with the rest of us?

 

NANA: [crosses her arms] I believe I know which one of you murdered Yoichi.

 

**What? Just from that note?**

 

YOSHINORI: [shocked] Really? You know who killed Player Yoichi?

 

ISAMU: [angry] Well don’t just leave us hanging here! Tell us who it was!

 

NANA: [smirks] Gladly. [points forward] It was none other then you, KIKO AOYAMA!

 

**HUH?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kiko been accused as the culprit? But is she truly the blackened?


	10. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Class Trial II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to finish this chapter as I been busy trying to finish another project of mine for my family.

SADASHI: [shocked] Kiko a murderer? [angry] Are you out of ya damn mind?

 

NANA: [smug] Evidence don’t lie, and the fact that this asshole kept this note from us clearly mean that she is guilty.

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms; annoyed] But I never actually read the note. How can you be certain it was me?

 

NANA: [laughing] Never read the note? That’s a good one there stupid. [points] In this note were detailed plans on how to kill Kiko.

 

**What?**

 

YOSHINORI: [shocked] Wait, you mean to say Player Yoichi was planning on commiting a murder?

 

TAKAO: [enraged] And to think that the victim they were going to pick was their very own sibling. How low must they have gone.

 

OROCHI: [smiles] But hey, that pretty much helped us here in this department.

 

RIKONA: [narrow her eyes] What do you mean brother?

 

OROCHI: [smirks] Because Kiko must of killed her brother in self defense here.

 

YOSHINORI: [points forward] Player Kiko what do you have to explain for yourself?

 

KIKO: [looks down] I didn’t do it….

 

TSURU: [rubs left arm] But the note was clearly set to ensure you as the victim. Why else would anyone do this?

 

**What do I do? If they keep going this way, they’re going to be wrong and we’ll be executed.**

 

NANA: [crosses her arms] Come already. Let vote.

 

**There must be something I can do….**

 

JUNICHI: [slam fist on podium] Hold on a second. Ow. A lot different from the actual game...

 

NANA: [eyes sparkling] Yes hunky man?

 

JUNICHI: [sweat drop] Don’t call me that please. [looks to the side] But, I don’t think we should vote yet.

  
  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLETS: JUNICHI ACCOUNT, RIKONA ACCOUNT, BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT_ **

  
  


TAKARA: [confused] Why can’t we vote yet? Isn’t the culprit  _**Kiko Aoyama** _ ?

 

JUNICHI: [thoughtful thinking] No. I don’t believe she’s the culprit.

 

NANA: [baffled] Are you serious?  _**The note clearly indicate that she’s guilty** _ !

 

JUNICHI: [looks to the side] But it seems too easy.

 

OROCHI: [shocked] Too easy?

 

OROCHI: [angry] Too easy?

 

OROCHI: [enraged] UNLESS YOU CAN PROVE OTHERWISE.  _**THERE’S NOTHING THAT CAN POSSIBLY PROVE HER INNOCENT!** _

 

**Is Orochi right? Is there nothing that can prove my innocent?**

  
  


**ANSWER: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT ------ > “THERE’S NOTHING THAT CAN POSSIBLY PROVE HER INNOCENT!”**

  
  


KIKO: No that’s wrong!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [concerned] I need to ask Monokuma something…

 

MONOKUMA: Oh? Someone have a question for me?

 

**Don’t get used to it please.**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] This is about the Body Discovery Announcement.

 

JUN: [confused] That thing we all heard on the screens?

 

MONOKUMA: What about the BDA miss Kiko?

 

KIKO: [neutral] You said that the it would be announced once three people discovered the body right?

 

MONOKUMA: That is correct! What’s your point?

 

KIKO: [points forward] Does the murderer count?

 

NANA: [confused] Huh? What are you talking about?!

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] Player Kiko, you better have a good enough reason to make this claim!

 

KIKO: [concerned] I ask this because this could very well help prove my innocent. [thoughtful thinking] If the murderer was counted as one of the three people that discovered the body, then it should've made the announcement when Junichi and I discovered the body.

 

SADASHI: [eyes widen] But it was announced when I arrived to the scene!

 

KIKO: [nods] Right. That being said, if the murderer isn’t counted, then I can’t be it.

 

KENTA: [chuckles] Fool.

 

**Huh?**

 

KENTA: [smirks] That claim doesn’t even help you one bit.

 

NARA: [confused] What do you mean? I thought it made sense.

 

KENTA: [grins] It’s like she said, though, the announcement happened when Sadashi showed up. If the murderer does count. It doesn’t exactly prove your innocence!

 

**Shit! I didn’t realize that,**

 

NANA: [smiles] See I told you! She’s still guilty!

 

JUNICHI: [shakes head] No. I still believe that she’s innocent here.

 

MIDORI: [nods a lot] Yeah. There’s like no way Ki would murder Yoi.

 

ISAMU: [rubs head] I don’t know. I think Kenta made a good point.

 

TAKAO: [stares] Foolish brother, you are wrong to think this.

 

**Everyone is arguing back and forth here that we’re getting nowhere in this class trial!**

 

Jun: [frowns] It’s like we’re split down the middle here…..

  
  


**MONOKUMA: HOLD IT!**

  
  


MONOKUMA: Did I just heard you right there that you’re split down the middle here?

 

MONOKUMA: Because this is perfect to test out our brand new device for everyone here.

 

KIKO: [shocked] Brand new?

 

MONOKUMA: Let get this underway everyone!

  
  


**_SCRUM DEBATE_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA PULLS OUT A KEY AND INSERT IT INTO A DEVICE TO TURN IT ON. OUR PLATFORMS BEGAN TO RISE UP BEFORE SPLITTING INTO TWO DIFFERENT SIDES._ **

  
  


**IS KIKO AOYAMA GUILTY?**

 

**SHE’S GUILTY: NANA, KENTA, OROCHI, TAKARA, TSURU, YOSHINORI, ISAMU, JUN**

 

**SHE’S INNOCENT: KIKO, JUNICHI, SADASHI, TAKAO, NARA, RIKONA, MIDORI**

 

**BULLETS:**

 

**KIKO-VOTING**

 

**JUNICHI-KIKO**

 

**SADASHI-YOICHI**

 

**TAKAO-BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT**

 

**NARA-DISCUSS**

 

**RIKONA-NOTE**

 

**MIDORI-SHADY**

 

NANA: It’s without a doubt that Kiko is the culprit!

 

KIKO: Junichi!

 

JUNICHI: There’s no compete proof that indicate that  **Kiko** did this.

 

JUN: But the note in Yoichi pockets only singled out her…

 

KIKO: Rikona!

 

RIKONA: It’s possible that the  **note** isn’t even important in this matter.

 

YOSHINORI: But why else would Player Yoichi write down this message?

 

KIKO: Sadashi!

 

SADASHI:  **Yoichi** was under the effect of the potion that caused this.

 

TSURU: But then why wasn’t he acting so shady to me?

 

KIKO: Midori!

 

MIDORI: Because being  **shady** would of been such a dead giveaway!

 

OROCHI: Come on everyone, there’s nothing else to discuss here.

 

KIKO: Nara!

 

NARA: If we can prove that Kiko is in fact innocent, then there’s more to  **discuss.**

 

TAKARA: The only thing you have to go off on that claim is the body discovery announcement.

 

KIKO: Takao!

 

TAKAO: If you had let Monokuma explained how the  **body discovery announcement** work, then we wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

ISAMU: Come on, let just get to the voting already.

 

KIKO: I got this!

 

KIKO: We can’t go into  **voting** until we explore every option!

 

KIKO, JUNICHI, SADASHI, TAKAO, NARA, RIKONA, MIDORI: This is our answer!

 

**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [crosses her arms] Unless you let Monokuma explain how the body discovery announcement really work. [points forward] Then there’s no way to ensure that I have done this!

 

NANA: [annoyed] Tch….

 

JUNICHI: [narrow his eyes] So Monokuma?

 

MONOKUMA: Since you beary much asked for it. I guess I can lend a paw just this once.

 

MONOKUMA: The body discovery announcement is played once three people that aren’t the blackened discovers the body for the very first time.

 

RIKONA: [thoughtful thinking] I see then.

 

JUN: [shocked] But then that mean….

 

KIKO: [neutral] I can’t be the culprit then.

 

MIDORI: [confused] I still don’t get it. Who are the three that discovered the body again?

 

KENTA: [roll his eyes] Sis, are you really that daft?

 

MIDORI: [stick tongue out] Hehehe.

 

YOSHINORI: [crosses his arms] If everyone can remember, it was Player Kiko, Player Junichi and Player Sadashi that discovered the body.

 

MIDORI: [looks to the side] So one of them is the blackened then?

 

KIKO: [blank expression] ….

 

KENTA: [annoyed] ….

 

JUN: [sweatdrop] ….

 

MIDORI: [confused] Do I have something on my face? I shouldn’t have eaten that chili dog.

 

SADASHI: [tips head] I pray for ya future Kenta.

 

KENTA: [looks away] Thanks…

 

OROCHI: [crosses his arms] Moving on. Since she doesn’t seem to believe us yet, is there anything to prove that we can clear these three from suspicions.

 

**Is there anything that can clear me, Sadashi and Junichi from suspicion? I think there is someone who can do that…**

  
  


**_RIKONA ACCOUNT /_ ** **_JUNICHI ACCOUNT_ ** **_/ SADASHI ACCOUNT_ **

  
  


KIKO: I got it!

  
  


KIKO: [points] I believe Junichi can help prove it.

 

JUNICHI: [nods] Correct. Kiko and I were the first two to discover the body. [looks down; frowning] When Kiko screamed and fainted, Sadashi came runnin’ in from the talent side of the room when the announcement was played.

 

ISAMU: [rubs head] Then the rest of us came over one by one hearing the announcement.

 

KENTA: [grins] Do you understand now sis?

 

MIDORI: [nods] Yeah! I understand perfectly now!

 

TAKARA: [concerned] But now what?

 

SADASHI: [looks up] Three of us are innocent, but that doesn’t say the same for everyone else.

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] With the crime happening at night, no one truly have an alibi for Player Yoichi murder.

 

RIKONA: [thoughtful thinking] Maybe we should look back at the body then.

  
  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  
  


**_TRUTH BULLET: YOICHI MYSTERIOUS PERSONALITY, YOICHI BACK WOUNDS, YOICHI BELONGINGS_ **

  
  


RIKONA: [crosses her arms] We should double check the facts on the body.

 

TAKAO: [eyes closed] What should we be looking for on this matter?

 

RIKONA: [looks to the side] There should be something that we could be overlooking here…

 

MIDORI: [waves arm] Oh oh oh, is it the  **_arms_ ** ?

 

SADASHI: [grins] It’s possibly the  **_face_ ** . It’s really bloody to look at!

 

KENTA: [annoyed] Idiots.

 

KENTA: [smirks] It’s possibly something so stupid like the  **_back_ ** .

 

NANA: [sigh] Maybe it his  **_legs_ ** .

 

RIKONA: [thoughtful thinking] Hmm….

 

**Is there anything on Yoichi body that we should discuss here?**

  
  


**ANSWER: YOICHI BACK WOUNDS ----------- > “** **back** **”**

  
  


KIKO: I agree with that!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [crosses her arms] I think Kenta got the right idea.

 

KENTA: [deadpan] I was being sarcastic…..

 

KIKO: [looks to the side] Everyone is in agreement that the head wounds are the cause of death right?

 

SADASHI: [left hand on hip] The murderer really went at it.

 

TSURU: [confused] But why do you ask?

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] If the head wounds were the cause of death, then how did he get those bruises on his back?

 

JUN: [shocked] There are bruises on his back?

 

RIKONA: [concerned] They didn’t appear to have been major bruises but these bruises don’t appear to be caused by someone fists.

 

TAKARA: [crosses her arms] But then how did Y.A get those bruises then?

 

**How did Yoichi get those bruises on his back? I really need to think this one through…**

  
  


**_HANGMAN GAMBIT_ **

  
  


**_DIFSLPLNALE_ **

 

**__ _ _ _  _ _ _  _ _ _ __ **

  
  


**_ANSWER: SLIP AND FELL_ **

  
  


KIKO: I GOT IT!

 

**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] This might be a wild claim, but he must of slipped and fell.

 

SADASHI: [shocked] He slipped…

 

TAKAO: [eyes opened in shock] and…

 

JUN: [surprised] fell?

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] Yes. From the term of events, it appears to be the only thing that….

  
  


**YOSHINORI: CEASE, YELLOW CARD!**

 

**_The scene changes to show a split screen with Yoshinori on the left side and Kiko on the right side._ **

 

KIKO: [surprised] Eh, Yoshinori?

 

YOSHINORI: [shakes head] I’m sorry Player Kiko, but your claim that Player Yoichi fell does not make sense.

 

KIKO: [concerned] What make you so sure?

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] Allow me to explain!

  
  


**_REBUTTAL CROSS SWORDS START_ **

  
  


**_TRUTH BLADES: SHELF, LADDER, YOICHI BACK WOUNDS, YOICHI BELONGINGS_ **

  
  


YOSHINORI [clenches fist] I do not wish to disagree but I must

 

YOSHINORI: [points forward] You claim that Player Yoichi fell?

 

YOSHINORI: [flashes a yellow card] That’s impossible to begin with.

 

YOSHINORI: [nods head] Yes…

 

YOSHINORI: [points forward] The culprit must of shoved him down!

 

**DEVELOPMENT**

 

KIKO: [concerned] But if the culprit shoved him down….

 

KIKO: [points forward] Then he should of gotten more bruises on him.

 

YOSHINORI: [shocked] Okay then…

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches fist] Tell me this…

 

YOSHINORI: [points forward] You state that  **_Player Yoichi fell_ ** ….

 

YOSHINORI: [flashes yellow card] But I can not agree to this.

 

YOSHINORI: [crosses his arms] There’s  **_nothing that can prove he fell_ ** !

 

YOSHINORI: [bows] Forgive me for proving your claim wrong Player Kiko.

 

**I got to make him believe that there was something that can prove he fell. Do I have something like that?**

  
  


**ANSWER: LADDER ---------- > “nothing that can prove he fell”**

  
  


KIKO: I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR CLAIM!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [looks to the side] I’m afraid to admit that he had a falling since he fell from the ladder.

 

YOSHINORI: [shocked] From the ladder?

 

RIKONA: [nods] I see then. [crosses her arms; smirking] Those those dust free marks must be from both Yoichi and the culprit.

 

TAKARA: [eyes widen] The culprit must of shaked the ladder trying knock Y.A down! [confused] But why?

 

ISAMU: [rubs head] The culprit must of possibly panicked by then. [points forward] Maybe they thought that Yoichi was going to kill them.

 

OROCHI: [frowns; shuffling the deck] So they decided to strike first not knowing everything? Seems a bit of a stretch.

 

NARA: [narrows her eyes] More importantly, how did the culprit know Yoichi was going to be in the storage room?

 

**Nara bring up a good point….**

 

**How did the culprit find Yoichi in the storage room?**

 

**Did they go willingly with him?**

 

**Or did they followed him unnoticed?**

 

**But then that bring the question….**

 

**Was the culprit really planning a murder?**

 

**Or was this a spur of moment in fear?**

 

**Ah! There’s just so many questions going on here and we’re getting nowhere!**

 

**Whoever this culprit is, they are one crafty bastard….**

  
  


**_CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED_ **


	11. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Class Trial III

**CLASS TRIAL REOPENED**

  
  


TSURU: [rubs arm; thinking] So the culprit, grabbed the ladder and shaked him off. [confused] Why didn’t he think of holding the ladder himself?

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I’m very unsure. He must of been caught off guard by something.

 

OROCHI: [shuffling a deck] Something like what?

  
  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLETS: SHELF, TROPHIES, LADDER, REPLICATOR, SADASHI ACCOUNT_ **

 

MIDORI: [neutral] It must of sounded very loud.

 

MIDORI: [screams]  **_BLAM!_ **

 

TAKARA: [confused] Why are you thinking something fell?

 

TAKARA: [smiles] Maybe  **_the culprit just ran into the room?_ **

 

MIDORI: [grins]  **_WHOOSH!_ **

 

JUN: [concerned] But what if the culprit came willingly then?

 

SADASHI: [rubs head] No one knew about his personality shift, so it is possible.

 

MIDORI: [arms in air]  **_KAPOWIE!_ **

 

KENTA: [annoyed] Midori,  **_you’re not helping here_ ** !

 

MIDORI: [tongue out]  **_PFFT!_ **

 

**Hm...That sound. I think someone heard it.**

  
  


**ANSWER: SADASHI ACCOUNT ------------------ > “** **_BLAM!_ ** **_”_ **

  
  


KIKO: I agree with that!

 

**BREAK**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I think Midori might be on to something here.

 

MIDORI: [shocked] SAY WHAAAAAAA?! I WAS RIGHT?

 

KENTA: [eyes widen] Midori was right?

 

KIKO: [neutral] Sadashi, you told me that you heard a loud noise right?

 

SADASHI: [nods] Ya, it spooked the heck out of me that I ran back into my talent room without a doubt.

 

KIKO: [scratch head] Right. Do you think you could recall what made that sound?

 

SADASHI: [thinking] Hmm...I know that it was very loud. Almost sounded like somethin’ tumbled and crashed.

 

ISAMU: [tilts head] Something like that would have to be extremely huge if she heard the noise all the way from the talent room right?

 

**I think it’s obvious to figure out what exactly fell here.**

 

**_Yoichi /_ ** **_Shelf _ ** **_/ Ladder / Trophies_ **

  
  


KIKO: I got it!

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] The noise Sadashi must of heard must of been the shelf falling.

 

JUNICHI: [nods] Indeed. When we first discovered the scene of crime, the massive shelf was blockin’ the way. Had to be lifted up.

 

RIKONA: [juggles stones] I must ask, how did the shelf tumble in the first place.

 

KIKO: [rubs head; looking away] About that….

 

OROCHI: [eyes narrowed] You know something, don’t you?

 

KIKO: [looks up] I didn’t want to think about it but I’m certain that it was a complete accident….

 

TAKAO: [eyes closed] You might as well explain what happened.

 

KIKO: [nods] Okay. [neutral] This event happened while everyone was dealing with the motive. I  was currently watching over Junichi due to the current buddy system picks. I found him in the storage room where he was in deep thought until….He kicked the shelf so hard that it left a massive crack on it.

 

JUNICHI: [rubs head; sweatdrop] I recall no memories about this but I shall take ya word on this Kiko.

 

YOSHINORI: [thoughtful thinking] Okay, so what exactly caused it to fall?

 

**He’s right. I need to think about how it ended up falling in the first place.**

  
  


**LOGIC DIVE**

  
  


**Question One: Did the shelf fall accidently or on purpose?**

 

**It was an accident** **/ It was on purpose**

  
  


**Question Two: What caused the shelf to tumble?**

 

**A loose bolt /** **The culprit**

  
  


**Question Three: How did the culprit cause the shelf to tumble?**

 

**They kicked it / They pushed it /** **They bumped into it**

  
  


KIKO: It’s all coming together now!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [crosses her arms] I think the culprit accidently bumped into it.

 

TSURU: [rubs left arm] They bumped into it? Why?

 

RIKONA: [thoughtful thinking] The culprit must of been scared…

 

TAKAO: [looks up] They must of somehow overheard Yoichi mumbling something sinister.

 

JUN: [grips sash] So they bumped into the shelf causing the support to break trapping the two in the room.

 

MIDORI: [giggles] The loud noise must've gotten Yoi attention for the culprit to shake him off the ladder.

 

KIKO: [neutral] That seems to be the basic summary at the moment.

 

OROCHI: [shuffling a deck] So what happened next?

 

SADASHI: [roll her eyes] Ain’t it obvious? They repeatly bashed into Yoichi head until he couldn’t move anymore.

 

TAKARA: [concerned] But what was the weapon?

 

RIKONA: [juggling go stones] According to my findings, none of the things on the floor matched the wound or had blood on it.

 

**There must of been something that stood out that could of inflicted the wounds all over Yoichi head.**

 

**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLETS: RIKONA ACCOUNT, YOICHI BELONGINGS, TROPHIES, REPLICATOR_ **

 

JUN: [straighten scarf] The weapon is at least a  **_blunt weapon_ ** right?

 

SADASHI: [nods] That is the cause of death.

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] Exactly, how many wounds does Player Yoichi have?

 

RIKONA: [shakes head]  **_I lost count after fifty._ **

 

MIDORI: [eyes widen] It’s over nine thousand!

 

KENTA: [annoyed] The hell it is! Stop acting like a meme bot all of the sudden!

 

JUNICHI: [looks to the left] The culprit must of taken the weapon with them then.

 

JUN: [shocked] But then  **_there’s nothing in there that could help us_ ** !

 

TSURU: [rubs left arm] We’re never going to get through this. We’re all going to die.

 

TAKARA: [alarmed] Sis!

 

**There must be something that could help us out here. Something that we could be overlooking.**

  
  


**ANSWER: TROPHIES --------------- > “there’s nothing in there that could help us”**

  
  


KIKO: NO THAT’S WRONG!

 

**BREAK**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I think there is something in there that could very well be the murder weapon. [points forward] It was one of the trophies!

 

RIKONA: [slight shock] Oh. I never really did get a chance to check if the trophies matched the wounds.

 

TAKARA: [nods] They appear to be the only thing left that we must've overlooked then.

 

KIKO: [neutral] The question being, which trophy ended up being the weapon.

 

RIKONA: [thoughtful thinking] Those that didn’t win trophies can be taken out. Along with Kiko, Sadashi, and Junichi.

 

NARA: [twirls her hair] That leave us down to eight people.

 

OROCHI: [angry] I can’t believe I’m being accused like this!

 

NANA: [enraged] There’s no way in hell that I would murder dreamy Yoichi!

 

RIKONA: [sighs] This isn’t going to be looking pretty, but I’ll have to get involved.

 

OROCHI: [points]  **I’m not the murderer!**

 

NANA: [points]  **I didn’t kill him!**

 

RIKONA: [points]  **I did not do this.**

  
  


**_MASS PANIC DEBATE_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLETS: LADDER, BUDDY SYSTEM, TROPHIES, SHELF, REPLICATOR_ **

 

OROCHI: [annoyed] Our team came in third! Our trophies sucked!

 

NANA: [points forward] This is a load of crap. If someone in our group did it…

 

RIKONA: [neutral] We should state the obvious.

 

NARA: [crosses her arms; grinning] A trophy is a trophy. It doesn't exactly put you in the clear.

 

NANA: [enraged] Then that only leave  **_stupido and I as the main suspects!_ **

 

TSURU: [rubs left arm; confused] That being?

 

JUNICHI: [looks down] It doesn't help that our team were all male too.

 

MIDORI: [shocked] EH? But I didn't do this!

 

RIKONA: [juggles go stone] That it  **_shouldn't have been one of us_ ** .

 

KENTA: [clenched his left fist] No, there gotta be something that can clear our names.

 

JUN: [neutral] But is there anyway to prove your innocence?

 

SADASHI: [rubs head] Ya, don't know about that.

 

OROCHI: [squeezing a card] Right!  **_I was never even near the storage room_ ** .

 

NANA: [clenched her right fist] Urk. No…

 

SADASHI: [neutral] When I took one of them for myself...

 

KENTA: [rubs head]  **_Neither was I,_ ** so I have to be innocent here!

 

NANA: [smug] But there's  **_no way to prove which trophy was used_ ** !

 

SADASHI: [points]  **_The rest were still there._ **

 

TAKAO: [eyes closed] Is it really that simple to think about?

 

MIDORI: [smiling] Yeah! Nan and I are not guilty! Not guilty!

 

ISAMU: [sweatdrop] This isn't helping our cases here Sadashi!

 

**Everyone is talking at once here?! It’s hard to really keep track of what’s going on. Am I going to be able to figure this one out?**

  
  


**ANSWER: TROPHIES ---------------------- > “no way to prove which trophy was used”**

  
  


KIKO: I FOUND THE CONTRACTION!

 

**BREAK**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] Nana, I think you might be wrong. There’s a way to know.

 

NANA: [confused] Huh? How?

 

KIKO: [points] You just need to take each trophy to see which one matches the wound.

 

RIKONA: [smiles] I see then. If you compare them, then you can narrow the target down even smaller.

 

ISAMU: [rubs head] You checked the body Rikona, wouldn’t you be able to tell?

 

RIKONA: [nods] Correct. Looking at the three different trophies, the bronze trophy is too small. The silver trophy wouldn’t work either.

 

NARA: [writing in notepad] Leaving us down to the golden trophy.

 

KIKO: [neutral] Not to mention, only four trophies were taken. One bronze, one silver, and two gold.

 

SADASHI: [crosses her arms] I took one of the golden trophies to make this snazzy headpieces!

 

MIDORI: [smiles] I took a silver one! It was sparkly!

 

YOSHINORI: [nods] Even though I didn’t win a trophy, I took a bronze to cheer my brother up.

 

JUN: [confused] Huh? Didn’t you feel a shock bro?

 

**Eh?**

 

YOSHINORI: [gasp] How did you know?

 

JUN: [blushes] Um, I wanted to make sure no one could steal something that didn’t belong to them. [looks to the left] So while Midori was setting up the course. I used the replicator to get some things and wired trophies to only accept the group that they belonged to.

 

MIDORI: [surprised] Wow, Ju, you had skills like that?

 

JUN: [grins; straightening sash] Of course. There’s a badge for that after all!

 

**They’ll make a badge for anything won’t they?**

 

OROCHI: [thoughtful thinking] So this narrowed our suspects down to the gold trophy users.

 

RIKONA: [emotionless] …

 

ISAMU: [panicking] …

 

TSURU: [rubbing left arm; nervously] …

 

OROCHI: [grins] So we have a 33.3% chance of figuring it out! Nice one everyone.

 

NARA: [sweatdrop] Isn’t it better to be at 100?

 

KENTA: [rubs head] Exactly where do we go now?

 

YOSHINORI: [concerned] This does bore a problem.

 

MIDORI: [confused] Huh?

 

YOSHINORI: [raise a finger] Think about it Player Midori. The crime happened while everyone else was asleep. None of these people got an alibi to really defend themselves.

 

JUN: [eyes widen] Then we are stuck here? We are all going to die?

 

**No….There have to be something! We can’t die here!**

 

SADASHI: [neutral] Say...I have a question to ask.

 

KIKO: [confused] Huh?

 

SADASHI: [rubs head] Well, I didn’t think about it at first, but… [smiles] If the shelf ended up trappin’ both the culprit and Yoichi. Then how did they exactly escape?

 

**!!!!!!**

 

TAKARA: [gasp] You’re right! They had nowhere to go!

 

JUNICHI: [nods] If they were trapped in there, then Kiko and I would of have seen them.

 

JUN: [straightening scarf] But then, how did they get past the shelf blocking the door?

 

KENTA: [sigh] You would either need strength like Junichi there to lift it or be super flexible to squeeze under that shelf.

 

**Wait….a….second!**

 

KIKO: [alarmed] Kenta, can you repeat what you just said.

 

KENTA: [confused] Huh? [neutral] I said that you either need strength like Junichi to be able to lift it or be super flexible to squeeze under the shelf. Why?

 

**…..It can’t be.**

 

**But...it suddenly make sense.**

 

RIKONA: [smirks] I believe Kiko figured it out.

 

MIDORI: [shocked] NO WAY!

 

YOSHINORI: [surprised] Player Kiko, you know who killed Player Yoichi?

 

KIKO: [nods] Right. [thoughtful thinking] If my logic is correct, then the culprit is obvious…

 

**That’s right….**

 

**The culprit…**

 

**The only that killed my brother…**

 

**It had to be them!**

 

**_SELECT A SUSPECT_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know the culprit?


	12. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Class Trial IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The culprit is revealed! Did you guess right on your thoughts about who killed Yoichi Aoyama?

**_CHOOSE A SUSPECT_ **

 

SADASHI ENOMOTO

ISAMU KINOSHITA           TAKARA ISHII

~~ YOICHI AOYAMA ~~                             KENTA SHIBUYA

NANA FUNAI                                              OROCHI MOCHIZUKI

YOSHINORI HAMASAKI                                                   JUN HAMASAKI

RIKONA MOCHIZUKI                                             NARA FUNAI

MIDORI SHIBUYA                                  KIKO AOYAMA

**_TSURU ISHII_ **                       TAKAO KINOSHITA

JUNICHI ENOMOTO

 

KIKO: It could only be you!

 

KIKO: [points] Tsuru, you killed my brother didn’t you?

 

TSURU: [shocked] Huh?

 

TAKARA: [slight chuckle] That’s a good one K.A, my sister being a murderer.

 

KIKO: [looks away] …..

 

TAKARA: [concerned] It’s a joke right?

 

KIKO: [clenches her left fist] I’m sorry, but this isn’t a joke.

 

TAKARA: [neutral] …..I see….. [enraged] WELL, YOU’RE WRONG ABOUT THAT!

 

TSURU: [surprised] Sis?!

 

TAKARA: [angry; pointing forward] MY SISTER WOULD NEVER KILL! ISN’T THAT RIGHT SIS?

 

TSURU: [neutral] ….Right. [clenches her arms] Why do you believe that I am the one?

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] If you thought about everything that have been going on, you fit all the requirements.

 

TSURU: [tugs her ponytail] Requirements? Like what exactly.

 

**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLETS: SHELF, PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE, TROPHIES_ **

 

TSURU: [annoyed] You say there are requirements that point to me…

 

TAKARA: [crosses her arms] But what exactly are you talking about here?

 

TSURU: [grinning] Is it because of the trophies? What a fucking laugh because

 

TSURU: [angry]  **_RIKONA AND ISAMU ARE ALSO APART OF THE FIRST PLACE TEAM!_ **

 

TAKARA: [nodding] Yeah! So  **_they still have to be considered a suspect!_ **

 

TAKARA: [growling] You can’t just say my sister is a suspect when there’s still two other people!

 

TSURU: [rubs her left arm]  **_I’m not the murderer_ ** .

 

TAKARA: [enraged] So keep your god damn mouth shut and let the smart people discuss this K.A

 

OROCHI: [surprised] What a troubling duo.

 

**It might not put them in the clear yet, but I think with this piece of evidence, I might be able to push it all against Tsuru!**

  
  


**ANSWER: PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE ---------------- > “they still have to be considered a suspect!”**

 

KIKO: No that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [crosses her arms] Takra, I think you forgotten something.

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] The reason that it can’t be either Isamu or Rikona is because they were still under the effect of the potion.

 

JUN: [shocked] If they were under the effect of the potion, then they wouldn’t have considered murdering someone.

 

KIKO: [smiles] Exactly.

  
  


**TAKARA: I’M NOT FOOLED HERE!**

 

**_The scene shift to a split screen between Takara and Kiko._ **

 

TAKARA: [enraged] You state that they can’t kill because they were under the effect of the potion?

 

TAKARA: [smug grin] But, Y.A was also under the potion effect and he planned to kill!

 

**Shit. I forgot about that. I need to prove her wrong here.**

  
  


**_CROSS SWORD REBUTTAL BEGIN_ **

 

**_TRUTH BLADES: BUDDY SYSTEM, YOICHI MYSTERIOUS PERSONALITY, PERSONALITY POTION MOTIVE_ **

 

TAKARA: [angry] I refuse to simply believe all of this.

 

TAKARA: [looks to the left] You state that my sister is the only culprit….

 

TAKARA: [eyes widen] Because she wasn’t affected by the potion?

 

TAKARA: [enraged; shaking fist] HOGWASH IF YOU ASK ME!

 

TAKARA: [smug] You **_can’t prove_** **_she was with Y.A in the first place_**!

 

**DEVELOPMENT**

 

KIKO: [looks to the side] You don’t seem to understand the problem here.

 

KIKO: [points forward] All the evidence fits perfectly for Tsuru.

 

KIKO: [looks down] There’s no other solution here.

 

TAKARA: [shakes head] No, there’s still another option!

 

TAKARA: [points]  **_Just because R.M and I.K were under the potion effect…_ **

 

TAKARA: [shaking fist]  **_Doesn’t mean they haven’t thought about murder!_ **

 

TAKARA: [grinning] So they can’t be left off the hook here!

 

TAKARA: [smirking] Take that and shut it this time K.A!

 

**_I know Takara doesn’t want to believe it’s her sister, but she’s the only one that fit the bill! I have to show it to her._ **

  
  


**ANSWER: BUDDY SYSTEM ---------------- > “can’t prove she was with Y.A in the first place”**

 

KIKO: I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR CLAIM!

 

**BREAK**

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] I’m afraid you forgot about the buddy system Takara.

 

TAKARA: [shocked] The buddy system? You mean that thing you eight formed to keep an eye on us?

 

KIKO: [nods] Yes. We only got to try out the buddy system once before someone ended up dying.

 

YOSHINORI: [realization] And Player Yoichi caretaker was in fact Player Tsuru!

 

TSURU: [clenches her left arm] And what about it?

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I have a feeling that Tsuru followed Yoichi because he asked for her help with something to help prepare what he was planning.

 

NARA: [writes in notepad] She did get awful chummy with Yoichi. Almost like they were a dating couple.

 

TSURU: [neutral] That proves nothing….After all, we aren’t 100% sure the weapon was a trophy!

 

**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLETS: SHELF, TROPHY, YOICHI BELONGINGS, REPLICATOR, LADDER_ **

 

RIKONA: [eyes narrowed] The weapon was in fact the  **_trophy_ ** .

 

TSURU: [points] But you never checked to see if they matched the wounds.

 

TSURU: [grins] So you can’t be exactly sure that they’re used to kill Yoichi.

 

SADASHI: [sigh] But then where else could they have gotten a weapon from?

 

MIDORI: [eyes sparkling] Did Tsu decided to use the  **_replicator_ ** ?

 

MIDORI: [tilts head] I mean, you can use that to get anything!

 

TSURU: [annoyed] I’m not the culprit!

 

TSURU: [enraged] How many time do I have to tell you that!

 

MIDORI: [shocked] Ah! Sorry Tsu!

 

**There’s no doubt that the weapon had to had been a trophy. I need to set that straight for everyone here.**

  
  


**ANSWER: REPLICATOR ---------------- > “replicator”**

 

KIKO: NO THAT’S WRONG!

 

**BREAK**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I’m afraid that the replicator is out of the question Midori.

 

MIDORI: [tilts head] Aw really?

 

NANA: [angry] You baka! I checked the replicator myself here! The very last things that came from that were those trophies!

 

SADASHI: [left hand on hip] How do we know you aren’t lying.

 

KIKO: [neutral] It’s okay. I checked just to make sure. She isn’t lying.

 

SADASHI: [sigh] Fine.

 

NANA: [annoyed] Skank.

 

ISAMU: [rubs head] So that mean that the weapon had to come from the storage room after all.

 

KENTA: [crosses his arms; grinning] And the only thing left in there are the trophies.

 

RIKONA: [smirks] This doesn’t look good for you Tsuru.

 

TAKARA: [shocked] No….I-it can’t be her.

 

KIKO: [sad] I’m sorry Takara, but your sister is the only one that fits everything.

 

**TSURU: HOLD THE FUCK UP!**

 

**_The screen split to show Tsuru on one half and Kiko on the other half._ **

 

TSURU: [enraged] You don’t know when to stop do you?

 

KIKO: [concerned] Tsuru, why do you keep objecting?

 

TSURU: [eyes closed] Why? Why?

 

TSURU: [grips the stand] BECAUSE I’M NOT THE CULPRIT!

 

**_CROSS SWORD REBUTTAL BEGINS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BLADES: LADDER, SHELF, REPLICATOR, TROPHY, MONOKUMA FILE #1_ **

 

TSURU: [enraged] You keep going on and on about how I’m the culprit.

 

TSURU: [points] But you keep forgetting one thing.

 

TSURU: [grips her left arm] You need to actually pinpoint that I was there in the first place!

 

TSURU: [grinning] But there’s no way you can do that.

 

TSURU: [panting] So there’s no way I’m the culprit!

 

**DEVELOPMENT**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] You not being there….

 

KIKO: [points forward] But I’m sorry, you were in fact there.

 

TSURU: [annoyed] Get it through your thick little skull!

 

TSURU: [points] Haven’t you forgotten about  **_the shelf_ ** ?

 

TSURU: [grinning] It was blocking the door!

 

TSURU: [smirking]  **_There would be no way the culprit could get pass that shelf!_ **

 

TSURU: [thoughtful thinking] So if I was the culprit….

 

TSURU: [points; enraged] I WOULD OF BEEN TRAPPED FOOL!

 

**She is really determined to prove she is innocent here. But she isn’t. I have proof!**

 

**ANSWER: SHELF ------------ > “There would be no way the culprit could get pass that shelf!”**

 

KIKO: I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR CLAIM!

 

**BREAK**

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] I’m sorry Tsuru, but that shelf wasn’t blocking the door all the way.

 

TSURU: [shocked] No, it should have!

 

KIKO: [points] There was a small gap that the culprit could have crawled under.

 

JUN: [shocked] But...if you look at the size, it be very hard to get through.

 

KIKO: [shakes head] No, unless you’re very flexible and Tsuru I know you’re flexible enough.

 

TSURU: [clenches herself] Grr..

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] When I first met you, you were currently doing one of your limbo tricks.

 

OROCHI: [shuffling a deck] And the limbo stick was about the same size as the shelf gap?

 

KIKO: [nods] Yes.

 

**TAKARA: H-HOLD ON A SECOND!**

 

**_The screen split to shows Takara on the left side and Kiko on the right side._ **

 

TAKARA: [points] I refuse to back down here!

 

KIKO: [sigh] What is it now Takara?

 

TAKARA: [smiles] I’m glad you ask! How are you certain that the culprit worked alone?

 

KIKO: [shocked] Huh?

 

**_CROSS SWORD REBUTTAL STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BLADES: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT, MONOKUMA FILE #1, REPLICATOR, YOICHI BELONGINGS_ **

 

TAKARA: [neutral] How are certain that there’s only one person involved in this crime?

 

TAKARA: [smirking] For all we know, there could be  **_an accomplice_ ** .

 

TAKARA: [points] After all, they just have to lift up the shelf to free them.

 

TAKARA: [looks to the side] And both J.E and T.K fits the bill.

 

**DEVELOPMENT**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I don’t believe an accomplice exist here.

 

KIKO: [points] Because they should have nothing to gain from all of this.

 

TAKARA: [eyes widen] Nothing to gain?

 

TAKARA: [crosses her arms] Why wouldn’t you want to  **_aid your twin_ ** ?

 

TAKARA: [smiling] All T.K have to do is lift up the shelf.

 

TAKARA: [smug] And he’ll be able to let  **_I.K out!_ **

 

**Is it possible to have someone help out in the crime? No. I don’t believe so.**

 

**ANSWER: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT -------------- > “an accomplice”**

 

KIKO: ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

 

**BREAK**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I don’t think an accomplice exists.

 

TAKARA: [shocked] W-what? But one have to exist!

 

KIKO: [shakes head] If one existed, then the body discovery announcement would of gone off once Junichi and I saw the body.

 

SADASHI: [smiling] But it went off on my arrival.

 

TAKARA: [grips the stand] N-no…..

 

RIKONA: [looks away] Look like every defense protecting your sister is gone.

 

TAKARA: [looks down] ….

 

TSURU: [looks down] ….No.

 

KIKO: [shocked] Huh?

 

TSURU: [enraged] I REFUSE TO GIVE IT UP HERE!

 

OROCHI: [surprised] EH?

 

RIKONA: [shakes head] When will you back down already!

 

TSURU: [points; enraged] I CAN’T WHEN I’M THE ONE BEING ACCUSED!

 

TAKARA: [surprised] Sis…

 

TSURU: [clenches her left arm] I AM NOT THE CULPRIT! HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?

 

**She’s very stubborn here. How can I really make her finally admit it? Damn it.**

 

**_PANIC TALK ACTION_ **

 

TSURU: [enraged] I’M NOT THE CULPRIT

 

TSURU: [points] WHY WON’T YOU LISTEN TO ME?

 

TSURU: [rubs left arm] I LOVED YOUR BROTHER HERE!

 

TSURU:[angry] IT COULDN’T HAVE BEEN ME!

 

TSURU: [grips the stand] I COULDN’T HAVE DONE IT!

 

TSURU:[points; enraged] PLEASE! IT ISN’T ME!

  
  


TSURU:[clenches her left arm; enraged]  **YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT I KILLED YOUR BROTHER!**

 

**_YOUR_ **

 

**_ARM                 CUT_ **

 

**_ON_ **

 

**ANSWER: CUT ON YOUR ARM**

 

KIKO: This is the answer!

 

**BREAK**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I didn’t think about it at first, but that shelf had a very loose nail sticking out.

 

SADASHI: [confused] Huh?

 

KIKO: [crosses her arm] And on that loose nail looked a little bit of blood appeared to be on it.

 

TSURU: [shocked] B-but, that is nothing..It could of been old!

 

KIKO: [shakes head] No, because that nail only got loose once the shelf broke.

 

TSURU: [annoyed] But w-what is your point?

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] The culprit had to go under the shelf to get across, but they ended up getting a cut somewhere.

 

KIKO: [neutral] Tsuru, you been bothering that left arm of your a lot during this trial. If I’m correct, that’s where you cut yourself trying to escape.

 

TSURU: [enraged] But you have no proof!

 

RIKONA: [smiles] Then why don’t we have everyone show their arms? If you're not the culprit, then you wouldn’t object to this right?

 

TSURU: [angry] Guk….

 

KIKO: [sadden look] I’m sorry Tsuru…

 

KIKO: [determined expression] But once I go over the events of this case, there’s nowhere else to hide!

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENT_ **

 

**The case begin right at the aftermath of the potion motive. Everyone that didn’t drink the potion was meeting everyone one by one to learn how they were affected by the potion. The victim Yoichi Aoyama was one of the enigma as it looked like he wasn’t affected. But he was affected like the rest. He had the murderous effect.**

 

**The eight people not affected decided to meet together to suggest a buddy system going on for the safety for everyone. Everyone was going to pair up with one of the affected people to make sure they aren’t planning murder. The culprit decided to pair themselves up with Yoichi for the day.**

 

**During Night time, the culprit decided to follow Yoichi into storage room in order to help him out. But as the two were together, Yoichi made a mistake to causally speak about murder in front of the culprit shocking them as they backed into the shelf causing it to fall down blocking the door.**

 

**Yoichi looked down in shock wondering what happened when something snapped in the culprit as they rushed and shaked Yoichi off the ladder. Yoichi fell off and fell onto his back in pain. But the culprit wasn’t done. They grabbed a trophy nearby and start slamming it against Yoichi face until he couldn’t move no more. Yoichi Aoyama died by someone he could had used.**

 

**But it didn’t end there, the culprit had to escape the room or they would of been caught. First they threw the trophy under the gap deciding not to leave it behind. Then they used their talent at bending really low and crawl under the gap. But they cut themselves on the loose nail. This ended up having to tie them to the crime. But the culprit fled back to their room with the weapon holding out that they weren’t caught.**

 

**_The scene changes to show Kiko pointing at a shadowed figure panicking holding themselves._ **

 

KIKO: Only one person could have done this.

 

**_The shadowed figure is changed to show Tsuru who is about to cry out in tears._ **

 

KIKO: And that is the  **Ultimate Limbo Skater, Tsuru Ishii!**

 

**BREAK**

 

TAKARA: [sniffing] N-no... this can’t be….

 

MONOKUMA: Oh? Does this mean everyone is done here?

 

RIKONA: [eyes narrowed] What do you want?

 

MONOKUMA: Now then everyone, it’s time to vote. Please address the voting screen and vote for who you think is the blackened. Better hope you vote for the correct person!

 

TAKARA: [looks down] ….

 

TSURU: [looks down] …

 

**This is it…. We have to vote for Tsuru…..**

 

**But… By doing so… We’ll be sending her to her death.**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**But if we don’t, we’ll die instead.**

 

MONOKUMA: It seems that everyone have voted! Let see the results!

 

**_The scene changes to show a Monokuma slot machine as it is turn on and stops until three of Tsuru faces are shown. A bunch of gold Monokuma coins starts rolling out with streamers coming out._ **

 

**Did we get it right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and final part of Chapter 1 is next!


	13. Chapter One: Split Decision; Despairing Decision Class Trial V

Monokuma: [neutral] The votes are in and it’s a good one!

 

Monokuma: [arms in air; happy] You all got it correct after all in the end!

 

Monokuma: [slight wave] The person that killed Yoichi Aoyama was none other then Tsuru Ishii!

 

Takara: [heartbroken; looking down] This can’t be real…..

 

Monokuma: [grinning] Oh it’s beary real. You might of had voted for Kiko, but the majority voted correctly in the end.

 

**Geez, thanks a lot Takara.**

 

Tsuru: [shocked] Sis…

 

Takara: [angry] I refuse to believe it’s my sister fault here! It’s all K.A fault!

 

Kiko: How is it my fault exactly?

 

Takara: [points] My sister found love with someone and you had to very well take that away when you made him drink that potion!

 

Kiko: I didn’t make him do anything. I was going to drink it myself, but he beat me to the punch.

 

Takara: [enraged] LIES! ALL LIES!

 

Tsuru: [tears forming] Sis, please….

 

Orochi: [angry] Why did you do it Tsuru? Why did you have to commit the crime?

 

Tsuru: [looks away] ….

 

Nara: [flips through notepad] You weren’t affected by the potion, so I don’t believe the motive was involved.

 

Tsuru: [looks down] …..It did.

 

**Huh?**

 

Jun: [concerned] I’m sorry, but what do you mean?

 

Tsuru: [neutral] I truly was worried for how Yoichi truly feeling like under the potion. [looks up] He might of been able to fool everyone, but he was like my first love.

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] Some love that turned out to be.

 

Nara: [angry] Sis. Not the time.

 

Tsuru: [chuckling] No, she’s right. [rubs head] I feel like maybe, I rushed in too quickly for romance. 

 

Kenta: [cleans out left ear] I’m sorry but is there a point to all of this?

 

Midori: [tilts head] Eh? Why do you ask that bro?

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] She ended up killing in the end here. So why do we have to listen to this sob story.

 

**BAM!**

 

Kenta: [winced] Ow! What the hell was that for Junichi?

 

Junichi: [narrow his eyes] Everyone should be given a chance to explain their actions.

 

Sadashi: [nods] Ya! So pipe down if ya don’t like it.

 

Kiko: Please continue Tsuru.

 

Tsuru: [nods] Thank you. [looks up] As I said before, I got worried so I did keep an eye on him with the buddy system.

 

Yoshinori: [neutral] And he didn’t do anything odd did he?

 

Tsuru: [shakes head] Not really. But he asked for my help during night time to help carry in some supplies to his talent room. [rubs left arm] I didn’t think of it being odd at first.

 

Takao: [eyes closed] But then he spoke about murder not realizing you could hear him.

 

Tsuru: [neutral] That is correct. At first, I was shocked. Scared. Wanted to flee. [looks down] But then I bumped into the shelf and it came down blocking my exit.

 

Isamu: [frowning] But you could of just left easily since you had that small gap you could go through.

 

Tsuru: [chuckling] Yeah. I could have…

 

Rikona: [concerned] But you weren’t thinking straight. The moment that shelf came down and you realized that you were trapped with a future murderer made you panic.

 

Tsuru: [nods] That would be correct. [looks down] I didn’t regain my sense of logic until after I have done the deed.

 

Orochi: [points out] But at that point, then you were already in deep shit.

 

Nara: [twirls her hair] Had she been found with the body, she be discovered quickly.

 

Tsuru: [slight smile] Right… I had to escape and hide my crime. [looks down] I wasn’t exactly please with what I have done because….

 

Kiko: Had you succeed, Takara would have died.

 

Tsuru: [nods] Right. This game is cruel. [looks up] To truly commit the perfect crime, you’re not only risking yourself at the moment, but your sibling life as well.

 

Takara: [about to cry] …

 

Tsuru: [neutral] Say Kiko….

 

Kiko: Hm?

 

Tsuru: [slight smile] I know it’s possibly selfish of me, but I hope you can someday forgive me for my actions. [looks down] I’m truly sorry for everything I have done here.

 

Kiko: ….I forgive you. I don’t agree with everything you done and I know it mean that I won’t see Yoichi ever again. But I forgive you Tsuru.

 

Tsuru: [shocked] …. [smiling] Thank you Kiko. I hope you figure out who is behind all of this.

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Now that everything is taken care of, it’s time for the main event!

 

Orochi: [shocked] You mean….

 

Monokuma: [grinning] It’s time for the execution!

 

Takara: [paling] No….

 

Rikona: [clenches her fist] You can’t be serious.

 

Monokuma: [In glee] I have prepared a special execution for our ultimate limbo skater!

 

Takara: [panicking] Please no! Not my sister!

 

Tsuru: [slight smile] Good luck everyone. Defeat that mastermind!

 

Monokuma: [arms in air] Let give it all we got!

 

Takara: [screaming] NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

  
  


**_The scene changes to show a switch rising up in front of Monokuma as he slam the switch with a mallet._ **

 

**_The screen under the switch lit up to show a pixelated version of Monokuma walking over to a pixelated version of Tsuru before dragging her out._ **

 

**TSURU ISHII BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 

**TIME FOR THE EXECUTION**

 

**_The spotlight shine onto Tsuru as she tries to keep a calm expression as a latch come from behind and clamp around her neck. As she grabs onto it, she is yanked away from everyone being dragged against her will screaming._ **

 

**_She found herself on top of a ramp looking down at a bunch of limbo sticks prepared for her. She didn’t know what to do exactly until Monokuma shows up behind her with a poking stick and push her down the ramp._ **

 

**_Tsuru tries to bend backward enough to avoid hitting the limbo sticks while skating down the ramp. Eventually, Tsuru realized that the limbo sticks evolved into limbo blades sharp enough to cut a person._ **

 

**_Tsuru back started to hurt as she tried shifting herself to feel more comfortable. But she kept cutting herself against the limbo blades as she kept wincing against the pain as she started to bleed out._ **

 

**_She was able to witness a finish line and gave a slight breath of relief believing that she’ll survive this execution after all. But as she crossed the finish line, she was skating straight off the cliff screaming and falling to her death at the sight of some very sharp rocks._ **

 

**_Tsuru impaled herself into the sharp rocks killing her as she is left to lay there bleeding out even more as the remaining fourteen students are witnessing the whole thing from a monitor in the class trial._ **

 

**….Oh my god!**

 

Isamu: [freaking out] HOLY SHIT!!!!!!

 

Nana: [feeling green] I-i think I’m going to hurl….

 

Takara: [screaming] SIS!!!!!!!!!!

 

Orochi: [freaked] THE HELL WAS THAT?

 

Rikona: [concerned] That was an execution?

 

Orochi: [angry] Execution my ass! That was torturing the poor girl!

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] I-

 

Junichi: [narrow his eyes] I would watch what ya say Kenta.

 

Kenta: [annoyed] ….

 

Kiko: Takara….

 

Takara: [enraged] SHUT IT! [points] THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT K.A!

 

Sadashi: [angry] Oy! Don’t just go blamin’ Kiko for this.

 

Takara: [clenches herself] YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! [about to cry] If… she…..IF SHE DIDN’T EXIST THEN MY SISTER WOULDN’T BE DEAD!

 

**…..**

 

**Everyone was at a loss for words at that claim.**

 

**Some looked angry at her and I should be one of them.**

 

**But…..**

 

**Is it true?**

 

**If I had not exist…..**

 

**Then maybe Tsuru would still be alive.**

 

**I wasn’t paying attention to Monokuma at the moment as the elevator opened up.**

 

**I couldn’t move really…**

 

**It made me realize that I was left alone in the trial room so I joined the rest in the elevator.**

 

**The ride up was silencing as no one really had anything to say….**

 

**Once we reached the top, it was already late.**

 

**To think we spent the whole day discussing.**

 

**I wasn’t even hungry today so I left to go possibly sleep this off.**

 

**The moment I reached my door, I felt someone put their hand on me.**

 

Junichi: [concerned] Kiko...Are you okay?

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Junichi: [looks away] You didn’t follow everyone to dinner.

 

Kiko: Oh. Uh, I’m not hungry…

 

Junichi: [narrow his eyes] …..Did Takara words get to you?

 

**!!!!**

 

Junichi: [slight smile] Don’t let her get to ya. She might not forgive ya after all of this. But I’ll say this at least. [firm expression] It’s not ya fault here.

 

Kiko: But..

 

Junichi: [clenches his left fist] No but! [smiling] Ya need to be strong. Everyone here is dependin’ on ya one way or another.

 

**…..I couldn’t help put a smile on my face after that.**

 

Kiko: Thank you Junichi. I really needed that.

 

Junichi: [blushes] It was nothin’ I’ll let everyone know you are restin’ for the night.

 

Kiko: Thanks again.

 

**Junichi gave me a nod before returning to the teleporter. As he was walking, he passed Rikona who was leaning against the wall.**

 

Kiko: Rikona?

 

Rikona: [chuckling] If I didn’t know better, I could almost think you two were a thing now.

 

Kiko: Eh?! It’s nothing like that!

 

Rikona: [smirks] I kid. [neutral] Anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping us get through that class trial.

 

Kiko: Oh. It wasn’t much though.

 

Rikona: [shakes head] Nonsense. You’re very talented. Guess all those novels you written turned you into a little detective.

 

Kiko: ….

 

Rikona: [concerned] But… [firm expression] Kiko. You’ll have to be on guard now.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Rikona: [looks up] In times like this, if you wish to truly disrupt the peace, you knock off the one that is keeping everyone together. [smiling] And naturally, in this place, it’s you.

 

Kiko: I don’t know how to feel about that.

 

Rikona: [chuckling] I’m just giving you a warning. [serious expression] Takara isn’t thrilled about what happens and there are some that I’m sure wishes to escape. All I’m saying is to not really trust everyone here. Because...like how we learned about your brother. Anyone could be hiding a facade about themselves.

 

**….**

 

Rikona: [smiling] I better rejoin the others before they get any ideas. Have a good night rest.

 

**Rikona left after that leaving me alone to think about it.**

 

**In a sense she’s right.**

 

**We’re all compete strangers to each other here.**

 

**So….**

 

**How do I truly tell who I can exactly trust here without losing my life.**

 

**Facade…..**

 

**How many of us here are hiding under one big facade….**

 

**This mystery is getting more confusing the more I think about it.**

 

**Can we truly solve everything?**

  
  


**CHAPTER ONE**

 

**SPLIT DECISION; DESPAIRING DECISION**

 

**END**

  
  


**Isamu Kinoshita  Jun Hamasaki  Junichi Enomoto  Kenta Shibuya**

 

**Kiko Aoyama  Midori Shibuya  Nana Funai Nara Funai**

 

**Orochi Mochizuki  Rikona Mochizuki  Sadashi Enomoto Takao Kinoshita**

 

**Takara Ishii** ~~**Tsuru Ishii** ~~ ~~**Yoichi Aoyama** ~~ **Yoshinori Hamasaki**

 

**FOURTEEN REMAINING**

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you're enjoying the fic! I'm doing the best I can here.


	14. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Daily Life 1

**_Kiko is seen standing in a cleaned up room of the storage room looking dishearten._ **

 

**They explained that his body was gone.**

 

**I didn’t wish to believe it so I needed to have checked myself.**

 

**The room was spotless, almost like nothing even happened in here. All traces of my brother is gone.**

 

Kiko: I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye….

  
  


**CHAPTER TWO**

 

**DESPAIRING CONTROLS**

  
  


**I returned to join the others back in the mess hall after checking. I still feel depressed.**

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] So it’s true after all?

 

Kiko: Yes. The whole thing looked spotless.

 

Nana: [sneers] Told you so! Why on earth would you doubt me?

 

Sadashi: [roll her eyes] I wonder why.

 

Jun: [concerned] Are you okay Kiko?

 

**I wanted to say that I’m feeling fine. But that would just mean that I’m even lying to myself.**

 

Kiko: Not really. I truly wish I got to spend time closer to my brother.

 

Isamu: [nods] I totally get the feeling. Takao and I barely get to see each other.

 

**I finally managed to notice that we’re short one person.**

 

Kiko: Wait, where’s Takara?

 

Yoshinori: [clenches his left arm; looking away] I’m very sorry, but Player Takara stated to me that she refused to come to breakfast.

 

Midori: [confused] But why? Isn’t breakfast the most important meal of the day?

 

Yoshinori: [shakes head] It’s not my story to tell.

 

**I almost have a feeling why…**

 

Orochi: [yawns] So, what are we going to do now?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] You can go explore the next sector!

 

**Gah!**

 

**Where did he come from?**

 

Jun: [freaked] Can you not do that please, I do not like jump scares.

 

Rikona: [calm expression] More importantly, what are you meaning Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: [waves paw] It’s exactly what I meant. Since you all managed to survive, I decided to give you somewhat of a reward.

 

Kiko: And this reward is a new sector is unlocked?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] That’s right! Happy exploring you bastards!

 

**Monokuma left after that just leaving us in the mess hall again.**

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Very well then, we should go see what’s in store for us here.

 

Orochi: [eyes widen] You’re just going to go along like that?

 

Nara: [writes in notepad] It’s not like we have anything else to do.

 

Rikona: [nods] Perhaps we might find some new clues or a possible escape route.

 

Orochi: [rubs head] Well when you say it like that…

 

Midori: [smiles] Come on everybody, let go!

 

**We all made our way to the main deck where the different colored doors were. When we got there, we noticed that the light above the blue door was now green, meaning it was unlocked.**

 

**Upon entering, the wall and lighting were...well blue. I almost have a feeling that this is going to be like the other sectors too.**

 

**There appears to be five doors here. Two of them appeared to be glass doors while the other three all had metal doors.**

 

**Upon entering the closest door, I noticed it said Archives.**

 

**….**

 

**Wasn’t there an archives in the red sector too? Why is there another one?**

 

**But just like the title, the room showcased a bunch of shelves of folders just like the last one did.**

 

**Rikona and Junichi were both here as well exploring the room.**

 

Junichi: [nods] Good evenin’ Kiko. Have you decided to explore this place as well.

 

Kiko: Yeah, but I’m kind of confused. Don’t we already have an archives?

 

Rikona: [tossing go stones] I see you remembered. [looks to the side] It’s certainly a mystery on why we have another one.

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] Monokuma is the one that designed this place. Who knows how that bear is truly feelin’.

 

Rikona: [nods] I certainly agree with that Junichi, however this archives seem to be different compared to the one in the red sector.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Rikona: [neutral] Upon checking some folders, I have noticed that this sector hold profiles about people instead.

 

Kiko: And the last one held different ways someone could die…

 

Rikona: [nods] You have a sharp memory there Kiko. [concerned look] It’s almost like there’s a special meaning to this place, so I wish to learn more here.

 

Kiko: Okay then?

 

Junichi: [neutral] I’ll remain here with Rikona.

 

Kiko: Oh?

 

Junichi: [looks down] After what happened to Yoichi, it doesn’t seem wise to leave anyone alone.

 

Rikona: [flat expression] How thoughtful...But do whatever you feel is best Junichi.

 

**Leaving the two to their devices, I decided to move on to the next room which is right across the hall. Just like the Archives, this one was also titled. It was called the Diminishing Room.**

 

**Upon entering the room, there was another device that looked a bit familiar to the one in the Replicator Room. Yoshinori, Nana, and Isamu were all here checking it out.**

 

Yoshinori: [standing firm] Player Kiko! It’s nice to see you!

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] We just met a while ago in the mess hall remember?

 

Yoshinori: [frowns] That may be Player Nana. [points] But it’s always nice to meet your friends!

 

Isamu: [sweatdrop] Now now you two…

 

Kiko: Anyway… Did you three find anything?

 

Nana: [looks away] Not really stupid. This is just another replicator.

 

Isamu: [rubs head] But Nana, didn’t the room say this is the Diminishing Room? Isn’t that exactly the opposite of replication?

 

**And then he suddenly decided to show up.**

 

Monokuma: [neutral] That’s right!

 

Yoshinori: [freaked] Gah! [annoyed] Will you stop appearing randomly here!

 

Monokuma: [frowns; looking away] Aw, my own guests being so rude as usual. And to think that I would have helped share what this room is about.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: [waving paw] It’s just like Isamu said here, this is the Diminishing Room! Not another Replicator Room!

 

Nana: [neutral] Then what’s the point of this room!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Oh? Isn’t it obvious?

 

Kiko: It’s….. So that we can destroy evidence?

 

Monokuma: [feeling joy] That’s right! As expected from the mystery novelist!

 

**You’re the very last person I want to hear praise from.**

 

Isamu: [confused] Does that mean this place works the same as the replicator?

 

Monokuma: [angry] No no no! You got it all wrong! The diminish machine hold different functions!

 

Yoshinori: [clenches left arm] So you say! Then what is different between this and the replicator!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Well for starters, if you destroy three things in the span of 30 minutes, the diminish machine will overheat and will need to cool down for the next twenty four hours.

 

Nana: [smug] Then shouldn’t they just pile everything up into one pile?

 

Monokuma: [paws in air] WRONG! The diminish machine will also analyze the items, it won’t work if there’s more than one item on the blasting platform.

 

Isamu: [eyes widen] That does make things more complex to pull a murder off.

 

Monokuma: [neutral] And that’s my cue to leave!

 

**And just like that, Monokuma just disappears like that.**

 

Nana: [annoyed] This was a waste of time. Who on earth would use such a thing if they can only eliminate a limited amount.

 

Isamu: [jokingly] Possibly someone stupid like you?

 

Nana: [glaring] I thought you were a nice prince!

 

Isamu: [neutral] I am nice. [crosses his arms] But you are one of the most toxic people here. Even the nicest person in the world would have a hard time befriending you.

 

Yoshinori: [clenches his whistle] Player Isamu! That was uncalled for!

 

Nana: [eyes sparkling] At least this prince is able to defend me!

 

**…..I’m not getting into this. It’s better that I leave now.**

 

**Upon exiting the Diminishing room, I noticed that Jun, Sadashi and Midori were standing in the hallway between the two glass doors. Better see what they discovered.**

 

Midori: [happy] Hey Ki! You’ll never believe it! There’s a snow room!

 

Kiko: A snow room? Is that even possible?

 

Sadashi: [sighs] I wish I could kid about this, but she’s tellin’ the truth. Just look through the glass door on the left.

 

**As Sadashi stated, the left glass door was indeed snowing.**

 

Kiko: Aren’t we in space though? How the heck is it snowing up here?

 

Midori: [points] WHO CARES! [full of joy] IT’S SNOW! WHO DOESN’T LOVE SNOW!

 

Sadashi: [neutral] ….

 

Jun: [look down] Um, I have bad memories involving the snow.

 

Midori: [shocked] Really? Maybe later on the two of us can build a snowman together Ju!

 

Jun: [blushes] I… don’t know about that. Maybe later?

 

Sadashi: [grinning] Aw does someone have a little crush?

 

Jun: [redden] Sadashi!

 

Sadashi: [slight wave] I kid, I kid. But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop teasin’ ya!

 

Jun: [annoyed look] So you say…

 

Kiko: So wait, if the left room is a snow room, then what’s the right one?

 

Sadashi: [neutral] A pool.

 

**Just like Sadashi said, if you look in the other room, you can see a pool sitting inside looking like one of those indoor pool places you see at a community center.**

 

Midori: [pouts] But we’re not allow to enter either room unless we’re dressed properly for the right room.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Jun: [straighten sash] Midori wanted to go play in the snow but Monokuma stopped her from going in. [looks up] He said that, unless you want frostbite, she wasn’t allowed in unless she was decked in snow gear.

 

Kiko: But do we even have snow gear in the first place?

 

Sadashi: [shrugs] Monokuma mentioned a changin’ room having the clothes we need but we haven’t really checked.

 

Kiko: I guess I can go check then for us. I’m still exploring a bit.

 

Sadashi: [nods] You have fun with that. I’m goin’ to get a bite of food.

 

**After leaving those three alone, I left to check the final room. The room was titled Changing Room. If we have a Snow Room and a Pool Room, then this must be where we change our clothes to match the right room.**

 

**After entering in the room, I can see the room is split down the middle. The boys side was blue with blue lockers all stating everyone name on it. The girls side was the same as the boys but pink instead of blue.**

 

**Does everyone seriously label gender like this?**

 

**Beside that, each side also appears to have three changing stalls with sheets. They must be for the swimsuits, since I doubt you need to get behind some sheets to put on some winter gears, if we have any.**

 

**It seemed that Nara, Takao, Orochi, and Kenta were here checking the room out.**

 

Kenta: [waves] Hello there Kiko. What bring you here?

 

Kiko: I just came to see what was inside this room.

 

Orochi: [shrugs] Well it isn’t really much to be honest. Just a changing room to change our clothes.

 

Takao: [eyes closed; crosses his arms] Everyone seems to have their own locker. [open his left eye] But to open them, you must scan your e-handbook.

 

Kiko: Really?

 

**Looking a bit closer to the lockers, there are scanners on each of them that are about the same size as our e-handbooks.**

 

Nara: [flipping through notepad] I opened mine and closed it right away…. [blushing] No one needed to see.

 

Orochi: [grinning] Are you hiding something in there?

 

Nara: [annoyed; face redden] No! It’s just my swimsuit and some snow gear.

 

Kenta: [rubs head] Actually, after looking at mine, I try to wonder how Monokuma even knew our sizes.

 

**After hearing about that, I decided to check my locker out. Just one moment in, and I already regret it. My swimsuit seems to show a lot of skin. I guess Nara felt the same looking at her.**

 

Kiko: I don’t know if I want to go swimming now….

 

Nara: [nods] I hear you there.

 

Orochi: [frowns] Bummer, I bet you two would have good bodies to look at.

 

Takao: [shakes head] You don’t even try to hide it do you?

 

**As much as I want to slap Orochi in the head for saying something like that, I was getting hungry again and we been exploring for quite awhile.**

 

**After leaving the four to their searches, I made my way back to the mess hall. I believe Sadashi was still there after we last met.**

 

**But upon opening the door, my jaw literally dropped at what was happening inside.**

 

**_Sadashi was currently pinning Takara down on the ground holding her arm against her back looking really angry._ **

 

Sadashi: APOLOGIZE ALREADY!

 

Takara: No! I’m not going to go back on what I said here!

 

Sadashi: What you did was completely uncalled for and I will not stand for that kind of behavior!

 

Takara: Well maybe you need to learn to STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!

 

Kiko: What is going on in here?

 

**_The two girls looked up to see me standing in the doorway._ **

 

Takara: Oh great, you’re here.

 

Sadashi: Hey Kiko!

 

Kiko: Don’t just hey me! Why are you holding Takara in an arm lock?

 

**The two girls eventually got off the ground but were still glaring at each other.**

 

Sadashi: [glaring] I ran into Takara here being a complete jerk badmouthin’ ya!

 

Takara: [points; angrily] She deserve it!

 

Sadashi: [shake left fist] Ya about to deserve a punch in the head!

 

Kiko: GIRLS STOP IT ALREADY!

 

**They were really inches apart from getting into another fight before turning to me.**

 

Kiko: Sadashi, she have every right to be mad considering she just lost her sister yesterday.

 

Sadashi: [shocked] But she’s blamin’ you for everythin’ when it wasn’t even ya fault in the first place.

 

Takara: [roll her eyes] Please, she’s at fault because if she didn’t exist, then maybe my sister wouldn’t have met her brother, wouldn’t have to kill him, and maybe WE WOULDN’T BE IN THIS MESS!

 

**Ouch. She is really angry about that.**

 

Takara: [neutral] I’m going back to my room. Anything to be away from you two!

 

**She took one last glare at me before going off back to her room.**

 

**I know losing a sibling is tough since I lost mine as well here, but she is really going over the deep end here. I hope she’ll be okay.**

 

Sadashi: [annoyed] God that chick really irked me. I need to go blow off some steam.

 

**Sadashi soon left after that leaving me all alone in the mess hall.**

 

**What the hell happened between the two girls in the first place?**

 

**The topic did seem like it was about me……**

 

**But is it worth actually knowing here?**

 

Kiko: I think I lost my appetite now.

 

**I was on my way out of the mess hall when the door opened to reveal Rikona.**

 

Rikona: [neutral] Ah, Kiko. I was hoping to run into you again.

 

Kiko: Is something up Rikona?

 

Rikona: [thoughtful expression] I’m not sure. I feel like the mysteries about this place have gotten even deeper then I was starting to expect.

 

Kiko: Oh?

 

Rikona: [juggling go stones] During my searches into the folders, I came across one that I felt was really odd.

 

Kiko: What was odd about it?

 

Rikona: …. [neutral] It was a profile folder about Tsuru Ishii.

 

**What? Why does she have a folder in the archives?**

 

Rikona: [concerned look] I never found anyone else here which was even more odd. [looks up] What would a folder about one of our dead classmates be doing up here and why?

 

Kiko: This is just really weird…

 

Rikona: [nods] I thought so too, which is why I only kept it between the two of us here.

 

Kiko: Junichi doesn’t know?

 

Rikona: [shakes head] No, and I think we should keep it just between us two. Who knows how Takara would feel about it.

 

**She would possibly be pissed in the end either way. She been very moody, but I decided not to tell Rikona that.**

 

Kiko: Well, I’m going to bed, I’m actually getting tired now and it’s almost time for Monokuma night time announcement right?

 

Rikona: [nods] Right then. Have a good night sleep then Kiko.

 

**The two of us went our own way after that as I made my way back to my room.**

 

Monokuma: Attention! It is now night time! The mess hall will now be closed! Sweet dreams!

 

**I sat on my bed staring up at the ceiling.**

 

**There is so many questions going on in my head, I wonder if I’ll get any sleep at all.**

 

**Will we ever escape from here?**

 

**Why do we have two archives now?**

 

**More importantly, why does the second one have a folder about Tsuru?**

 

**Eventually, I let sleep take over and I dreamt wanting to know more.**

  
  


**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: DID YOU KNOW THAT TELEVISION COULD POSSIBLY ROT YOUR BRAINS?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: I WONDER WHAT ELSE THERE IS THAT COULD POSSIBLY CAUSE THAT THOUGH?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BECAUSE WOULDN’T IT BE BETTER IF YOU HAD NO BRAINS TO BEGIN WITH?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BECAUSE THEN MAYBE YOU DON’T HAVE TO THINK ABOUT SO MUCH IN THE FIRST PLACE._ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: WHO KNOWS? BUT I DO KNOW!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poll for Kiko next free time event is open.
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/pyxgxy3g
> 
> Everyone is fair game again.


	15. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Daily Life 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give my characters some voice actors.
> 
> Kiko Aoyama-Luci Christian  
> Yoichi Aoyama-Keith Silverstein  
> Sadashi Enomoto-Kate Micucci  
> Junichi Enomoto-Imari Williams  
> Nana Funai-Lisa Ortiz  
> Nara Funai-Kelley Peters  
> Isamu Kinoshita-Evan Smith  
> Takao Kinoshita-Ted Lewis  
> Yoshinori Hamasaki-Sean Chiplock  
> Jun Hamasaki-Matthew Lewis  
> Takara Ishii-Tara Strong  
> Tsuru Ishii-Amber Hood  
> Orochi Mochizuki-Matthew Géczy  
> Rikona Mochizuki-Kate Higgins  
> Kenta Shibuya-David Gallagher  
> Midori Shibuya-Stephanie Anne Mills
> 
> There's also something at the end regarding Free Time Events

Monokuma: Good morning my students! It is now 7 A.M. Time to get out of bed and do something you bastards!

 

**Ugh….**

 

**How many days have it been now? I can’t tell if I been used hearing Monokuma disgusting voice or not.**

 

Kiko: I still feel a little tired….I would maybe consider this a vacation if it wasn’t for the killings.

 

**After finally getting ready, I was making my way out the door to the mess hall where everyone else would be.**

 

**After opening the door, I was taking a step out until I heard a shout.**

 

Isamu: KIKO DUCK!

 

**_I barely managed to duck under from a swing of a fire axe infused in the wall._ **

 

Kiko: What the fucking hell?

 

**_Upon looking up, I could see Isamu and Takao holding Takara against the opposite wall._ **

 

Takao: Good job informing me of the problem brother.

 

Takara: ….

 

Kiko: Can someone explain to me what the living hell just happened?

 

Isamu: Well….I was exiting my room to join everyone for breakfast when I kind of saw Takara lingering around your door with a fire axe.

 

**Seriously?**

 

**...I mean seriously? She hates me so much for what happens to Tsuru that she was seriously willing to kill me?**

 

Takao: Come on, we’ll take her to the mess hall so everyone can know what happened.

 

**Takao left holding Takara against her will. Isamu pulled the fire axe off from the wall and I could clearly see the gash against the wall.**

 

**That almost could have been me there.**

 

Kiko: Thank you so much Isamu.

 

Isamu: [grinning] It was nothing! I didn’t want to have to go through another trial.

 

Kiko: Yeah I know what you mean. I really hope that we do not go through another one.

 

Isamu: [concerned] What should we do with this fire axe?

 

Kiko: Let put it in the storage room for now. Maybe later on we’ll put it through the Diminishing Machine.

 

Isamu: [nods] All right then! I’ll put it in the storage room and join you all in the mess hall.

 

**We eventually made our way through the teleporter and split off once we reached the mess hall door. Once inside, I could see everyone surrounding Takara.**

 

Nara: [smiles] Kiko, you’re okay.

 

Takao: [looked annoyed] Are you saying you didn’t believe me?

 

Nara: [shrugs] I mean you pulled in Takara exclaiming she almost killed Kiko, I thought maybe you second guessed it because you don’t normally open your eyes.

 

Kiko: Wow, thanks Nara.

 

Nana: [crosses her arms] Okay, the skank is okay, but what do we do with psycho here now?

 

Rikona: [sigh] You don’t plan on learning any of the girls names do you?

 

Nana: [roll eyes] I know your names, I just don’t choose to care.

 

Yoshinori: [clenches whistle] People! Pay attention! Player Takara nearly commit a murder and we must discuss this!

 

Junichi: [neutral] Well Takara, what do you have to say?

 

Takara: [looks to the left] …..Why the fuck should I tell you anything.

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] You just tried to murder someone! You have a death wish or something?

 

Takara: [sneering] At least I would get divine justice for what happened to my sister!

 

Sadashi: [hand on left hip; annoyed] Oh for fuck sakes, you’re still mad over that? It wasn’t even Kiko fault in the first place!

 

Takara: [angry; red-faced] SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! MY OWN TWIN SISTER IS NOW DEAD BECAUSE OF HER STUPID ASS TWIN BROTHER AND NOW I CAN’T HELP FEEL EMPTY WITHOUT HER!

 

Kiko: TAKARA! CALM DOWN! What my brother did was unforgivable, and I’m sorry for the loss of your sister. But my brother also paid the price so I know what it feel to really have something missing!

 

Takara: [shocked] …..

 

**Before I could say anything else to help her, she bursted out of the room running past Isamu who was just coming in.**

 

**...I hope I didn’t do anything bad.**

 

Sadashi: [concerned] Kiko, are you okay?

 

Kiko: ...Not really, my life almost met it end and I was hoping to forget but I had to be reminded about what my brother really done.

 

**No one else wanted to discuss anything but the aftereffect still lingered in my mind.**

 

**My brother and I always spent time together when we were really young, but the moment I found my passion in writing mystery novels, we started to grow apart. This whole thing was a perfect chance to reunite together, and I went and ruined it wanted to protect everyone that my brother went and lost it.**

 

**….**

 

**Whoever is behind all of this, they better watch out.**

 

**Breakfast went and came and everyone set off to do their own thing.**

 

Kiko: Guess I should go see who’s open to hang out.

 

**I don’t know what led me to start my day off like this but I moved myself to Takara door and knocked on it.**

 

**….**

 

**…**

 

Takara: [shocked] You? Why are you here?

  
  


**Should I spend some time with Takara?**

  
  


**_YES_ ** **/ NO**

  
  


Takara: [crosses her arms] If you want to spend time with me, get inside then.

  
  


**We spent some quiet time together in her room. It was really awkward.**

  
  


Takara: [neutral] ….

 

Kiko: ….

 

Takara: …

 

Kiko: ….

 

Takara: [annoyed] I’m leaving, this was a waste of time.

 

Kiko: No wait!

 

**Shit, what do I even talk about her to ensure she stays…**

  
  


**Talk about her family / Talk about her looks /** **_Talk about her talent_ **

  
  


Kiko: Can you tell me more about your talent?

 

Takara: [surprised] My talent? Why are you into that of all thing?

 

Kiko: Well… I write a lot of novels but I ensure that I do some research on the main topic and hearing about your talent kind of want me to write out a mystery novel around App Designing.

 

Takara: [neutral] I see then….

 

Takara: [crosses her arms] Well, anyone could design an app, for starters. But I spend my whole life designing them in a way to help people lives be better.

 

Kiko: Be better?

 

Takara: [stares] Do you ever use a phone?

 

Kiko: Sometime to pass time so I could play some games like Jewel Crush and Apple Pop.

 

Takara: [crosses her arms; sighing] Well it’s like that I guess.

 

**Huh?**

 

Takara: [tug left pigtail] Well for starters, my apps aren’t games. I designed mines to help people feel better about themselves.

 

Kiko: Better like what?

 

Takara: [finger up] Have you ever considered yourself feeling like you were a waste of space in the world?

 

**At the moment, yeah thanks to you….**

 

Takara: [hand on right hip] Well one of my apps I have made help people feel better about their body weight by telling them that their bodies are always perfect just the way they are.

 

Kiko: And people are affected by things like that?

 

Takara: [annoyed look] Of course! There are people out there that are always concerned about their body shape and size that it make them feel depressed. So my app “You Are Special” help them feel better about their bodies in many ways. Some reviews considered it really helpful while some stated that it was a waste of an app. But that’s pretty much how App Designing goes to me.

 

Kiko: Wow, I didn’t know it gave so much. I’ll have to check out your apps then once we escape.

 

Takara: [blushes] Oh. They’re nothing much…

 

Kiko: To be considered the Ultimate App Designer, I say they’re something.

 

**We spent the rest of the time learning about the different type of apps Takara made before I left to go back to my room.**

 

**That was certainly a learning experience.**

 

Kiko: I believe I still have time. Who else should I hang out with...

 

**I started to stumble around until I made it to a certain flirt talent room. I knocked on the door to see if he was inside.**

 

Orochi: It’s unlocked!

 

**Upon walking side, I could see Orochi standing by one of his tables.**

 

Orochi: [grinning] Hello Kiko, you fancy for a game of blackjack?

  
  


**Should I spend time with Orochi?**

  
  


**_YES_** **/ NO**

  
  


Orochi: [shuffling deck] I hope you can consider yourself lucky to compete against me then.

  
  


**We spent some time playing some blackjack. I did terrible either way.**

  
  


Orochi: [left hand on hip] So what bring you here Kiko?

 

Kiko: You said your talent is the Ultimate Cardshark right?

 

Orochi: [nods] Yeah, what about that?

 

Kiko: Aren’t they pretty much known as a bunch of swindles and cheaters?

 

Orochi: [neutral] …

 

Orochi: [clenched right fist; angry] Not this stupid crap again.

 

**Uh oh, did I hit a nerve?**

 

Orochi: [crosses his arms; sighing] Look, there are people out there that would indeed scoop so low to possibly cheat their way to win. [looks forward] But I’m nothing like those people.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Orochi: [left hand on hip] How I play the card games are different then how some other people play them. Some like to swindle and cheat like you expect them to do so they can win. [grinning] But for me, it’s all about the raw talent and skills you can get as a cardshark.

 

Kiko: Skills?

 

Orochi: [shuffling a deck] One of the many skills you can learn from playing these card games is how to truly mess with your opponent mind. Lying, bluffing, manipulating are all somewhat a core focus when it come to playing a game to fool the other player or players into making careless mistakes. Take Poker for example.

 

Kiko: I see then.

 

Orochi: [crosses his arms; grinning] But it’s not just Poker I’m good at. Blackjack, Hearts, Spades, Euchre. I pretty much played almost every card game out there and gotten pretty good at them. That’s what led to my awesome talent.

 

**This was certainly a learning experience. I was able to experience a brand new side of Orochi for sure.**

 

Orochi: [smirks] Now how about a good old fashion game of strip poker? I’ll go easy on you!

 

Kiko: Only in your dreams….

 

**Can’t say the same for his flirtatious side….**

 

**We spent the rest of the time playing some minor card games before splitting off.**

 

Kiko: Hm..I’m getting a little bit hungry. Maybe the others are eating as well.

 

**Upon entering the room, I could see a vast majority of people as well inside the room. The only ones that didn’t seem to be there were Takara, Takao and Sadashi.**

 

Midori: [waving her left arm] Hey Ki! I have a question for you!

 

Kiko: Oh?

 

Midori: [grinning] I’m planning another fun event, and I’m wondering if you like to play in the snow or take a dip in the pool!

 

Kiko: Ah well, I think I rather take a dip in the pool…

 

Midori: [nods] Okay then, you’re just like the people on the left side of the room then.

 

**Upon looking at the left side of the room, I could see Orochi, Rikona, Isamu, Nana, and Yoshinori standing among each other. Of course this mean that the right side of the room had Kenta, Midori, Jun, Junichi, and Nara.**

 

Kiko: Um, what is this about?

 

Jun: [nervous] Midori think that it’s a good way for everyone to spread even more bonds with each other by either having a snow day or a pool day.

 

Midori: [giving a big smile] And I know since some people likely prefer to have one over the other, we could split into two separate groups!

 

Isamu: [chuckling] So that’s why you asked that question, interesting! Guess we’re going to have a pool day then.

 

Nara: [writing in notepad] A day in the snow? Might give me some type of ideas.

 

Nana: [eyes sparkling] I get to see my princes shirtless? Oh I can’t wait!

 

**Everyone seems to be excited about the idea. If only Takara, Takao and Sadashi were here to join this conversation. Where are they?**

 

Kiko: Wait, what about Takara, Takao and Sadashi?

 

Isamu: [rubs head] Takao doesn’t do well with the cold so, he’ll be joining us at the pool.

 

Rikona: [jugging go stones] If I had to guess for Takara, she’ll likely pick the snow room just to avoid you.

 

**That doesn’t seem to surprise me one bit…**

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] As for Sadashi, she refused both location, said she rather work on another design piece.

 

Kiko: Oh okay then.

 

Midori: [arms in the air] With that said, our fun at the snow and pool will begin tomorrow after everyone had lunch! [grinning] I can’t wait to make a snowman!

 

**Everyone else spent their time chatting among each other while eating. Eventually people left to do their own things as it was starting to get late.**

 

Kiko: I think I have time to hang out with one more person tonight.

 

**Moving around, I got to the main deck where I saw Yoshinori hanging around.**

 

Yoshinori: [neutral] Hello Player Kiko, are you preparing for an early night?

  
  


**Should I hang out with Yoshinori?**

  
  


**_YES_ ** **/ NO**

  
  


Yoshinori: [crosses his arms; smiling] Ah! We can discuss the future safety we must partake for the pool day tomorrow!

 

**We spent the time talking about the safety of being around the pool. It was a little pointless.**

 

Kiko: Hey Yoshinori, is being a referee hard?

 

Yoshinori: [thoughtful thinking] Hm...I would have to consider it at least pretty tasking for starters. [points] You have to at least remember all the rules for the sport you are currently being a referee in.

 

Kiko: Wow, you must have been remembering a lot of rules then.

 

Yoshinori: [grinning] Well, I am not the Ultimate Referee for nothing! I make sure to remember every rules!

 

Kiko: So what sport did you act as a referee the most in then?

 

Yoshinori: [smiling] Why it would have to be Futbol!

 

Kiko: Football?

 

Yoshinori: [shakes head] No, no, no! It’s Futbol!

 

Kiko: Football….

 

Yoshinori: [getting annoyed] It’s Futbol! You know the sport where you kick around the black and white ball?

 

**Kicking around the black and white ball? Is he talking about that sport then?**

  
  


**Hockey /** **_Soccer_ ** **/ Baseball**

  
  


Kiko: Oh! You’re talking about soccer right?

 

Yoshinori: [angry] You would be correct Player Kiko, but IT’S ALSO KNOWN AS FUTBOL!

 

**I never seen anyone get so worked up over a sport name…. Aren’t they pretty much the same thing?**

 

Yoshinori: [glaring] I know what you’re thinking and I refuse to admit they’re the same thing! It’s called Futbol and I’m sticking with it!

 

Kiko: I see then…

 

**Good luck to any soccer fans that try to change this referee mind.**

 

**We spent the rest of the day talking about soccer or as Yoshinori calls it Futbol before it was getting late and split off.**

 

**That was a tiring day.**

 

**I better get some shut eyes for tomorrow day at the pool.**

  
  


**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: HOW OFTEN DO YOU GET TO SAY I LOVE YOU TO SOMEONE?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: ARE YOU TRULY MEANING IT?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: ARE YOU JUST FAKING IT ALL?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: DO YOU LOVE THE SWEET TASTE OF DESPAIR?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be holding polls for the Free Time Events anymore since I been getting lack of votes on the matter. I would say sorry but I really can't.


	16. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Daily Life 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The free time events for this chapter are Rikona and Jun

Monokuma: Good morning my students! It is now 7 A.M. Time to get out of bed and do something you bastards!

 

**Ugh, this feel like deja vu already.**

 

**Is it possible to tune him out?**

 

Kiko: How many days have it been in this hell hole again? I’m seriously losing count already…

 

**Getting out of bed, and getting dressed, I got close to the door before stopping.**

 

Kiko: ….Am I overthinking it?

 

**Carefully opening the door and looking out, I could see nobody out there.**

 

**Is she still going to try and attempt murder on me?**

 

**After making it out into the hallway, I could still see nobody around.**

 

Kiko: Guess I’m safe for now.

 

**Not wanting to take any risks, I made my way to the mess hall where everyone else was eating.**

 

**Everyone was there, Takara included.**

 

Takao: [neutral] Good morning Kiko.

 

Kiko: Good morning? Why is Takara here?

 

Takara: [annoyed; rolling her eyes] I’m hungry, what did you expect.

 

Nana: [bored look] What crawled up your ass and died.

 

Takara: [sighs] Shut up, I already been stopped. Let me just eat in peace.

 

Orochi: [rubs arm; concerned] You say that, but considering how you almost killed Kiko, it’s hard to actually trust you.

 

Takara: [looks to the side] Whatever. It’s not like I’ll see her in the snow room later today.

 

**Oh yeah, today is the day we’re either spending the day in the snow room or at the pool.**

 

**Now that I look, everyone that decided on the pool are sitting together on the left side of the room and everyone that decided on the snow room were on the right side. Sadashi since she chose neither locations, she’s sitting in the middle.**

 

Kiko: Exactly, when are we having this fun?

 

Midori: [rubs head; smiling] Well Ki, I figured the best case would be around lunch time before it’s time to eat lunch. Give everyone some time to relax a bit.

 

Sadashi: [bored expression] Well I’m sure you all will have your fun out there.

 

Junichi: [concerned look] Are ya sure you do not wish to partake in one of the two activities sis?

 

Sadashi: [shakes head] You know very well that I do not enjoy the coldness brother. [annoyed] Not to mention the revealin’ swimsuit…

 

**Right….I forgot about that part.**

 

Sadashi: [grinning] I would rather design my own swimsuit to reflect who I truly am!

 

Nana: [smirks] Wouldn’t you drown then.

 

Sadashi: [glares] Not every piece of fashion is going to include junk on it. And even if my swimsuit did, I would make sure it’s good enough stuff that isn’t too heavy.

 

Nana: [smug] A likely story! I bet you don’t even know how to swim!

 

Sadashi: [enraged] I DO TOO KNOW HOW TO SWIM!

 

**Before anyone else could do anything, Sadashi stormed out in a fist of rage.**

 

Nara: [upset] Sis, do you have to try to get in a fight every time we have a group meeting?

 

Nana: [scoffs] Whatever, she can just drop dead for all I care.

 

Junichi: [angry] That’s my sister ya talkin’ about there.

 

Orochi: [sweat drop] Even I think that was kind of a low blow.

 

Kiko: I’m going to go check on her.

 

Rikona: [nods] I’ll come with you. Nara, I’m seriously sorry you have to be related to her.

 

Nana: [angry] HEY!

 

Nara: [shrugs] It’s cool. I get used to it.

 

**Rikona and I left the mess hall after that to search for Sadashi. It didn’t take long us to find her once we realized her door to her talent room was locked.**

 

Kiko: Sadashi? Are you okay?

 

Sadashi: Go away Kiko, I’m not in the fuckin’ mood.

 

Rikona: [concerned] Look like she’s really pissed off here.

 

Sadashi: Rikona too? Why is everyone here when I rather just be alone!

 

Rikona: [nods] Forgive us for having to bother you when you are upset Sadashi, but it’s only Kiko and I here.

 

Kiko: Right! We just wanted to see if you were okay!

 

Sadashi: ….

 

Kiko: But if you want to be alone, then we understand.

 

**Rikona and I were just getting ready to leave before Sadashi suddenly spoke up.**

 

Sadashi: Wait...don’t go.

 

Kiko: Sadashi?

 

Sadashi: God this goin’ to be a pain in the ass to explain….

 

**Did Nana really hit a nerve?**

 

Sadashi: Well, um. I don’t really know how to swim all that well.

 

Rikona: [neutral] So Nana was right after all?

 

Sadashi: ...Yeah. It made me so mad when she called me out on that. I was prepared for whatever flack she was goin’ to diss out on me but to bring up something I am terrible at just really hurts.

 

Kiko: Is that why you don’t want to go swimming?

 

Sadashi: More or less. The swimsuits are kind of revealing and I rather wear like a one piece or something that doesn’t show a lot of skin. But I don’t exactly wish to make a complete fool of myself.

 

Rikona: [realizing] You must have realized that Nana was going to be apart of the pool group and don’t want her having something stupid over you.

 

Sadashi: ...Right.

 

Kiko: But then can’t you just ask someone for some private swimming lessons?

 

Sadashi: The door to the pool is see through, so it wouldn’t be exactly private if someone walked by.

 

Rikona: [sighs] There’s always night time but that could be troubling.

 

Sadashi: Really?

 

Kiko: Actually...I did think of an idea.

 

Rikona: [surprised] Oh?

 

Kiko: You both are worried about going out alone during night time right?

 

Sadashi: Well...I mean I did go to my talent room alone, but since your brother died, I kind of stopped doing that.

 

Rikona: [nods] I think it would be a bit dangerous to go out alone.

 

Kiko: Then how about this. Rikona and I both help you swim a bit better Sadashi! If the three of us are together, then we shouldn’t have any problems!

 

Rikona: [realized] You’re right. If there’s three people together, that would leave a possible witness.

 

Sadashi: Ya seriously think one of us is goin’ to try and kill?

 

Rikona: [neutral] Kiko lost her brother here. Why else would she want to stay.

 

**Geez thanks Rikona.**

 

Sadashi: Well… If it only at night time, then I don’t mind it.

 

Kiko: Great! Then we’ll meet at night time to teach you how to swim better.

 

Rikona: [nods] It’s a deal then.

 

**Sadashi opened the door to give the two of us a hug. I think we were surprised a bit. Well Rikona was more surprised. I guess she isn’t a hugging type.**

 

Sadashi: [smiles] Thanks girls. I’m glad I got to meet you both.

 

**Sadashi left after that leaving only me and Rikona left alone.**

 

Rikona: [smiles] I’m glad she’s feeling better now.

 

Kiko: Same here.

 

**I was about to leave until I noticed Rikona grabbed my arm.**

 

Rikona: [neutral] Actually since it’s just the two of us, can we have a talk?

  
  


**Should I spend some time with Rikona?**

  
  


**_YES_ ** **_/ NO_ **

  
  


Kiko: Okay then.

 

Rikona: [smiles] While we have a talk, perhaps I can teach you the basis of Go.

 

**We spent some time playing Go against each other. I lost every match.**

 

Rikona: [giggling] I didn’t expect you to be that terrible.

 

Kiko: Forgive me for having no experience in Go here.

 

Rikona: [smiles] Right…

 

Kiko: So what did you want to talk about?

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] Right to the point then? Have I ever told you about my life?

 

Kiko: Not really.

 

Rikona: [smiles] Well, let me tell you a fun little fact. I actually hate playing Go.

 

**What?**

 

Rikona: [nods] Yes, to think that someone with the ultimate title as the Ultimate Go Player, actually hate the game.

 

Kiko: But if you don’t like Go, then why are you still playing it?

 

Rikona: [looks up] Hm? Well, I think it must do with my grandfather.

 

Kiko: Your grandfather?

 

Rikona: [nods] Right. [juggling stones] My grandfather was a world renowned champion Go Player. Our family enjoyed him so much. He taught myself and Orochi on how to play Go.

 

Kiko: That must be nice of him.

 

Rikona: [chuckles] It was at first. Orochi was terrible at it, but my grandfather found me to be a gifted prodigy. From there, he practically drilled Go into my lifestyle.

 

Kiko: That doesn’t seems healthy though Rikona. Didn’t you try saying something?

 

Rikona: [crosses her arms] Of course I did. I explained it to him about my dislike for Go and he was heartbroken at first but he knew not to push something I didn’t like onto me.

 

Kiko: But, you’re still the Ultimate Go Player...Wouldn’t this mean you are still playing it?

 

Rikona: [nods] Right. It happened at grandfather death bed. One of his dying wishes was for his legacy to live on. [somber look] I really enjoyed my grandfather, so I took his dying wishes and went back to competing in Go. Eventually, I was gifted enough to be scouted as the Ultimate Go Player despite having a dislike for the game.

 

Kiko: It’s nice of you to respect your grandfather dying wishes, but you didn’t have to push yourself that hard.

 

Rikona: [chuckles] I know. But sometimes I truly enjoys the challenge before me. There’s only been about three people I had a hard time against.

 

Kiko: Wow!

 

**I really learned a lot about Go from Rikona. To think she actually hated the game was a shock for me.**

 

Rikona: [neutral] I believe it’s around the time for the pool and snow day so we should possibly make our way to the changing room.

 

Kiko: Right.

 

**The two of us made our way to the changing room. Naturally everyone else was there except for Sadashi.**

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] Took you two long enough!

 

Isamu: [chuckling] Now now, let not get too upset here. Everyone is here right?

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] Everyone but Sadashi of course…

 

Nara: [annoyed] Sis please.

 

Midori: [happy] Now that everyone is here, we can get changed!

 

Jun: [neutral] The ones that are changing into a swimsuit, please use the changing room. I’m certain no one wishes to see you naked.

 

Nana: [grinning] I hold no objections to the guys.

 

**Gross.**

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] It seems that all the winter jackets are different colors.

 

Yoshinori: [crosses his arms] I can see that my name is also on my jacket. It must be so that if someone loses their jacket, we can find them.

 

Orochi: [neutral] That’s so stupid.

 

**Everyone was enjoying themselves getting all suited up. Sooner or later, everyone was either in their swimsuit or their winter gears.**

 

Orochi: [grinning] Looking good ladies!

 

Nana: [stars in her eyes] My hunky men abs are amazing!

 

Jun: [concerned] Can you two not please?

 

Midori: [arms in the air] All right everyone! Let go have some fun!

 

**Everyone was getting ready to leave until the monitor came on showing Monokuma smug face.**

 

Monokuma: I hate to ruin any type of fun you all planned but I have a very important announcement for you all! Meet up at the main deck pronto! Or else you will go through a grueling punishment!

 

**….Of course he had to ruin everything.**

 

Midori: [depressed] Aw seriously? Just when we were about to have fun?

 

Rikona: [hand on left hip; sighing] Well, no time to dwell then. We better get moving.

 

Takao: [crosses his arms] But we’re still in our swimsuits…

 

Nara: [nods] Right, I wish I could get out of this winter gear, but I rather not keep that homicidal bear waiting.

 

**Having to agree with that, we all made our way to the main deck. Monokuma was there along with Sadashi who wasn’t in the changing room with everyone.**

 

Sadashi: [neutral] Hey everyone. So, Monokuma ruined your fun?

 

Midori: [pouts] Yes! It wasn’t very nice!

 

Monokuma: [waves it off] Well I’m not a beary nice bear after all!

 

Isamu: [sweat drop] Horrible pun.

 

Kenta: [rubs head] I doubt you would had called us for nothing right?

 

Monokuma: [smiling] Exactly! [enraged] You people are too lax with each other! Where’s another dead body?

 

Jun: [fist forming] Maybe we don’t feel like it.

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Brother Jun is correct! We are not here to scoop this low!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Well, what about Takara then? Heard she almost killed Kiko.

 

Yoshinori: [looks away] Well, I don’t know how to explain for that.

 

Takara: [annoyed] Bite me.

 

Monokuma: [waving it off] So I decided to get the ball rolling once again!

 

Kiko: Once again? You don’t mean…

 

Monokuma: [arms in air] That’s right! Another motive for you all!

 

Orochi: [sweat drop] That last one was hardly a motive though...There’s no way we would kill.

 

Monokuma: [grinning] Not even if it was at the cost of your parents?

 

**What?!**

 

Jun: [panicked] Our parents? What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: [holding various pictures] Take a look at these and maybe you’ll have second thoughts!

 

**_Monokuma throws the pictures into the air and we each managed to catch one. Looking at the picture, I started to pale._ **

 

Kiko: What is this….

 

**_Inside the picture was my parents holding each other while being behind bar. They looked like hell._ **

 

Sadashi: What the hell is this crap?

 

Jun: Mom? Dad?

 

Nara: You can’t be serious here!

 

**_Everyone else started to look like they just seen a ghost._ **

 

Orochi: [points] What the hell Monokuma! You kidnapped our parents?

 

Midori: [pale] Momma, Daddy. No.

 

Rikona: [neutral] To think that you would go this far.

 

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahaha! So what do you think? If I don’t get a kill in three days max, then you can kiss your parents goodbye!

 

Junichi: [enraged] You monster!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] But if someone was to kill, then I’ll let them all go scoff free with their memories wiped.

 

Yoshinori: [clenches whistle; pale] This is…..I can’t agree to this!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Well I did my job! Bye!

 

**With that, Monokuma left the room.**

 

**…**

 

**Everyone is clearly in despair. This isn’t good.**

 

**But...Mom? Dad?**

 

Midori: [frowns] This sucks. I wanted to have fun. But momma and daddy are in trouble…

 

Kenta: [annoyed] That god damn bear!

 

Takao: [eyes open] And this bothers you?

 

**Takao?**

 

Takao: [scoffs] This motive is just a waste of time.

 

**Before anyone else could say anything, Takao crumpled up his picture and walked away.**

 

Isamu: [concerned] Brother?

 

**Isamu picked up the crumple Takao threw and frowned.**

 

Rikona: [crosses her arm] I am afraid that pool and snow day will have to be cancelled.

 

Midori: [frowns] I understand….Everyone got a lot on their mind…

 

**Everyone eventually splitted up and left to do their own thing. I should get out of this swimsuit though.**

 

**After changing back to my clothes, I wonder what to do now…**

 

**Eventually I made my way to the storage room. Jun was also there.**

 

Jun: [depressed] Oh hey Kiko. What bring you here?

  
  


**_Do you want to spend time with Jun?_ **

 

**_YES_ ** **_/NO_ **

  
  


Jun: [shocked] You want to spend time with me? Okay then. I can tell you about the various badges I earned.

 

**We spent some time learning about various badges Jun had. I didn’t even know there was one for table dancing.**

 

Jun: [quiet; looking down] ….

 

Kiko: Are you okay Jun?

 

Jun: [crying] I want out of here so much!

 

**Jun?**

 

Jun: [depressed] I’m sorry...But I feel like I don’t belong here.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Jun: [firm expression] Let me ask you this. Do you believe there should be a talent called the Ultimate Boyscout?

 

Kiko: I don’t know?

 

Jun: [looks down] I’m 16 now but I been a boyscout ever since I was 7 year old! And to be given this title, am I supposed to be a boyscout for the rest of my life?

 

Kiko: Not exactly, you can do something else once you finished up schooling.

 

Jun: [scoffs] Where would that lead me exactly? I’m sure the moment I got out, those scouting organization would be hounding for me to help lead future kids.

 

**Yikes…..**

 

Kiko: But why did you become one in the first place?

 

Jun: [looks down] For my father…

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Jun: [glaring] My father is a sports nut. All he ever cares about is his sports! Which is why he was so thrilled when Yoshinori was given the title of Ultimate Referee! He never pay much attention to me because I am terrible at sports!

 

Kiko: Jun…

 

Jun: [crying] Just once I wanted to be acknowledge by my father. So I took mother advice to be a boyscout and show father the various badges I earned. But he never cared.

 

Kiko: Oh Jun….

 

Jun: [neutral] It’s fine though. I gotten used to it. Thanks for listening to me Kiko. I been dying to get it off my chest actually.

 

Kiko: Well, I’m still here for you if you want to talk things out.

 

Jun: [blushes] Thank you.

 

**The two of us hugged it out before Jun left feeling better now. I feel bad for him but at least he’s happier now.**

 

Monokuma: Attention students, it is now 10PM. Nighttime officially begin and some rooms will now be closed off. Have a good night! Upupupu!

 

**Since it’s night time. I better get moving to the changing room and see if Rikona and Sadashi are waiting for me.**

 

**As I made my way down to the changing room, I never realized how quiet this place is during night time. Yeesh.**

 

**Eventually I made my way into the changing room where Sadashi and Rikona were waiting.**

 

Rikona: [nods] Hello Kiko.

 

Sadashi: [concerned] Hey.

 

Kiko: Are you okay Sadashi?

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms; looking down] Not really. This motive is pissin’ me off.

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] I would have thought that could have been the case.

 

**Right...Our parents are held captive.**

 

Rikona: [smiles] Fear not, I’m sure someone is out there looking for them. In fact, they could already have been saved.

 

Sadashi: [eyes widen] What do you mean?

 

Rikona: [looks to the side] I’m sure people had to realize various people going missing. Us included. So naturally they must have search parties formed to look for us and our parents. And well since we’re up here in space, there’s no way they’ll save us. But our parents are another story.

 

Sadashi: [neutral] You’re right. [grinning] I’m almost certain now that they’ll be saved! Thanks Rikona!

 

Rikona: [smiles] Now then, let us head swimming so we can teach you how to swim better.

 

Sadashi: [pale] Oh yeah...Forgot about that.

 

**I couldn’t help giggle at Sadashi trying to avoid swimming lessons.**

 

**But Rikona is right. I’m sure our parents are being saved just as we speak.**

 

**So there shouldn’t be anything to worry about!**

 

**Right?**

  
  


**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BEING A PARENT SOUND LIKE A LOT OF WORK!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: HAVING TO TAKE CARE OF BRATTY KIDS?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: NO THANK YOU! I’M SURE THEY GET GROUNDED ENOUGH IF I TOOK CARE OF THEM._ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT SOME KIDS ARE PERFECT ENOUGH._ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: JUST LOOK AT THESE KIDS I AM CURRENTLY WATCHING OVER._ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: I’M SURE SOMEONE WILL KILL AGAIN._ **


	17. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Daily Life 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For free time event we have Midori and Takao

**Man I feel tired….**

 

**After helping Sadashi out with Rikona, we were pretty worn out today.**

 

**I think we made an agreement to do it like every other day so we don’t feel too drained.**

 

**….**

 

**I wonder what time it is.**

 

Kiko: I hope the others aren’t too worried…

 

**Stepping outside, I ran into Sadashi and Rikona who were just standing by.**

 

Rikona: [yawns] Good evening Kiko.

 

Sadashi: [tired] Hey.

 

Kiko: Hi girls. Seems we’re all tired from last night.

 

Sadashi: [nods] I wish we didn’t have to do this, but I still don’t want them knowin’ yet.

 

Rikona: [smiles] Understandable. [smirks] I mean we had to push you into the pool first since you really didn’t budge.

 

Sadashi: [annoyed] Bite me Rikona.

 

Rikona: [shakes head] No thanks, I am not hungry for flesh.

 

**Rolling my eyes, I followed the girls to the mess hall. Everyone else was there.**

 

Junichi: [relieved] Sadashi, Kiko. Thank goodness you’re okay.

 

Rikona: [pouts] I’m here too…

 

Orochi: [grins] Happy to see you still alive sis!

 

Yoshinori: [firms and points] You three are three hours late for breakfast! [neutral] It is now lunch time. I wish to know your excuse.

 

Rikona: [neutral] Couldn’t sleep.

 

Sadashi: [glares] I was workin’ on a piece.

 

Kiko: I had a lot on my mind.

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Fair enough then. But don’t be late again!

 

**Duly noted dad!**

 

**Looking around. Everyone seems to be sitting with their sibling eating lunch.**

 

**But….**

 

**Why were Isamu and Takao so distance from each other?**

 

Kiko: Isamu? Are you okay?

 

Isamu: [surprised] Kiko? [sighs] Yeah I’m fine.

 

Kiko: You don’t look fine.

 

Isamu: [chuckles] That obvious huh? [rubs head] Well, I’m worried for my dad.

 

Kiko: The motive?

 

Isamu: [nods] RIght. [grins] I always known I had a twin brother, but we actually lived in different houses all these years.

 

Kiko: Huh? You mean your parents divorced?

 

Isamu: [rubs head] Well, my dad was supportive of my dreams while my mom was supportive of Takao dreams. [frowns] They always argued about who dreams was more reasonable and it drove the family apart. Eventually, it led to the family living apart and Takao and I haven’t seen each other for eight long years.

 

Kiko: Wow.

 

Isamu: [smiles] I was happy to see my brother again. [looks to the left] But now we’re stuck in this mess and our parents are held captive. [sighs] I don’t know what to do.

 

Kiko: I get what you mean...I already lost my brother, and now the possibility of losing my parents? It’s kind of scary.

 

Isamu: [nods] Yeah, you do have the most to kill.

 

Kiko: But I’m not going to. People always told me that I don’t even look like my mom and dad.

 

Isamu: [surprised] Really?

 

Kiko: Yeah.

 

**I showed Isamu the picture of my parents for him to look at.**

 

Isamu: [confused] Huh, I guess you got your genetics from your grandparents?

 

Kiko: Maybe. But I still treat them the same either way.

 

Isamu: [sighs] I wish Takao was like you. I don’t know what’s going on in his mind.

 

Kiko: Give him some time. I’m sure he’ll open up to you.

 

Isamu: [smiles] Thanks Kiko. You’re a great friend.

 

Kiko: No problem.

 

**We finished up lunch together and made our separate ways.**

 

**I wonder what I should do today…**

 

**After moving around, I ended up in the main deck where Midori was standing around.**

 

Midori: [grins] Hey Ki! How it going?

  
  


**Should I spend some time with Midori?**

  
  


**_YES_ ** **_/NO_ **

  
  


Midori: [smiles] You want to hang out? Awesome! We can look at the stars together!

 

**We spent some time looking at various stars in the galaxy. It was very peaceful.**

 

Kiko: Hey Midori, can I ask you a question?

 

Midori: [nods] Ask away Ki!

 

**I don’t want to insult her talent, but it was something on my mind.**

 

Kiko: Uh, is Extreme Frisbee an actual sport?

 

Midori: [shocked] ….

 

**Maybe I hit a nerve.**

 

Midori: [cross her arms] Of course it’s a sport! I’m actually apart of three sports team at the moment! The Nornios during the spring, the Seashellers for the summer, and the Breezers for the fall and winter seasons.

 

Kiko: Oh. Is that why you were given the title?

 

Midori: [looks to the side] More or less. [looks up] I think it was only because I fit the requirement?

 

Kiko: Requirements?

 

Midori: [nods] Yeah! I’m actually the youngest member on all three teams. Everyone else is a college student.

 

Kiko: Wait what?

 

Midori: [rubs head] Well….Our older sister Mei needed an extra member. Everyone on her team was really good so she didn’t really care who filled the last slot thinking they had it in the bag so she asked me to play.

 

Kiko: She overestimated you? That seems harsh.

 

Midori: [shakes head] Nah, it’s kind of like that in our family. We’re all sport junkies so we always strive to do our best. Boy was she surprised at my skills and so were the other teams.

 

Kiko: So that’s how you became apart of two other teams?

 

Midori: [chuckled] Yeah. I ended up with a lot of college friends and I was still only in high school. [grins] They were calling me a prodigy. I guess it’s true since I was given this title.

 

Kiko: Wow.

 

Midori: [frowns] But, I don’t know if I’m exactly living up to the name. I only got it since I was currently the only young known Frisbee player, but I’m not even the captain on any of the team. If anyone should have this title, it should be one of my captains.

 

Kiko: But they should be proud of you no matter what right?

 

Midori: [surprised] Huh. I didn’t think of it like that. [smiles] Thanks Ki!

 

Kiko: No problem.

 

**I started to make my way back to my room when I noticed Nara and Nana standing talking to each other.**

 

**...I know it feels wrong, but I thought about hearing them out.**

 

Nara: [annoyed] You really think this is a great idea?

 

Nana: [nods] Yeah, all we have to do is kill somebody at the same time. Our parents get saved, and they would lose the trial because they need to figure out one blackened since there’s two.

 

**What? Is Nana serious here?**

 

Nara: [looks away] Look sis, I have to admit, this plan is…

 

Nana: [smugs] Genius right?

 

Nara: [bored expression] Stupid actually.

 

Nana: [annoyed] What? Why!

 

Nara: [sighs] Look sis. I get saving mom and dad is great because I’m worried for them just as you are.

 

Nana: [points] Then why don’t you see my reasonings? It’s flawless!

 

Nara: [shakes head] No it’s not! One for example, I’m not commiting murder in the first place.

 

Nana: [neutral] But if I do this alone, you’ll die.

 

Nara: [smirks] Not really, I would throw you under the bus in a heartbeat.

 

**Ouch. That’s cold.**

 

Nana: [enraged] Seriously?

 

Nara: [twirls hair] Sis, think of this for a second, say you succeeded at killing someone. Great job, you saved mom and dad. But what if you get caught then?

 

Nana: [pouts] I would get executed...What’s your point?

 

Nara: [looks up] Well, if you get executed, then wouldn’t saving your parents have been such a moot if you died in the process?

 

Nana: [somber expression] I guess so…

 

Nara: [smiles] Don’t worry sis. I’m sure someone is out there saving our parents.

 

Nana: [huff] Fine.

 

**Nana left in one of her moods after that.**

 

**That was kind of scary….**

 

Nara: [smirks] You can stop spying on us now Kiko.

 

Kiko: Eh?

 

Nara: [giggles] I noticed you a mile away. Don’t think my sister did though.

 

Kiko: Was she serious about killing?

 

Nara: [sighs] Yes. She thought that if she and I both killed someone together, we both become the blackened making it much harder to get through the class trial.

 

Monokuma: [grins] Which would have been impossible!

 

**Gah! Where did he come from?**

 

Nara: [narrows her eyes] What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Well say your plan came true. The one that came up with the plan would have been your true blackened in my book!

 

Kiko: So if they killed then…

 

Nara: [sighs] My sister would have been the blackened since it was her idea.

 

Monokuma: [waving left arm] Yuppers! Bye now!

 

**Nara and I were left alone again. That was really awkward if you ask me.**

 

Nara: [looks up] As strange as that was, I’m glad it was a bit helpful. I’m sure it would had made sure my sister didn’t kill somebody.

 

Kiko: Well I’m glad this misunderstanding was solved. But…

 

Nara: [smiles] I’ll keep a close eye on my sister just in case.

 

Kiko: Thanks.

 

**There was still time before dinner. Maybe I should go spend some time with someone.**

 

**After looking around, I wounded up in Takao talent room with him alone.**

 

Takao: [raises eyebrow] What bring you here?

  
  


**Should I spend some time with Takao?**

  
  


**_YES_ ** **_/NO_ **

  
  


Takao: [neutral] I don’t mind you hanging around. I’m just doing some meditating. You’re welcome to join.

 

**We spent time meditating on the floor. It was really quiet, but really nice.**

 

Takao: [sighs] I wish this could be a more peaceful place.

 

Kiko: Huh? What do you mean?

 

Takao: [looks up] I like to enjoy looking at the sunset to remind me of the tranquil and peacefulness that help ease my soul.

 

Kiko: Oh...And since we’re out here in space, it’s kind of hard to see an actual sunset right?

 

Takao: [nods] I can look at the sun through the main deck, but it isn’t just the same back home.

 

Kiko: Do you enjoy the tranquil life?

 

Takao: [looks up] As a fire dancer, I am required no mistakes.

 

Kiko: No mistakes?! That sounds really hard.

 

Takao: [crosses his arms] Fire dancing is no easy task. If one mistake was to happen, the whole thing goes up in flame. Person included.

 

Kiko: How do you survive this?

 

Takao: [glares] Do you expect me to be pathetic? I practice every day.

 

Kiko: Even here? 

 

Takao: [nods] Correct. I don’t set them on fire yet because I am certain Monokuma would have my head.

 

Kiko: That is true…

 

Takao: [frowns] Although it make me wonder if we’re going to be trapped here forever.

 

Kiko: If it help, I would like to see a performance one day.

 

Takao: [smiles] I’ll take you up to that offer Kiko. I’m sure everyone else would enjoy it as well as long as Monokuma is okay with it.

 

Kiko: I mean, it might be best to do the performance at the pool area, that way if things go bad, we have the water nearby to put it out.

 

Takao: [nods] Smart thinking here.

 

**We sat some more in quietness before we made our way going different paths.**

 

**It was around dinner time now so I made my way to the mess hall.**

 

**Everyone else was there as well. But Isamu and Takao still sat apart from each other…**

 

**Why haven’t they made up yet?**

 

Kiko: Takao, are you and Isamu okay?

 

Takao: [neutral] Yeah. Never better.

 

**…**

 

Kiko: Are you sure about that?

 

Takao: [annoyed] Kiko, why do you care?

 

Kiko: I care because you two are brothers. But seeing you guys somehow sitting apart from each other like this is just bizarre.

 

Takao: [shrugs] Isamu and I have lived apart from each other all these years. Nothing else is new here.

 

Kiko: But you two haven’t seen each other in so long. Wouldn’t you want to make the most of it together?

 

Takao: [roll his eyes] Thanks but no.

 

Kiko: But…

 

Takao: [enraged] Listen Kiko, I don’t go butting into your life story here.

 

Kiko: I didn’t mean to be pushy here.

 

Takao: [annoyed] Then maybe it would be better if you just back off then!

 

**Takao got up and stormed out. I looked around to see everyone else staring at us. Must have caused an uproar.**

 

Isamu: [concerned] Are you okay Kiko?

 

Kiko: I’m fine….

 

**I wish I was fine.**

 

Nana: [glares] I can’t believe you made my fire prince so angry. I hope you’re happy with yourself bitch.

 

Nara: [sighs] Sis, now is not the time here.

 

Kiko: ...I’m not so hungry anymore.

 

Takara: [neutral] No one asked.

 

Sadashi: [angry] Give her a fuckin’ break already!

 

Junichi: [calm] Everyone enough.

 

**Despite it not being loud. It was enough to get everyone attention.**

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] Everyone must be on edge somehow because of Monokuma motive. But remember, we must not let him control us here. All this fightin’ is just going to make everythin’ worse!

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Player Junichi is correct! I would advise everyone to turn in for the night. It is a pretty stressful day.

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] I hope you realize that we will only have at most one day left before our parents are killed.

 

**….She’s right. Will we really leave our parents to die?**

 

Rikona: [narrow her eyes] One day or not, we shouldn’t believe Monokuma here. For all we know he could be lying to us.

 

Orochi: [nods] Sis is right! I’m sure our parents are all doing fine!

 

**I would hope so.**

 

**But I don’t know about everyone else here.**

 

**….**

 

**Will we all really make it out okay?**

 

**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: DID YOU KNOW THERE ARE MANY WAYS TO MAKE A PARENT MAD?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: WHO KNEW RIGHT?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: JUST THINK ABOUT THE VARIOUS THINGS THEY COULD BE DOING TO YOU!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT I HEARD THE MOST EFFECTIVE WAY IS A GOOD OLD SPANKING ON THE BUM!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: YOWCH THAT STING DOESN’T IT?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: YOU BETTER BE GOOD NOW._ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: OR YOU MIGHT JUST EXPERINCE ONE OF THOSE IN THE FUTURE!_ **

 


	18. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Daily Life 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isamu and Kenta have the free time events this chapter along with more

Monokuma: Good morning my students! It is now 7 A.M. Will someone here perish or will all the parents die because of their kids selfish needs!

 

**…**

 

**Do you have to be an ass Monokuma?**

 

**But still…**

 

**Mom.**

 

**Dad.**

 

**Please be safe.**

 

**Eventually I made my way to the mess hall where everyone else was. Takao and Isamu were still sitting far apart.**

 

Kiko: Hey.

 

Yoshinori: [nods] Good morning Player Kiko!

 

Nana: [smug] Nice to see you join us for breakfast again. Not that it mattered.

 

Sadashi: [roll her eyes] Wow I bet ya really popular back home.

 

Nara: [twirls hair] She isn’t.

 

Nana: [angry] Hey!

 

Kiko: Isamu and Takao still not talking to each other?

 

Rikona: [shakes head] They say hello sometime, but they have yet to do anything together ever since the motive happened.

 

Takao: [annoyed] I can hear you just fine.

 

Rikona: [smiles] I know.

 

Isamu: [rubs head] You guys don’t really need to do this. Takao and I lived apart from each other for a long time. This is just something we’re used too.

 

Takao: [nods] Correct. Now if you will excuse me. I am leaving.

 

Isamu: [sigh] Same here. Sorry everyone.

 

**…**

 

Nana: [tearing up] My two princes not getting along! This is a horrible sight.

 

Jun: [sweat drop] This isn’t a game you know….

 

Yoshinori: [clenches whistle] Player Nana is correct through. Twin brothers should not be this distance to each other.

 

Orochi: [scratch left cheek] I don’t know man. You hear it themselves, they been apart for a long time.

 

Rikona: [juggling go stones] My brother is correct, there are some cases of siblings not interacting because of a parent divorce. [sigh] But while they are here, they should at least be civil.

 

Midori: [confused] Isn’t this just Mono fault?

 

Kenta: [points] She’s right! It’s that stupid motive fault!

 

Jun: [frowns] We’re almost out of time. Will our parents really die?

 

Kiko: No. Our parents will make it. No one have to murder!

 

**That’s what I want to believe, but….**

 

Yoshinori: [stands firm] For now, we just all have to hope for the best!

 

**Everyone finished up breakfast during that time and went off on their own way.**

 

**Time is ticking and I really am hoping no one is considering murder…**

 

Kiko: I wonder what I should do today….

 

**Walking around, I manage to find Isamu hanging around in one of the archives.**

 

Isamu: [rubs head] Hey Kiko! What bring you here?

  
  


**Should I spend some time with Isamu?**

  
  


**_YES_ ** **_/NO_ **

  
  


Isamu: [grins] You wish to hang out with me? Cool! We can have some relaxing tea if you want!

 

**We spent some time drinking some tea.**

 

**I have to agree with Isamu, it was really good relaxing tea.**

 

Isamu: [concerned] Hmm…

 

Kiko: Are you okay Isamu?

 

Isamu: [shocked] Huh? Yeah. Just something on my mind.

 

Kiko: Is it your family?

 

Isamu: [nods] Yeah. [crosses his arms] Ever since they divorced, they haven’t really seen each other ever since.

 

Kiko: If I may ask, what is your parents like?

 

Isamu: [chuckles] Well for starters, our whole family seem to relate to fire.

 

Kiko: Wait really?

 

Isamu: [nods] Oh yeah. Dad was a firefighter so he was always busting in fighting fire and saving people lives. Funny how my dad fought fire while I breath it out.

 

**That is certainly a strange connection.**

 

Isamu: [looks up] As for my mom...I really can’t remember…

 

Kiko: You can’t remember?

 

Isamu: [nods] I been with dad ever since, but I do recall that my mom always wore like a mask over her face and used something like a blowtorch.

  
  


**She uses a blowtorch while wearing a mask? Could he be talking about that?**

  
  


**_Pastry Chef/_ ** **_Welder_ ** **_/Mechanic_ **

  
  


Kiko: Is your mom a welder Isamu?

 

Isamu: [gasp] Yeah! That was it! She was a welder!

 

Kiko: I did not know you all had some sort of connection with fire.

 

Isamu: [rubs head] I guess fire was in our blood then considering I’m a firebreather and my brother is a fire dancer.

 

Kiko: Do you miss her Isamu?

 

Isamu: [neutral] Mom? A bit. [looks up] I don’t understand why they both couldn’t be supportive to Takao and I, but that’s just how life is right?

 

Kiko: I guess so.

 

Isamu: [smiles] I mean, I’m glad I get to spend some time with Takao, even if our lives are on the line here because of Monokuma.

 

Kiko: Yeah…..

 

**We said our goodbyes to each other and went our separate way. I did not know fire could be in someone blood, but stranger things had happen before.**

 

Kiko: I think there’s still time for someone else.

 

**Walking around, I found Kenta in the changing room. I have no clue what he could be doing here…**

 

Kenta: [hands behind head] What’s up Kiko!

  
  


**Should I spend some time with Kenta?**

  
  


**_YES_ ** **_/NO_ **

  
  


Kenta: [grins] You want to hang out? Well you’ll have to join me in my stretching then!

 

**I spent some time stretching with Kenta. My body feels so sore now.**

 

Kenta: [grumbles] Man I would love to get back on the field soon.

 

Kiko: Right...You’re a soccer goalie right?

 

Kenta: [raise right eyebrow] Just a soccer goalie? [chuckles] I’m the Ultimate Goalie. But not just for soccer.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Kenta: [crosses his arms] Well you see, there are many sports out there that I wanted to try out. My dad always told us that winning was everything. So I tried out for every sport team that I could think of.

 

Kiko: Wow you must have been really determined there.

 

Kenta: [grins] Oh I was my sweet little Kiko.

 

Kiko: Don’t call me that.

 

Kenta: [chuckles] Anyway, [neutral] Turn out, most sports I did bad at.

 

Kiko: But it worked out in the end?

 

Kenta: [nods] Of course it did! If it didn’t, I wouldn’t be here right?

 

**Well, you wouldn’t be in a killing game for starters.**

 

Kenta: [grins; crosses his arms] Turn out, I was a natural at blocking so I applied for all the goalkeepers spot in all the sport teams. I got in on all of them in a heartbeat! Soccer! Hockey! Lacrosse! Water Polo! I was the captain for all four teams and help led it all to victory!

 

Kiko: Wow, your family must have been really proud of you.

 

Kenta: [smirks] Of course they were proud! Like my dad told my family! Winning is everything! But it be nice to get on the soccer field again. That’s where I was the most flexible at.

 

**I sure learned more about Kenta there. Although, winning really isn’t everything…… Where on earth did their father get that mentality from? An anime show?**

 

Kiko: Hmm, it seems to be getting late. Better go join up with Sadashi and Rikona.

 

**After quickly changing into my swimsuit, I ran up to meet Sadashi and Rikona at the pool.**

 

Rikona: [nods] Hello there Kiko.

 

Sadashi: [slight smile] Hey.

 

**That doesn’t seem like Sadashi…**

 

Kiko: Sadashi? Are you okay?

 

Sadashi: [raise left eyebrow] Huh? Ya I’m fine.

 

Rikona: [narrows her eyes] Are you sure? You seem quite gloomy.

 

Sadashi: [scoffs] I said I was fine wasn’t I?

 

Kiko: Sadashi….I know it may be hard, but if you keep holding things back, it may hurt you more in the end.

 

Sadashi: [looks away] …..I’m scared.

 

Rikona: [confused] Scared? You were swimming fine two days ago.

 

Sadashi: [glares] Not of the water!

 

Kiko: Then what…..Oh...It’s your parents right?

 

Sadashi: [nods] Ya it’s because of that damn motive.

 

Rikona: [crosses her arms] I see then. It’s still bothering you then.

 

**I think it bothers everyone, but Rikona seems quite good at holding it it.**

 

Rikona: [slight smile] I won’t lie, it does worry me a bit too.

 

**I spoke too soon.**

 

Rikona: [looks up] But I would want to think about it in our parents shoes.

 

Kiko: In our parents shoes?

 

Sadashi: [confused] What ya mean Rikona?

 

Rikona: [crosses her arms] Well, say you were the one held hostage and that your parents had to kill someone to save us. Would you want them doing that?

 

Sadashi: [angry] Are ya kiddin’ me? Of course not!

 

Rikona: [smiles] Then wouldn’t the same be warranted for your parents then?

 

Kiko: So you’re saying that our parents wouldn’t want us to kill.

 

Rikona: [thumbs up] Bingo.

 

Sadashi: [eyes widen] I never thought of it like that.

 

Rikona: [grins] One exception of being a great go player, always think of multiple outcomes that end up good.

 

Kiko: That was a really good lesson to learn Rikona. Have you ever considered being a teacher?

 

Rikona: [laughs] I wish.

 

**The three of us hugged each other as Monokuma announcement came on.**

 

Monokuma: Attention students, it is now 10PM. Nighttime officially begin and some rooms will now be closed off. Have a good night! Upupupu!

 

**….**

 

Sadashi: [smiles] I know we were going to help me swim better, but even though Rikona help cheered me up, I think I’ll feel better with a good night sleep.

 

Rikona: [nods] That’s fair.

 

**The three of us moved out of the pool room but there’s a sight we didn’t see.**

 

Sadashi: [raise left eyebrow] Is that Midori in the snow room?

 

Rikona: [crosses her arms] It seems so.

 

**The three of us were looking at Midori playing in the snow room.**

 

Kiko: She look like she’s making some snowman and snowwoman? Can there be a snowwoman?

 

Sadashi: [confused] I dunno, does it have breasts?

 

Kiko: I guess so?

 

Sadashi: [hand on left hip] Then it’s a snowwoman.

 

Rikona: [shakes head] Let just go girls. We want to get some sleep right?

 

**We left Midori to her devices. I’m sure she’ll be okay in the end but it was time to sleep.**

 

**But I thought about what Rikona told Sadashi and I.**

 

**…**

 

**Would someone really kill here?**

 

**Better yet…**

 

**Did it already happen and we didn’t notice?**

  
  


**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: PARENTS ALWAYS CLAIM THEIR LIVES ARE HARDER THAN KIDS!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BUT THEN THEY TRADE PLACES ONLY TO FIND OUT THEY WERE RIGHT!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: KIDS HAVE IT EASY NOW THESE DAYS!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: I DON’T KNOW WHAT THESE PARENTS WERE THINKING ABOUT!_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BEING A KID SOUND LIKE FUN!_ **

  
  


Monokuma: Good morning my students! It is now 7 A.M. Time to get out of bed and complain that your parents could be dead forever! Upupu.

 

**Ugh…**

 

**That’s not the most promising morning announcement.**

 

**But does this mean that no one killed then?**

 

Kiko: Guess no one fell for Monokuma motive then?

 

**_DING DONG DONG DING_ **

 

**What was that? I turn my attention to the TV screen as Monokuma shows up.**

 

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!

 

**….**

 

Kiko: Wha? It can’t be!

 

**Someone killed? It can’t be.**

 

**Running out of my room, I ran into somebody.**

 

Isamu: [panicked] Kiko? You’re okay!

 

Kiko: You heard the announcement too Isamu?

 

Isamu: [nods; worried] Yeah I did.

 

Kiko: We don’t have time to dwell then, we should hurry to the main deck to see who died.

 

Isamu: [worried] Right.

 

**The two of us made haste to the teleporter and teleported ourselves to the main deck.**

 

**…**

 

**Only thing though…**

 

**I wish this didn’t really happen.**

 

**I wanted this to be all just a dream.**

 

Isamu: No….

 

**_Hanging on the wall above a bloody message saying “YOU WILL BE NEXT!”_** **_impaled by spears…._**

 

**_Was the headless body of Takao Kinoshita._ **

  
  


**_THIRTEEN STUDENTS REMAIN_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another person died. Who did it though?


	19. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Deadly Life

**Takao Kinoshita** **  
** ****

****  
**You could say, he was one of the more calm and stoic people out there.** **  
** ****

****  
**Something changed during that motive...** **  
** ****

**  
** **And now he's dead. I can't believe it.**

 

Sadashi: [pale] Oh my god…

 

Jun: [feeling green] I think I’m going to hurl…

 

**Everyone was gathered in the main deck now since the body been found.**

 

**…**

 

**I can’t believe we have to do it again!**

 

Monokuma: [gleeful] Woo hoo! I see we have another death on our hands!

 

Isamu: [angry; tears] You monster! This is your fault isn’t it!

 

Monokuma: [tilts head] Oh?

 

Isamu: [points] YOU KILLED MY BROTHER DIDN’T YOU!

 

Monokuma: [claws out] You think I did this? Well tough luck bud! It was obviously one of you folks!

 

Midori: [scared] We have to do it again?

 

Monokuma: [smiles] That’s right! You’ll have to do another class trial! [looks away] Unless you rather die.

 

Rikona: [roll eyes] If you are done here, may we have the file then?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] I don’t like you.

 

Rikona: [smirks] The feelings is mutual.

 

**Monokuma puts the Monokuma file on the floor and left in a hurry.**

 

**I didn’t think Rikona could be so unfazed by Monokuma.**

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] If it be any help, I will be one of the two to keep an eye on the body.

 

Isamu: [looks down] ….I’ll be the second. I’m not in the mood to investigate.

 

**Poor Isamu….**

 

Rikona: [nods] Right then. Let gets to work.

 

**We need to do this!**

 

**We’ll find out who killed Takao here!**

 

**Because it’s our lives on the line!**

  


**_INVESTIGATION STARTS_ **

  


**First thing I should do is look at the Monokuma file.**

 

**Picking it off the ground, I started to read the content inside.**

 

**_The cause of death is decapitation from the neck to the head._ **

 

**_The body is discovered in the main deck._ **

 

**_The time of death is 11:48 P.M._ **

 

**_In addition, there are two post mortem wounds in the hands._ **

  


**_MONOKUMA FILE #2 ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Kiko: What the heck?

 

Yoshinori: [clenches whistle] Is Monokuma so vile to not include Player Takao name in the file?

 

Kiko: I don’t understand why he would exclude something like that…

 

Nara: [twirls hair] Maybe since we all know that the victim is Takao, Monokuma just felt that it wasn’t important to include.

 

Yoshinori: [points] Still it is not right! Player Takao is still a human being!

 

Kenta: [sweat drop] Calm down dude.

 

**Still, is there a reason why his name was taken off the file?**

 

Nana: [hand on left hip] I hate to burst any bubbles, but did you people forget the time of death?

 

Kiko: Right...It said 11:48 P.M.

 

Jun: [surprised] That mean someone killed before the deadline! Our parents, they’re going to be saved.

 

Orochi: [looks to the left] That’s great and all, but that’s pretty much not going to mean anything if we don’t figure out who did this!

 

Takara: [annoyed] Whatever. Our parents are safe. Our aren’t. It was possibly K.A who did it.

 

**I am not accepting blame for this!**

 

Takara: [grins] After all, no Body Discovery Announcement going to protect you now!

 

Kiko: Who discovered the body this time around?

 

Yoshinori: [stand firm] I will state that I am the first person to have discovered the body!

 

Kiko: And after that?

 

Yoshinori: [looks down] Well…. Player Sadashi, Player Junichi, Brother Jun and Player Kenta came through together after that.

 

Kiko: …So the only person we can possibly clear is you?

 

Kenta: [rubs head] Unless he did it.

 

Yoshinori: [clenches whistle] I would do no such thing!

 

**Still, it’s possibly better to keep in mind about the BDA this time. Who knows if it’ll be useful or not.**

  


**_BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  
  
  


Kiko: Also….

 

**I looked to see nearly everyone so close or looking over me.**

 

Kiko: WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO CROWD AROUND ME?

 

**Give me some personal space here! Go do some investigation of your own!**

 

Yoshinori: [blushes] Forgive me Player Kiko!

 

Nana: [roll eyes] Whatever.

 

**Everyone eventually left to do their own investigation.**

 

**…**

 

**All but Takara that is.**

 

Takara: [scoffs] Someone got to make sure you aren’t trying to sabotage the investigation.

 

Kiko: Takara, you’re the only person so far who believes that I am the culprit.

 

Takara: [looks away] I’m sure everyone else will find just enough evidence to claim you as the suspect!

 

**….**

 

Kiko: Fine, you can investigate with me, but I ensure you, it is not me.

 

Takara: [glares] We’ll be the judge of that!

 

**I do not have time to be making petty stupid arguments here!**

 

**Hoping to ignore Takara, I made my way to the body.**

 

**…**

 

**This one is more brutal then Yoichi.**

 

Junichi: [nods] Kiko and Takara? No offense, that is a pair I do not see,

 

Kiko: Not what I wanted either.

 

Takara: [roll eyes] Shut up already and do your stupid investigation!

 

Kiko: You aren’t going to help?

 

Isamu: [raise eyebrow] Why is she here?

 

Takara: [crosses her arms; smirking] Because I believe that Kiko is the culprit!

 

Junichi: [confused] …

 

Isamu: [neutral] …

 

Kiko: …

 

Takara: [scoffs] Oh fine!

 

**Takara walked off to inspect the body while I stayed with Junichi and Isamu.**

 

Kiko: Boys, do we have anything?

 

Isamu: [rubs left eye] Well….I don’t know if it will help, but there’s that bloody message.

 

Junichi: [nods] Rikona actually spoke about the message before movin’ off to the archives.

 

Kiko: Why?

 

Isamu: [looks down] I thought it could have been some type of a calling card.

 

Kiko: Calling card?

 

Isamu: [rubs head] You know, like the ones serial killers leave behind.

 

Junichi: [raise eyebrow] What kind of murderer leave a message sayin’ “You will be next.”?

 

Kiko: I don’t really know….

  


**_BLOODY MESSAGE ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Kiko: Anything else?

 

Junichi: [looks up] I don’t really know, but there seems to be a lack of blood?

 

Kiko: Lack of blood?

 

Junichi: [nods] I help dogs out when they bleed by stoppin’ the bleedin’. [looks to the left] During my research on that, I learn that a body can still bleed for at most ten hours once they’re dead.

 

Kiko: Junichi, you seem very devoted to your job. But that does bring questions. Why isn’t the body bleeding when it haven’t even been ten hours yet?

  


**_VICTIM STATE OF BODY ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Kiko: Well, if you have anything else, please let me know?

 

Junichi: [nods] …

 

Isamu: [rubs head] I’ll do my best if something come up.

 

**Making my way back to Takara, I can see she was crossing her arms smirking at me.**

 

Takara: [crosses her arms; smirking] Took you long enough!

 

Kiko: Well excuse me for having decent conversation to help through the investigation.

 

Takara: [scoffs] Whatever! [gleams] I found something I know will pinpoint you as the murderer!

 

**This again?**

 

Takara: [smug] Take a look at this!

 

**Takara pulled out a ripped note that had some writing on it.**

 

Kiko: “I wish to talk to you about something, please meet me ….” It’s cut off.

 

Takara: [roll eyes] No shit sherlock! It’s because you ripped the note!

 

Kiko: I never seen this note before…

 

Takara: [narrows her eyes] A likely story.

 

Kiko: Where did you even find it?

 

Takara: [looks to the left] I found in on Takao. Despite the appearance, he still have pockets. Didn’t find his e-handbook for some reason.

 

Kiko: His e-handbook is missing?

 

Takara: [scoffs] Why would that be important? This note is better!

 

**I don’t really know. A missing e-handbook seems just as important, but I better not forget about the note.**

  


**_RIPPED NOTE ADDED IN TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**Before making my move to somewhere else, I got pulled over by someone.**

 

Nana: [glares] Hey. I need to speak to you for a second.

 

Kiko: And pulling me was your idea?

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] Bite me. This is important!

 

Kiko: Okay?

 

Nana: [sigh] I think there’s something strange going on here.

 

Kiko: Strange? Coming from you?

 

Nana: [glares] Do you want my help or not?

 

Kiko: Okay. Okay. What make you think it’s so strange?

 

Nana: [looks to the left] It’s about the body….

 

Kiko: The body? You mean Takao?

 

Nana: [hand on left hip] You know my talent right? I put in great work about the hunks of my dream and their appearances.

 

**Not exactly something I need to hear about….**

 

Nana: [sigh] Point is, I think there’s something we could be overlooking here. Think of it like an intuition or something. There’s no way I can be wrong about this!

 

Kiko: I’ll keep it in mind.

 

**Is Nana intuition that big of a deal? Maybe I should keep it in mind just in case here.**

  


**_NANA INTUITION ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Nana: [looks away] I also hear the skank was looking for you. I can possibly keep asshat busy for you.

 

Kiko: You help me?

 

Nana: [glares] Do you want my help or not?

 

Kiko: Fine. Keep her distracted for a bit.

 

**With Nana distracting Takara for me, I made my way to Sadashi where she was hanging out with Midori.**

 

Sadashi: [smiles] Kiko, there you are.

 

Midori: [waves] Hi Ki! Sada wanted to talk to me about something!

 

Sadashi: [nods; grinning] I remember the Monokuma file saying the time of death was after the nighttime announcment. And from there, I remembered us seeing Midori!

 

**Oh yeah, we saw Midori in the snow room. We could ask about that.**

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms] So I was thinking Midori could tell us all about it!

 

Midori: [grins] Happy to help then!

 

Kiko: Midori, what were you doing out during nighttime?

 

Midori: [tugs ponytail] Well you see, ever since the motive ruined the pool day and snow day fun, I decided to spend time in the snow room to make snowman and snowwoman of everyone here! Even Yoichi and Tsuru!

 

**That’s kind of nice, and creepy.**

 

Sadashi: [nods] And how long were you out for?

 

Midori: [thoughtful thinking] I believe it was until midnight! From there, I made my way back to my room to sleep.

 

Kiko: But to go through, you have to come through the main deck.

 

Midori: [gasp] You’re right! [crosses her arms; looking to the left] But here’s the kicker! The body wasn’t there!

 

**The body wasn’t there?**

 

Midori: [nods] I thought it was like a ghost!

  


**_MIDORI ACCOUNT ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Kiko: Anything else?

 

Midori: [thoughtful thinking] Hmm… [gasp] There was!

 

Sadashi: [surprised] Really?

 

Midori: [nods] For some reason, the changing room had such a strong smell when I walked into it. My nose was flaring up for some reason!

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms; looking to the side] That’s strange. We didn’t come across that smell when we went in there.

 

Kiko: Agreed, we’ll have to check it out.

  


**_MIDORI ACCOUNT #2 ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Kiko: Thanks for the help Midori.

 

Midori: [smiles] Anything to help out! I want to go check out the bedrooms now!

 

Sadashi: [hand on left hip] We should check out the changin’ room.

 

Kiko: Right.

 

**Sadashi and I made our way to the changing room. Upon entering, we were dealt with a strong sense of smell.**

 

Sadashi: [plug nose] My god, this reek!

 

Kiko: Midori wasn’t kidding when she said a strong sense of smell was here.

 

Sadashi: [nods] Let search in here really quick and get out of here!

 

Kiko: Right.

  


**_STRONG SMELL IN CHANGING ROOM ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**After making a quick look around, there was only one thing that really stood out.**

 

Kiko: Is that a gash in the wall?

 

Sadashi: [frown] No kiddin’. It look like someone wanted to chop down the wall.

 

Kiko: …..

 

Sadashi: [raise an eyebrow] Is somethin’ up Kiko?

 

Kiko: Sorry. It just look very familiar to me.

 

Sadashi: [surprised] Really?

 

Kiko: I don’t know what though.

  


**_GASH IN WALL ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**There didn’t seem to be anything else in the changing room and the smell was really hurting my nose.**

 

Sadashi: [plug nose] Let get out now.

 

Kiko: Right.

 

**We made our way out of the changing room only to run into Takara. She did not look amused.**

 

Takara: [points] So you thought you could get away from me?

 

Sadashi: [sweatdrop] Kiko, why is Takara here?

 

Kiko: She think I’m guilty for Takao murder and is trying to keep an eye on me.

 

Sadashi: [raise left eyebrow] Really?

 

Takara: [hands on hip] I have you know, it’s a true statement!

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms] Ya...I’m not dealin’ with this. Later Kiko.

 

Takara: [points] I know you were going to destroy the evidence!

 

Kiko: What are you talking about?

 

Takara: [smirks] You mean you forgot? Big laugh! I’m obviously talking about the Diminishing Machine!

 

**The Diminishing Machine?!**

 

**If I recall, Monokuma explained how the machine worked.**

 

_Monokuma: [angry] No no no! You got it all wrong! The diminish machine hold different functions!_

 

_Monokuma: [neutral] Well for starters, if you destroy three things in the span of 30 minutes, the diminish machine will overheat and will need to cool down for the next twenty four hours._

 

_Monokuma: [paws in air] WRONG! The diminish machine will also analyze the items, it won’t work if there’s more than one item on the blasting platform._

  


**_DIMINISHING MACHINE FUNCTIONS ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


Takara: [smug] But lucky enough! It’s on cooldown!

 

Kiko: Wait, the machine is cooling down?

 

Takara: [points] Stop being so obvious about your crime! Of course it’s on cooldown because you tried to destroy evidence last night!

 

**At this point, I think I just need to tone her out.**

 

**But still, the machine is on cooldown?**

  


**_DIMINISHING MACHINE COOLDOWN ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**Not exactly sure where to investigate next, I decided it may be best to check on a few people.**

 

**I made my way to the archives where I found Rikona lost in thought.**

 

Rikona: [smiles] Kiko, just the person I wanted to see. [glances] Even though you seem to have a pest on you.

 

Kiko: Yeah…..

 

Rikona: [nods] I take your investigation is going well?

 

Kiko: More or less.

 

Rikona: [juggle go stone] Right then. I’ll be happy to share my findings.

 

Takara: [smug] So you found some proof that K.A. is the culprit?

 

Rikona: [annoyed] ….Have she been doing this non stop?

 

Kiko: Yes…

 

Rikona: [flip hair] Anyway, I wanted to look into the various files here. If I recall, these files were all about murderers this time around.

 

**Right. And we kept a tight lip to not say anything about Tsuru in front of Takara.**

 

Rikona: [looks to the side] I wanted to see if there was a serial killer that relate to the bloody message we saw.

 

Kiko: And was there?

 

Rikona: [shakes head] No. [looks up] There was one file about a serial killer that went by the name Genocider Syo, because of the way the victim is shown and that it held a bloody message of it own, but the method this killer used did not match the ones Genocider Syo used on all of their victims.

 

Kiko: So there was no one that matched?

 

Rikona: [nods] That would be correct. Hope this was a good enough clue.

  


**_SECOND ARCHIVES ROOM ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**After thanking Rikona, I made my way through the teleporter. I just wanted to check up on Midori since she claimed she was going to check on the rooms.**

 

Takara: [sneers] Why are we over here?

 

Midori: Hi Ki! Hi Tak! Are you here to investigate too?

 

Kiko: Right. I wanted to know if you found anything new.

 

Midori: [rubs head] Well, I don’t exactly know if it will be anything big! But I did find a leaf!

 

Takara: [surpised] A leaf?

 

Midori: [nods] Yeah! It was found on the floor next to Takao door! I thought it be very important!

 

Takara: [roll eyes] What a waste of time.

 

Midori: [frown] I don’t try to tell you what a waste of time you are just following Ki around.

 

**Ouch. Nice burn Midori.**

 

**Still, a leaf? It might not be much, but I’ll keep it in mind I guess.**

  


**_LEAF ADDED TO TRUTH BULLET_ **

  


**The monitor came to life now showing Monokuma on the screen.**

 

Monokuma: I believe that is good enough time now for investigation here. Everyone meet in the main deck as we’ll be heading to the class trial shortly.

 

**Guess we’re out of time now.**

 

**The three of us made our way back to the main deck where everyone else was waiting.**

 

Monokuma: [grins] Everyone is here? Then let get on our beary way!

 

Jun: [flinches] The puns are still horrible.

 

**Monokuma left as the hatch was opening up to show the elevator.**

 

Yoshinori: [clenches whistle] Let us be off then! We will figure out Player Takao murder!

 

Isamu: [tears] I’ll find out which one of you killed my brother! There will be no mercy!

 

**Everyone got into the elevator as it closed behind us.**

 

**It was certainly more roomy now since we lost some people.**

 

**But still….**

 

**_A split screen showing Rikona, Yoshinori, Takao, Tsuru, and Sadashi was shown. Takao and Tsuru were red while the rest were blue._ **

 

**Someone in this very room killed Takao…**

 

**_A split screen showing Yoichi, Nana, Kenta, Orochi, Takara, and Junichi was shown. Yoichi was still red while the rest were blue._ **

 

**And we need to figure it out…**

 

**_A split screen showing Nara, Jun, Midori, Kiko, and Isamu was shown. All were currently blue._ **

 

**Or we’ll all die!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the blackened of this case? Just who could it have been?


	20. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Class Trial I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUTH BULLETS
> 
> MONOKUMA FILE #2
> 
> The cause of death is decapitation from the neck to the head.
> 
> The body is found in the main deck.
> 
> The time of death is 11:48 P.M.
> 
> In addition, there are two post mortem wounds in the hands.
> 
> BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT
> 
> It's almost impossible to tell who the three announcements were for, the only one we can clear off for now is Yoshinori for being the first to discover it.
> 
> BLOODY MESSAGE
> 
> A bloody message was found at the scene of the crime saying "YOU WILL BE NEXT!" What does it mean?
> 
> VICTIM STATE OF BODY
> 
> The victim is hung loose on the wall impaled by two spears. It appears that it isn't bleeding however and is missing it head.
> 
> RIPPED NOTE
> 
> A note was found in Takao belongings. It said, "I wish to talk to you about something, please meet me ...." It got cut off after that.
> 
> NANA INTUITION
> 
> Nana claims that there's something very suspicious about Takao body that everyone could be overlooking.
> 
> MIDORI ACCOUNT
> 
> Midori claims to be out of her room until midnight creating snowman and snowwoman of everyone here in snow room. When she went back to bed, Takao was not hanging on the wall.
> 
> MIDORI ACCOUNT #2
> 
> When Midori went back to change out of her snow gear, the changing room had a strong sense of smell unlike before.
> 
> STRONG SMELL IN CHANGING ROOM
> 
> There's a strong smell coming from the changing room the moment you step into the room.
> 
> GASH IN WALL
> 
> There's a gash in the wall that wasn't there before. It looked very familiar somehow.
> 
> DIMINISHING MACHINE FUNCTIONS
> 
> You may only destroy one item at a time. It will also overheat if someone destroy three items in the span of thirty minutes.
> 
> DIMINISHING MACHINE COOLDOWN
> 
> The diminishing machine is currently on cooldown and can not be used at time being.
> 
> SECOND ARCHIVES ROOM
> 
> The second archives room seems to be all about murderers including Serial Killers. But there is no data found about anyone that leave a bloody message saying "YOU WILL BE NEXT!"
> 
> LEAF
> 
> A leaf was found on the floor next to Takao door. It doesn't seem all that suspicious for now.

**The elevator arrived at it destination and we all eventually got and into the room.**

 

**Upon looking at the room, the appearance changed.**

 

**This time the room actually looked like it was on fire, like the whole room was burning up and for some reason, the temperature felt high a bit.**

 

**There appeared to be more of those picture stands. One for Tsuru and one for Takao. The only difference in them is that Tsuru appeared to be crossed out with rollerblade wheels.**

 

Monokuma: [waves paw] Welcome back everyone! I hope you are all ready for a beary hot battle!

 

Nana: [sweat] Is that why it feel so hot in here?

 

Monokuma: [tits head] I don’t know what you mean. [paws in air] Now get to position!

 

**We all took our places where we normally took since the last trial.**

 

**If I thought it was weird to look at a stand of my brother.**

 

**It feels even weirder to stand next to one.**

 

**No…**

 

**I can’t let that get to me!**

 

**I have to figure this out!**

 

**For everyone sakes!**

  


**_CLASS TRIAL STARTS_ **

  


MONOKUMA: Now then, let us begin with a basic explanation of how the class trial works.

 

MONOKUMA: During this trial, you’ll decide on who done it.

 

MONOKUMA: If you happen to figure out who the blackened is, then only they will be punished.

 

MONOKUMA: But if you pick the wrong one….

 

MONOKUMA: Then I’ll punish everyone beside the blackened! And that student will get to leave this space station.

 

ISAMU: [tears; fist forming] I promise, I am going to find out which one of you did this.

 

ISAMU: [points; enraged] You will be shown no mercy from me!

 

TAKARA: [crosses her arms; looking to the left] Why are we even having this trial? It’s obvious who the culprit is.

 

JUN: [surprised] It is?

 

TAKARA: [grins] Duh! It was obviously Y.A!

 

KENTA: [neutral] ….

 

SADASHI: [roll her eyes] …

 

OROCHI: [sweat drop] …

 

RIKONA: [juggles go stone] Now that we got the useless claim out of the way, let actually discuss this case.

 

MIDORI: [tugs ponytail] But where exactly do we start?

 

YOSHINORI: [stand firm] It may be helpful but we should start with the victim himself!

 

SADASHI: [feeling green] Seriously, whoever did that is messed up.

 

**We need to make sure there isn’t going to be any careless mistakes!**

  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  


**_TRUTH BULLETS: MONOKUMA FILE #2, NANA INTUITION, RIPPED NOTE, MIDORI ACCOUNT, MIDORI ACCOUNT #2_ **

  


YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] So our victim this time around is Player **_Takao Kinoshita_ **.

 

NARA: [nods] That part I think everyone can agree with.

 

KENTA: [frowns] He appeared to have died in the **_main deck_ **.

 

JUN: [holds self] They died before time was up too.

 

TAKARA: [scoffs] They really had to go all out here.

 

NANA: [points] Which one of you killed my hunky man!

 

NARA: [sigh] Sis, this isn’t the time.

 

**Did Takao really die in the main deck?**

  


**ANSWER: Monokuma File #2 ------- > “main deck”**

  


KIKO: No that’s wrong!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [thoughtful expression] I don’t think Takao died in the main deck.

 

KENTA: [confused] Huh? Why not?

 

KIKO: [points] If you took another look at the Monokuma file, it exclaimed that Takao was “found” in the main deck.

 

JUNICHI: [eyes widen] She’s right. It never stated where he was killed.

 

NANA: [annoyed] What the hell Monokuma? Why you leave out stuff in the file?

 

RIKONA: [shakes head] Ignore it. It’s not the only thing left out of the file.

 

NARA: [writes in notepad] Agree. For starters, why did they exclude Takao name in the file?

 

JUN: [rubs head] Could it be because we all knew who the victim was?

 

SADASHI: [crosses her arms] We all knew Yoichi died before the first file and his name still was included.

 

MIDORI: [waves left arm] Oh oh! Midori have an idea!

 

KENTA: [chuckles] This should be good.

 

KIKO: [sigh] What do you have Midori?

 

MIDORI: [smiles] Well...What if we’re dealing with a serial killer!

 

ISAMU: [shocked] A serial killer?

 

MIDORI: [nods] Right! Ki! You write mystery novels, so you must have written about a serial killer or two.

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] More or less.

 

MIDORI: [giddy] And a serial killer leaves a calling card right?

 

KIKO: [looks to the left] Not always but sometime I have them do.

 

NANA: [surprised] Are you stating that this is the work of a serial killer?

 

MIDORI: [nods] Yes!

  


**_NON STOP DEBATE_ **

  


**_TRUTH BULLETS: VICTIM STATE OF BODY, MIDORI ACCOUNT, MIDORI ACCOUNT #2, SECOND ARCHIVES ROOM, BLOODY MESSAGE_ **

  


RIKONA: [crosses her arms] I’m very curious now Midori.

 

RIKONA: [looks to the left] What make you believe this is the work of a serial killer?

 

MIDORI: [grinning] I’m glad you asked Ri!

 

MIDORI: [tugs ponytail] First off, **_this body was discovered in a really complex position!_ **

 

KENTA: [nods] You wouldn’t really hang a body around like that…

 

MIDORI: [show two fingers] Second, **_there’s the bloody message left on the round!_ **

 

NANA: [scoffs] “You will be next!” That certainly is something.

 

MIDORI: [hands on hips] Right! With these two important facts, **_a serial killer have to be involved!_ **

 

RIKONA: [smiles] Interesting.

 

**Could a serial killer really be involved then? What about what was discovered in there?**

  


**ANSWER: SECOND ARCHIVES ROOM --------------- > “a serial killer have to be involved!”**

  


KIKO: No that’s wrong!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I don’t think a serial killer is involved.

 

MIDORI: [surprised] What?

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] In the second archives room, all the files in there are about various murderers which include serial killers.

 

RIKONA: [nods] When the idea of a serial killer came to light, I wanted to check that if there was one involved.

 

KIKO: [looks up] And from what Rikona told me, no one matched the very one we’re dealing with. The only one that came close to it was Genocider Syo and they….

  


**MIDORI: YOUR DISTANCE IS SHORT!**

  


**_The screen changes to show a split down the middle with Midori on the left side and Kiko on the right side._ **

  


MIDORI: [points] Then the culprit is Genocider Syo!

 

KIKO: [shocked] What?

 

MIDORI: [grinning] Allow me to show you then!

  


**_REBUTTAL CROSS SWORDS START_ **

  


**_TRUTH BLADES: SECOND ARCHIVES ROOM, BLOODY MESSAGE, VICTIM STATE OF BODY_ **

  


MIDORI: [crosses her arms] This have to be the work of Genocider Syo!

 

MIDORI: [points] **_Literally_** **_everything matches!_**

 

MIDORI: [hand on hips] If you just relook at the files…

 

MIDORI: [grins] Then you’ll know that I am right Ki!

 

**DEVELOPMENT**

 

KIKO: [looks away] I don’t need to relook at the files…

 

KIKO: [fist forming] To tell you that it’s nothing like Genocider Syo.

 

KIKO: [points] It’s obviously set up to look like it!

 

MIDORI: [hand on left hip] Okay what does that prove then?

 

MIDORI: [waves] Because maybe **_Genocider Syo wanted to be different!_ **

 

MIDORI: [grins] But still keep up their image to the world!

 

MIDORI: [nods] Yeah, that gotta be it!

 

MIDORI: [points] **_Genocider Syo wants us to believe they aren’t here!_ **

 

**I don’t know where exactly Midori was going with this, but I know where she was led wrong.**

  


**ANSWER: SECOND ARCHIVES ROOM ------------- > “Literally everything matches!”**

  


KIKO: Allow me to cut through those words!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [points] Midori, I hate to burst your bubble, but there’s nothing in the Genocider Syo file that would match Takao.

 

MIDORI: [shocked] Wha?

 

RIKONA: [nods] She’s right. [looks to the left] According to the file when I looked into it, the way they die, murder weapon and message are all different. The only thing similar about all the Genocider Syo cases is that all the victims are male.

 

SADASHI: [shrugs] Maybe Nana did it then.

 

NANA: [angry] Bite me skank!

 

RIKONA: [juggles go stone] Also, just in case someone want to claim that maybe they wanted to change it up like Midori thought; Don’t.

 

OROCHI: [raise left eyebrow] Why not?

 

RIKONA: [narrows her eyes] Because the victims are killed exactly the same. I don’t think they would try to do anything different.

 

MIDORI: [frowns] Aw, I was wrong? [smiles] Oh well!

 

KENTA: [sweat drop] Sis, you took that pretty easily.

 

MIDORI: [waggle finger] It’s not nice to dwell in the past you know!

 

ISAMU: [sighs] Even after all that, we’re still unsure on who killed my brother….

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] Maybe we’re looking at this the wrong way….

 

NARA: [flips through notepad] Where exactly can we look? The time of death was during night time so no one should really have any alibis.

 

**Wait….Maybe it won’t work as an alibi but this might help out a bit!**

  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  


**_TRUTH BULLETS: MIDORI ACCOUNT #2, RIPPED NOTE, LEAF, STRONG SMELL IN CHANGING ROOM, MIDORI ACCOUNT_ **

 

NARA: [twirls hair] Everyone can agree that Takao died during night time correct?

 

NANA: [crosses her arms] Duh sis, the Monokuma File said so.

 

NARA: [sigh] But the problem being is that **_everyone was asleep_ ** during those time.

 

JUN: [scratch face] Technically, Takao wouldn’t be sleeping if he got killed during that time.

 

KENTA: [rubs head] Let not forget, **_Sadashi once stayed up_ ** during Yoichi murder.

 

SADASHI: [scoffs] **_That doesn’t mean anything!_ **

 

NARA: [sigh] I think you’re missing the point here!

 

NARA: [looks to the left] Since the murder happened at night

 

NARA: [points] **_No one should have an alibi!_ **

 

**If I’m right, there should be someone that should help shine some light onto this case.**

  


**ANSWER: MIDORI ACCOUNT ------------------- > “everyone was asleep”**

  


KIKO: No that’s wrong!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [neutral] No, there was someone awake during night time. Isn’t that right Midori?

 

MIDORI: [confused] Huh?

 

KIKO: [sweat drop] … [Thoughtful thinking] Didn’t you tell me that you were staying up until midnight in the snow room building snowman and snowwoman of us?

 

MIDORI: [gasp] Oh yeah! I was!

 

JUN: [confused] Is a snowwoman possible? [thoughtful thinking] I wonder if there’s a badge for it.

 

OROCHI: [shuffles a deck of cards] Exactly what make this important though?

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] It’s about what she didn’t see.

 

OROCHI: [confused] Huh?

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] Earlier, Midori told me that when she was on her way to bed, the body was not hanging on the wall.

 

OROCHI: [shocked] SAY WHA?!

 

NANA: [hands on hip] Maybe she just missed it, I mean she is pretty dumb.

 

MIDORI: [angry] I would never overlook something as big as Tak body!

 

JUNICHI: [crosses his arms] If the body wasn’t there when Midori went to sleep….

 

SADASHI: [surprised] Then where was the body at?

 

**Yes….Where was the body hiding?**

 

KENTA: [points] Hold on a second everyone.

 

MIDORI: [confused] Yes bro?

 

KENTA: [crosses his arms; thinking] We’re going on a belief that the body wasn’t there because my sis here never saw it correct?

 

RIKONA: [nods] That would be our assumption.

 

KENTA: [nods] Right...But what if we are being led off track here.

 

KIKO: [confused] Led off track?

 

JUNICHI: [narrows his eyes] Where are you going with this Kenta?

 

KENTA: [chuckles] I’m just saying, [serious look] The reason why my sister Midori didn’t see the victim body is plain obvious!

 

NANA: [shocked] It is?

 

NARA: [points] Well? Tell us.

 

KENTA: [frown] Sorry sis, but my life is on the line here.

 

MIDORI: [confused] Huh?

 

**Wait, he isn’t suggesting….**

 

KENTA: [points] My sister Midori is the murderer of Takao!

 

MIDORI: [surprised] WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!


	21. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Class Trial II

OROCHI: [angry] Kenta, what the hell?

 

KENTA: [raise left eyebrow] Hm?

 

OROCHI: [points] You’re accusing your own sister here! Have you seriously gone so low?

 

KENTA: [crosses his arms] I have my reasonings. Since she claimed that she did not see the body on the way to bed, it’s natural to believe she could have done it.

 

MIDORI: [shocked] But…. but….. But…..

 

KENTA: [stands firm] No but, now confess to your crimes sis!

 

MIDORI: [frowns] But I didn’t do it.

 

KENTA: [scoffs] Likely story sis, no one here is going to defend you.

 

**No….**

 

**I would def-**

 

OROCHI: [seeing red] I’LL DEFEND HER!

 

MIDORI: [shocked] EH?

 

OROCHI: [sweat drop] Why are you shocked about this!

 

KENTA: [chuckles] Yeah sis, someone is looking out for you for once.

 

YOSHINORI: [flashes yellow card] Player Kenta! You must cease your behavior at once!

 

KENTA: [neutral] … [sigh] Not going to happen.

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] Wha?

 

KENTA: [points] So Orochi, you ready to defend a murderer?

 

OROCHI: [angry] She isn’t a murderer!

 

JUN: [scratch cheek] My head hurts.

 

**You’re telling me.**

 

SADASHI: [hand on left hip] Okay….Where exactly do we go from here?

 

KENTA: [smirks] Why don’t we have sis tell us her side of the story then.

 

MIDORI: [frowns] Bro….

 

**We need to hear Midori out, but Kenta just want to keep grilling her. I hope we can find her innocence to shut Kenta up.**

  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  


**_TRUTH BULLETS: MIDORI ACCOUNT, MIDORI ACCOUNT #2, STRONG SENSE OF SMELL, LEAF, VICTIM STATE OF BODY_ **

  


KENTA: [crosses his arms] Tell us sis, what did you exactly do?

 

MIDORI: [tearing up] **_I didn’t do it bro!_ **

 

MIDORI: [wipes tears] But, I guess I can explain?

 

OROCHI: [smiles] Don’t worry Midori! I have your back!

 

MIDORI: [rubs left arm] Well for starters, I was in the snow room.

 

JUN: [nods] You claim to be making snowman and snowwoman of all of us.

 

MIDORI: [smiles] Right, even though the snowwoman look almost nothing like everyone else.

 

RIKONA: [juggle go stone] Then what happened?

 

MIDORI: [looks to the left] After that, I went to the changing room.

 

MIDORI: [frowns] But the moment I stepped in, **_It started to reek!_ **

 

NARA: [confused] It reeked?

 

MIDORI: [nods] I couldn’t hold it in so I just left in my winter gear to bed.

 

TAKARA: [looking through e-handbook] No rules against that I guess.

 

MIDORI: [tugs ponytail] When I made it to the main deck, **_It was spotless! No Tak anywhere!_ **

 

MIDORI: [shrugs] So I went onto the teleporter and went to my room to sleep.

 

OROCHI: [nods] See Kenta, that have to prove  **_Midori innocence_ ** !

 

KENTA: [narrow his eyes] I’ll be the judge of that!

 

**Can this help prove Midori innocence? I’m not sure, but there is something she wasn’t lying about.**

  


**ANSWER: STRONG SENSE OF SMELL ---------------- > “** **it started to reek** **”**

  


KIKO: I agree with that!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I don’t know if this exactly prove Midori innocence…

 

MIDORI: [frowns] Oh..

 

KIKO: [smiles] But I know she isn’t a liar.

 

MIDORI: [perks up] Oh?

 

KIKO: [left hand on chin] When I went to investigate the changing room with Sadashi, we were both hit with this strange smell.

 

SADASHI: [feeling green] Ya! It was really killin’ my nose there!

 

KENTA: [points] Hold on, why exactly were you investigating the changing room?

 

**Why was I investigating the changing room? It’s because of this person.**

  


**_MIDORI ACCOUNT / NANA INTUITION /_ ** **_MIDORI ACCOUNT #2_ **

  


KIKO: Now I understand!

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] It’s because Midori told me about the smell.

 

MIDORI: [nods] Yeah, the smell was so strong that it’s almost impossible to stay inside.

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] I wanted to check the changing room because there could have been something we overlooked.

 

SADASHI: [nods] But like Midori said, it was really hard to stay in there.

 

NANA: [hands on hips] I hate to be the bearer of bad news. [points] But you still haven’t explained to us what exactly this smell is!

 

**Shit! She’s right!**

 

**….**

 

**What could the smell really be?**

 

**It would need to be something that can leave enough fumes to hurt the nose…**

 

**I’ll have to think clearly on this!**

  


**_HANGMAN GAMBIT_ **

  


**_CAEENLIBLAGNCH_ **

 

**__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  _ _ _ _ _ __ **

  


**_ANSWER: CLEANING BLEACH_ **

  


KIKO: I GOT IT!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [slam fist into hand] It must have been some type of cleaning bleach!

 

NARA: [raise left eyebrow] Cleaning bleach?

 

JUN: [straighten hat] Bleach does produce some fumes that could be very harmful to your lungs but it could be inhaled.

 

ISAMU: [confused] But what was cleaning bleach doing in the changing room? And where did they even get it?

 

**Isamu is right.**

 

**Where did they get it and why was it used for the changing room?**

 

**I’m going to have to really think this one through!**

  


**LOGIC DIVE**

  


**Question 1: Where did the cleaning bleach come from?**

 

**The Replicator Machine /** **The Storage Room** **/ The Diminishing Machine**

  


**Question 2: What was the cleaning bleach used for?**

 

**To clean up blood** **/ To clean the changing room spotless / To make a huge mess**

  


**Question 3: What was blood doing in the changing room?**

 

**Yoichi was killed there /** **Takao was killed there** **/ Isamu was killed there**

  


KIKO: It’s all coming together now!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I believe it was to clean up the victim blood.

 

JUN: [confused] The victim blood? Are you saying Takao was killed in the changing room?

 

KIKO: [nods] Yes. [looks to the left] Takao had to have visited the changing room at some point where he met with the killer.

  


**JUNICHI: I THINK OTHERWISE!**

  


**_The screen changes to show a split down the middle with Junichi on the left side and Kiko on the right._ **

  


KIKO: [shocked] Junichi?

 

JUNICHI: [crosses his arms] Sorry Kiko, but I think your logic is wrong.

 

KIKO: [confused] What do you mean?

 

JUNICHI: [rubs head] Hope you understand my reasonin’ then.

  


**_REBUTTAL CROSS SWORD STARTS_ **

  


**_TRUTH BLADES: GASH IN WALL, BLOODY MESSAGE, RIPPED NOTE_ **

 

JUNICHI: [shakes head] You state that Takao went to the changin’ room.

 

JUNICHI: [stares] But that is just impossible!

 

JUNICHI: [nods] The bleach was possibly just used to do some cleanin’.

 

JUNICHI: [points] Those are the facts that lies in this trial.

 

**DEVELOPMENT**

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] You’re saying that there’s no reason for Takao to go to the changing room.

 

KIKO: [points] But what if there was a reason for him to go there?

 

JUNICHI: [shakes head] **_It’s impossible_ ** Kiko.

 

JUNICHI: [stands firm] In order for Takao to go there.

 

JUNICHI: [points] He would have to been summoned then!

 

JUNICHI: [shakes head] But **_there was nothin’ of sort_ ** that could have brought him there.

 

JUNICHI: [smiles] You tried Kiko. You tried.

 

**I guess Junichi doesn’t really know much about it considering Takara of all people found it.**

  


**ANSWER: RIPPED NOTE ----------------- > “there was nothin’ of sort”**

  


KIKO: Allow me to cut through those words!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [frowns] I’m sorry Junichi but I believe Takao did get something that summoned him to the changing room.

 

JUNICHI: [surprised] He did?

 

KIKO: [sweat drop] I think no one else but me knew because Takara is the one that found it….

 

TAKARA: [scowls] Bite me, this was my key evidence to prove your guilt!

 

ISAMU: [scratch face] Um, exactly what was this evidence she found?

 

KIKO: [neutral] It was a note.

 

NARA: [surprised] A note?

 

KIKO: [nods] On the note it said, “I wish to talk to you about something, please meet me…” It got cut off there.

 

RIKONA: [curious expression] I see, and because of strong sense of smell, you believe that he was killed in the changing room.

 

SADASHI: [grins] That can’t be the only reason though!

 

JUN: [tilts head] It can’t?

 

SADASHI: [nods] Because Kiko and I did find somethin’ in there beside that stupid ass smell.

 

**She’s right. If I recall, it gotta be that thing we saw.**

  


**_RIPPED NOTE /_ ** **_GASH IN WALL_ ** **_/ MIDORI ACCOUNT_ **

  


KIKO: Now I understand.

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] It’ll have to do with the gash we found in the wall.

 

NANA: [eyes widen] There was a gash in the wall?

 

KIKO: [nods] Takao was possibly killed near that gash.

 

SADASHI: [whistle] Damn, whoever killed Takao there must have a lot of pent up energy there.

 

YOSHINORI: [frowns] But what caused the gash in the wall then?

 

MIDORI: [gasp] Maybe it was the murder weapon!

 

KENTA: [smirks] Or maybe…

 

OROCHI: [points] You shut up.

 

**What did cause the gash in the wall? It look very familiar somehow. I need to recollect my thoughts.**

  


**_HANGMAN GAMBIT_ **

 

**_NFMREFEAREXIIA_ **

 

**__ _ _ _ _ _ _  _ _ _ _ _ _ __ **

  


**_ANSWER: FIREMAN FIRE AXE_ **

  


KIKO: I GOT IT!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [shocked] I remember now! Takara once caused a gash trying to kill me before using one of those fireman fire axes!

 

ISAMU: [surprised] You’re right! I was able to save your life with Takao, but the impact left a gash on the wall.

 

KIKO: [nods] And the very same weapon was what led the gash in the changing room.

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] Then the fire axe must be our murder weapon!

 

JUNICHI: [frowns] But we did not find anythin’ like that around.

 

ISAMU: [rubs head] Well, after Takara tried to kill Kiko with the fire axe, I took it to the storage room later on to destroy, but when I went to get it again, it was gone.

 

SADASHI: [narrows her eyes] Then the murderer must have stolen it when no one was lookin’!

 

KENTA: [smug] Yeah but does this change anything?

 

KIKO: [confused] What do you mean?

 

KENTA: [chuckles] None of this prove my sis innocence.

 

**Shit….**

 

NARA: [twirl hair] Hate to burst your bubbles, but we all think Midori is innocent.

 

KENTA: [shocked] What?

 

NANA: [looks away] Yeah, there’s no way stupid head over there did this.

 

MIDORI: [smiles] I’ll take it as a compliment!

 

OROCHI: [grins] Face it Kenta! You got no one on your side!

 

KENTA: [shocked] But….

 

KENTA: [enraged] If it not my sister, then we have no one else!

 

**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

  


**_TRUTH BULLETS: MONOKUMA FILE #2, LEAF, VICTIM STATE OF BODY, BLOODY MESSAGE, NANA INTUITION_ **

 

KENTA: [points] It have to be my sister!

 

NARA: [roll her eyes] And we’re telling you that you’re wrong!

 

KENTA: [clenches fist] But, if it not her…

 

KENTA: [enraged] **_THEN THERE’S NO ELSE!_ **

 

RIKONA: [crosses her arms] The body was killed during night time.

 

SADASHI: [sigh] Is there  **_something we overlooked_ ** ?

 

JUNICHI: [crosses his arms] Maybe there’s  **_some new evidence_ ** that we could be missing.

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] Does no one have an  **_alibi_ ** ?

 

OROCHI: [points] Maybe **_Kenta is the culprit all along!_ **

 

KENTA: [enraged] **_THERE’S NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING ELSE!_ **

 

**...Is there really nothing else left?**

  


**ANSWER: NANA INTUITION ------------------- > “** **something we overlooked** **”**

  


KIKO: I agree with that!

  


**BREAK**

  


KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] I think there might be something we are overlooking here. [crosses her arms] Nana, didn’t you say there was something strange?

 

NANA: [nods] Yeah….There’s something really strange about Takao body….

 

JUN: [confused] Something strange? Like what?

 

NANA: [crosses her arms; look to the left] Well…..it’s almost like, the body isn’t Takao.

 

**!!!!!!!!**

 

**The body isn’t Takao…..**

 

**Wait….**

 

**It can’t be….**

 

KIKO: [concerned] It couldn’t have….

 

SADASHI: [confused] Kiko?

 

RIKONA: [shocked] Did you realize something?

 

**Is this what really happened?**

 

**They didn’t….**

 

**Did they……**

 

**_CHOOSE A SUSPECT_ **

 

SADASHI ENOMOTO

 

ISAMU KINOSHITA           TAKARA ISHII

 

~~YOICHI AOYAMA~~                             KENTA SHIBUYA

 

NANA FUNAI                                              OROCHI MOCHIZUKI

 

YOSHINORI HAMASAKI                                                   JUN HAMASAKI

 

RIKONA MOCHIZUKI                                             NARA FUNAI

 

MIDORI SHIBUYA                                  KIKO AOYAMA

 

~~TSURU ISHII~~                        ~~**_TAKAO KINOSHITA_ ** ~~

 

JUNICHI ENOMOTO

  


KIKO: [scared] Isamu….

 

ISAMU: [raise left eyebrow] Yes?

 

KIKO: [paling] …...Are you really Isamu Kinoshita?

  


**_CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha? The killer is who?


	22. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Class Trial III

**CLASS TRIAL REOPENED**

 

ISAMU: [sweating] What do you mean Kiko? I can’t be Takao.

 

RIKONA: [raise left eyebrow] This is some wild claim you are making here Kiko.

 

**...But judging from everything that been discovered, I can’t pushes these ideas out of my head.**

 

NANA: [points] Hey bitch, maybe she realized something important here!

 

OROCHI: [shocked] No one ever called my sis a bitch before!

 

JUN: [scratch cheek] Still? Shouldn’t we discuss this a bit more?

 

YOSHINORI: [nods] Very well then, let us discuss this!

  
  


**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLETS: LEAF, BLOODY MESSAGE, VICTIM STATE OF BODY, MONOKUMA FILE #2, NANA INTUITION_ **

 

ISAMU: [frowns] Why do we have to discuss this?

 

ISAMU: [shakes head]  **_I’m obviously Isamu Kinoshita_ ** …..

 

ISAMU: [points]  **_And the dead body is Takao Kinoshita_ ** !

 

KENTA: [crosses his arms; sighing] He’s right you know.

 

SADASHI: [frowns] Unless there’s somethin’ that tell otherwise, what do we have to believe?

 

MIDORI: [looks to the left] Is there something that could tell us who is who?

 

ISAMU: [angry] Are you still on this?

 

ISAMU: [points; enraged] That’s obviously Takao!  **_There’s nothing that could prove otherwise!_ **

 

JUNICHI: [nods] I believe him…

 

**Is there something out there that can prove that he’s really Takao?**

  
  


**ANSWER: MONOKUMA FILE #2 ---------------------- > “There’s nothing that could prove otherwise!”**

  
  


KIKO: No that’s wrong!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] There’s something that been bugging me ever since I saw the Monokuma file…

 

NARA: [raise right eyebrow] What about it?

 

**What about the Monokuma file that is bugging me?**

  
  


**_How the victim died / Where the victim died /_ ** **_Who the victim is_ **

  
  


KIKO: I see then…

  
  


KIKO: [crosses her arms] In the last Monokuma file, we were given nearly almost everything we could learn about the victim. [frowns] But in this one, we’re given less details about them including the victim name.

 

JUNICHI: [looks to the right] It is strange that the Monokuma file did not give Takao name in said file, but what does that give us?

 

KIKO: [looks up] I think Monokuma purposely left out that information on purpose because it would have been super important to the trial.

 

KIKO: [points[ And the only reason to leave out the victim name is because we been assuming that the victim is Takao when it’s really Isamu!

  
  


**RIKONA: Your logic is flawed!**

  
  


**The screen changes to show a split screen of Rikona and Kiko.**

 

RIKONA: [shakes head] Kiko, I can’t believe you…

 

KIKO: [standing her ground] What can’t you believe?

 

RIKONA: [crosses her arms] The fact that you would rather believe Monokuma words over our!

  
  


**_CROSS SWORD REBUTTAL STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BLADES: MONOKUMA FILE #2, MIDORI ACCOUNT, LEAF, VICTIM STATE OF BODY, BLOODY MESSAGE_ **

  
  


RIKONA: [crosses her arms] You would rather believe that Monokuma purposely left out information in the Monokuma file?

 

RIKONA: [shakes head] No, it shouldn’t be like that.

 

RIKONA: [smiles] Even from a glance

 

RIKONA: [points] The body is Takao.

 

RIKONA: [hand on left hip] So there was no reason to keep the name out.

 

**DEVELOPMENT**

 

KIKO: [frowns] Why are you so confident that the body is Takao and not Isamu?

 

KIKO: [points] There are possibly some other evidences that can prove otherwise!

 

RIKONA: [shakes head] Other evidences? I find that hard to believe.

 

RIKONA: [juggle go stones] Unless you have  **_proof that it’s really Isamu._ **

 

RIKONA: [points] Then you need to accept the facts.

 

RIKONA: [smiles] The cold hard fact that  **_the body is truly Takao Kinoshita!_ **

 

RIKONA: [grins] Ready to admit defeat Kiko?

 

**No...there is something that could help me prove that it’s not Takao!**

  
  


**ANSWER: VICTIM STATE OF BODY ----------------------- > “the body is truly Takao Kinoshita!”**

  
  


KIKO: I’ll cut through your claim!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [frowns] Are you really certain that it’s Takao body we’re looking at?

 

RIKONA: [crosses her arms; frowning] I fail to see what you mean…

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] Here’s a question I want to ask everyone. [left hand on hip] Why exactly did we believe it was Takao body?

 

JUN: [eyes widen] She’s right! There was no head.

 

SADASHI: [confused] But wait, the rest of the body proved it otherwise!

 

KENTA: [rubs head] Yeah, I mean no one else wears leaves or have tattoos like that other then Takao.

 

ISAMU: [tears] Why are you being so cruel about this Kiko? I thought we were friends.

 

KIKO: [looks away] ….

 

NANA: [frowns] But I agree with her.

 

NANA: [looks to the right] If you took a glance at the body, you would realize that the body is not my hunky man Takao.

 

RIKONA: [frowns] But you say that, but can you really prove otherwise?

 

**I think there might be something out there that could help us….**

  
  


**_LEAF_ ** **_/ BLOODY MESSAGE / SECOND ARCHIVES ROOM_ **

  
  


KIKO: I see then

  
  


KIKO: [frowns] I wasn’t exactly sure if this was going to help, but for some reason, a leaf was strangely left on the floor near the bedroom doors.

 

TAKARA: [roll her eyes] That stupid leaf? What’s so great about that?

 

MIDORI: [frowns] It could be very important!

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] When you think about all the rooms in this space station, there isn’t exactly any plants lying around. So that bring the question, where did the leaf come from?

 

MIDORI: [gasp] Oh oh! Midori knows! It must have come from Takao!

 

JUNICHI: [frowns] But why is this leaf so important?

 

KIKO: [nods] You’re right, it shouldn’t be important, but before I went to bed last night, there were no leaf on the ground. [looks to the left] Come investigation, Midori found a leaf that was suddenly placed there.

 

MIDORI: [nods] And Takao wears one of those leaf hats on his head! What do they call those again?

 

JUN: [smiles] I believe it’s called a Haku! I should know because I got my plant badge for studying them!

 

OROCHI: [shocked] But if one of Takao leaf is over there, how did it end up there?

 

KIKO: [neutral] My guess is that it’s because the victim is really Isamu.

 

KIKO: [looks to the left] Takao wouldn’t want to leave his Haku laying around freely so a leaf could have easily fallen off.

 

**This got to be it! I’m almost certain now that the one who died is really Isamu!**

 

SADASHI: [crosses her arms] I’m not convinced!

 

**!!!!!**

 

**Wha?**

 

KIKO: [frowns] What do you mean?

 

SADASHI: [shakes head] There’s just no way Nana can be right about this.

 

NANA: [angry] Hey!

 

JUNICHI: [frowns] I have to agree with Sadashi. Sorry Kiko…

 

NARA: [twirls hair; annoyed] I don’t know about you two, but there’s no way my sister be wrong about this. That’s Isamu.

 

ISAMU: [angry] It’s not me! I’m right here!

 

KENTA: [nods] Dude is right! That’s obviously Takao!

 

OROCHI: [shakes head] Not possible! It’s Isamu!

 

RIKONA: [frowns] I’m still not convinced here.

 

MIDORI: [tugs ponytail] But what else is there to convince you with!

 

TAKARA: [points] Nothing! That’s why you’re wrong about this!

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] I can’t be wrong here! I’m certain about this!

 

JUN: [eyes widen] Oh no! Are we split about this again?

  
  


**MONOKUMA: AGAIN YOU SAY?**

  
  


MONOKUMA: [tilts head] Oh? Did I hear someone say the class is split?

 

JUN: [feeling pale] I should have kept my mouth shut!

 

MONOKUMA: Let get this underway everyone!

  
  


**_SCRUM DEBATE_ **

  
  


**_MONOKUMA PULLS OUT A KEY AND INSERT IT INTO A DEVICE TO TURN IT ON. OUR PLATFORMS BEGAN TO RISE UP BEFORE SPLITTING INTO TWO DIFFERENT SIDES_ **

  
  


**_WHO IS THE VICTIM?_ **

  
  


**IT’S TAKAO: KENTA, ISAMU, SADASHI, RIKONA, JUNICHI, TAKARA, YOSHINORI**

  
  


**IT’S ISAMU: KIKO, MIDORI, OROCHI, JUN, NARA, NANA**

  
  


**BULLETS:**

 

**MIDORI: LEAF**

 

**OROCHI: TAKAO**

 

**JUN: SIBLING**

 

**NARA: NANA**

 

**NANA: BODY, TATTOO**

 

**KIKO: KINOSHITA**

  
  


KENTA: I don't understand the confusion, the state of the body clearly state that is Takao Kinoshita!

 

KIKO: Nana!

 

NANA: I know my dream boys. The  **body** was only created to look like my hunky fire dancer man.

 

SADASHI: Are we really gonna put our trust in Nana of all people?

 

KIKO: Nara!

 

NARA: My sister  **Nana** might be delusional, but she would never lie about something like this.

 

RIKONA: But Takao have tattoos on his chest compared to Isamu.

 

KIKO: Nana!

 

NANA: If you looked closer at his chest, you should have realized those  **tattoos** are poorly designed.

 

TAKARA: Why would T.K kill I.K? Aren't they siblings for pete sakes?

 

KIKO: Jun!

 

JUN: But Yoichi tried to kill his  **sibling** . That could mean the same thing here.

 

JUNICHI: There isn't anythin' left around to pinpoint Takao was still alive though...

 

KIKO: Orochi!

 

OROCHI:  **Takao** wears those leaves all over himself. Those things are easily enough to fall loose!

 

YOSHINORI: But there were no leaves laying around anywhere in the space station.

 

KIKO: Midori!

 

MIDORI: But I told you that I found a green  **leaf** right near Takao door!

 

ISAMU: How many time do I have to explain it myself, I am Isamu Kinoshita!

 

KIKO: Leave this to me!

 

KIKO: No! Judging from the evidence, you are really Takao  **Kinoshita** !

 

KIKO, JUN, MIDORI, NANA, NARA, OROCHI: THIS IS OUR ANSWER!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [points] I hope this is enough to prove you all otherwise now!

 

RIKONA: [neutral] …. [smiles] Okay, I’m convinced then.

 

ISAMU: [shocked] Wha?

 

RIKONA: [looks to the right] I mean, she’s right after all. There’s at least enough evidence to prove it.

 

KENTA: [crosses his arms; looking to the left] I guess so. Look like it’s not Midori after all then.

 

OROCHI: [grins] All right! I helped proved your safety Midori!

 

MIDORI: [smiles] Good job Ju!

 

JUN: [blushes] Me?

 

OROCHI: [pouts] Aw.

 

MIDORI: [giggles] Just kidding! You did good too Oro.

 

OROCHI: [waving self] Oh wow, did it get hot in here?

 

**Fucking pervert…..**

 

SADASHI: [rubs head] Yeah….I’m with Rikona here. In fact, I knew it all along!

 

JUNICHI: [shakes head] Sis….

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] So it’s true then? The victim is really Player Isamu?

 

KIKO: [nods] Right. It’s the only thing that make sense in this matter.

 

RIKONA: [smirks] How about it mister killer?

 

ISAMU: [surprised] What do you mean?

 

RIKONA: [points] You can drop the act and tell us why you killed your brother Takao.

 

ISAMU: [neutral] …

 

JUN: [scratch face] Why are you silent now?

 

ISAMU: [looks down] How many time….

 

KIKO: [confused] Huh?

 

ISAMU: [angry; fire in his eyes] HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM REALLY ISAMU!

 

RIKONA: [form a fist] Damn, he still won’t budge?

 

ISAMU: [points] You keep saying that I am really Takao and that the body is clearly Isamu. [laughing] But that’s impossible because I am truly Isamu and that is Takao!

 

MIDORI: [shocked] He gone mad! Mad I tell you!

 

KIKO: [points] I believe there’s something that may be able to prove that you’re really Takao!

 

ISAMU: [enraged] There isn’t anything!

 

**We’re not going to get anywhere if Takao keep lying to us here! I’ll prove it right now that he’s should just admit it!**

  
  


**_PANIC TALK ACTION_ **

 

ISAMU: [enraged] I’M REALLY ISAMU!

 

ISAMU: [points] THERE’S NO OTHER PROOF!

 

ISAMU: [tears] THE VICTIM IS MY BROTHER TAKAO!

 

ISAMU: [angry] WHY DON’T YOU BELIEVE ME?

 

ISAMU: [fist forming] HOW CAN YOU DISRESPECT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!

 

ISAMU: [looks down] I’M NOT TAKAO!

 

ISAMU: [looks up] THE BODY ISN’T ISAMU!

  
  


ISAMU: [holding himself; looking enraged and in tears]  **I TOLD YOU THAT I’M ISAMU KINOSHITA!**

  
  


**YOUR**

 

**US                       EHANDBOOK**

 

**SHOW**

  
  


**ANSWER: SHOW US YOUR EHANDBOOK**

  
  


KIKO: This is the answer!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] If you’re really Isamu, then you wouldn’t mind showing us your ehandbook right?

 

ISAMU: [shocked] Eh….

 

SADASHI: [surprised] She’s right! Your ehandbook shows your name!

 

RIKONA: [smirks] And don’t say you lost it, because otherwise you couldn’t enter your room.

 

KIKO: [points] How about it? Are you ready to admit everything!

 

ISAMU: [looks down] …. [neutral] All right. You were right.

 

**_Isamu threw away his hat to let his long hair flow down again. On top of the head was the very same green haku that Takao wears. Eventually, they took off the rest of their clothes to reveal the rest of their current attire._ **

 

TAKAO: [crosses his arms] Yes, I am really Takao and the body is really my brother Isamu.

 

NARA: [feeling relief] Finally, we can end this trial.

 

TAKAO: [hold up a finger] But…

 

**But?**

 

TAKAO: [glares] I’m not the murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The culprit refuses to back down! How will Kiko overcome this now?


	23. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Class Trial IV

JUN: [surprised] You’re not the culprit? But isn’t all the evidence stacked against you?

 

SADASHI: [crosses her arms] There’s no way anyone is going to believe that load of crap.

 

TAKARA: [left hand on hip] I believe it.

 

TAKAO: [narrows his eyes] I don’t fully expect you to somehow believe me, but you should at least hear my side of the story correct?

 

YOSHINORI: [nods] I see no objections to that! But it must be the truth!

 

TAKAO: [crosses his arms] Right. Well to start off, last morning I had a note slide under my door. [looks to the left] It was asking me to meet somebody in the changing room. [looks down; sighs] Naturally, I thought it was suspicious so I spoke about this to Isamu. [closes eyes] He thought it was strange as well. So he suggested that he goes in my place. So we traded clothes and places for the time being. And he went to meet whoever was in the changing room. [fist forming] But then he go and get himself killed when it could have been me.

 

**….**

 

RIKONA: [shakes head] ….

 

MIDORI: [shocked] ….

 

JUNICHI: [frowns] ….

 

SADASHI: [growls] What a load of crap! You expect us to believe all of that after how distance you and Isamu been ever since the motive came out?

 

TAKAO: [eyes closed] It is the truth.

 

KENTA: [looks to the left] Okay….So say you are telling the truth, then who do you believe is the culprit?

 

TAKAO: [slight point] It’s Junichi or Kenta.

 

JUNICHI: [shocked] WHAT?

 

KENTA: [surprised] HUH?

 

TAKAO: [crosses his arms] The culprit must be someone with a lot of strength to nearly cut off my brother head. Naturally, the only people that fit those requirements would be myself, Kenta or Junichi, but since I am innocent, it falls to Junichi and Kenta. [smirks] And unlike those two, I have an alibi.

 

KENTA: [crosses his arms; looking down] I go from accusing to being accused….

 

JUNICHI: [sweats] I swear, I have no involvement.

 

TAKAO: [eyes closed] One of them did it. I’m sure of it.

  
  


KENTA: [points]  **I’m not the killer!**

 

JUNICHI: [points]  **I’m not the murderer!**

 

TAKAO: [points]  **I didn’t do it!**

  
  


**_MASS PANIC DEBATE_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLETS: BLOODY MESSAGE, LEAF, BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT, DIMINISHING MACHINE COOLDOWN, GASH IN WALL_ **

 

KENTA: [amused] Well, I certainly didn't do it.

 

JUNICHI: [points] I swear, I didn't kill him!

 

TAKAO: [crosses his arms] The culprit is either Junichi or Kenta.

 

OROCHI: [points] Doesn't feel so great being accused now does it?

 

YOSHINORI: [clenches whistle] While I want to believe you, we need proof!

 

NARA: [narrows her eyes] Why are you so certain about that?

 

RIKONA: [narrows her eyes] What were you doing during Isamu murder Kenta?

 

SADASHI: [hands on hips] Here's your proof. Fuck you!

 

TAKAO: [looks to the left]  **_They are both strong enough to end my brother life in one swell swoop._ **

 

KENTA: [surprised] Me?  **_I was asleep of course_ ** .

 

YOSHINORI: [shocked] Eh? That's not proof!

 

JUN: [rubs his head] Yeah, but aren't you too?

 

OROCHI: [flick a card] That isn't helping your case!

 

MIDORI: [tilts head] Do you have like an alibi or something?

 

TAKAO: [grins] But I have an alibi unlike those two.

 

KENTA: [grins] I know.

 

JUNICHI: [shakes head] No.  **_I was asleep durin' the whole time_ ** .

 

JUN: [eyes widen] You do?

 

OROCHI: [flinches] Why are you acting so confident here?

 

NARA: [flips notepad] Hm, that doesn't look so great for you.

 

TAKAO: [nods] Unlike those two,  **_I'm one of the fews to trigger the body discovery announcement_ ** .

 

KENTA: [waggle finger] That's simple actually.  **_There's nothing to link me to the crime scene_ ** .

 

SADASHI: [growls] HE'S INNOCENT I TELL YA!

 

MIDORI: [gasp] That's a huge deal!

 

**Wait a second! What he just said doesn’t make sense!**

  
  


**ANSWER: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT ---------------- > “I’m one of the fews to trigger the body discovery announcement.”**

  
  


KIKO: I FOUND THE CONTRACTION!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [shakes head] No, you couldn’t have been one of the people to triggers the BDA Takao.

 

TAKAO: [raise an eyebrow] What do you mean?

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] When the BDA went off, I ran out of my room to find out what happened. [points] But I ran into you in the hallway. Nowhere near the body to trigger it!

 

TAKAO: [shocked] Tch!

 

NARA: [smirks] Lying to save your own skin? How low much you go?

 

**I’m certain of it now. Takao killed his own brother. And from the look of things, everyone else agrees.**

 

TAKAO: [panicking] H-hold on a second!

 

KIKO: [confused] Huh?

 

TAKAO: [eyes closed; sweating] The murder weapon and Isamu head. We never found those items. How are you certain that I used them?

 

MIDORI: [ponders] What exactly happened to them?

 

**Hmm, I think I have an idea on what happened to them.**

 

**_They were hidden in Takao room /_ ** **_They were destroyed_ ** **_/ They were thrown in the trash_ **

 

KIKO: I see then.

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] You had them destroyed in the Diminishing Machine didn’t you?

 

TAKAO: [clenches fist] Tch!

 

YOSHINORI: [gasp] I see! The Diminishing Machine is used to destroy evidence!

 

TAKAO: [glaring] So what, I just piled everything onto the machine and blasted it all?

 

**No, that shouldn’t be possible…**

 

**_Diminishing Machine Function_ ** **_/ Diminishing Machine Cooldown / Leaf_ **

 

KIKO: I see then.

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] Monokuma once explained the functions of the Diminishing Machine to me, Yoshinori, Isamu and Nana.

 

_ Nana: [smug] Then shouldn’t they just pile everything up into one pile? _

_ Monokuma: [paws in air] WRONG! The diminish machine will also analyze the items, it won’t work if there’s more than one item on the blasting platform. _

 

KIKO: [crosses her arms] You can only destroy one item at a time.

 

SADASHI: [frowns] But then they could just wait and blast one so quickly before doing the next one.

 

**That should be impossible as well…**

 

**_Diminishing Machine Function /_ ** **_Diminishing Machine Cooldown_ ** **_/ Leaf_ **

 

KIKO: I see then.

 

KIKO: [thoughtful thinking] Monokuma also mentioned that there was a cooldown function on the machine.

 

_ Monokuma: [neutral] Well for starters, if you destroy three things in the span of 30 minutes, the diminish machine will overheat and will need to cool down for the next twenty four hours. _

 

RIKONA: [nods] I see then. So Takao destroyed at least three pieces of evidence before he couldn’t get rid of anything else.

 

JUN: [scratch cheek] So he had to take the rest to his room to hide out?

 

TAKAO: [grips the stand] TCH!

 

**Isamu...I think we did it. We got your killer!**

 

NANA: [looks away] …..I have a question.

 

**Huh?**

 

NANA: [crosses her arms] Say that my hunky man Takao is the murderer. Then what was the bloody message for?

 

Takao: [confident look] She’s right. There’s no reason for me to make a message like that if I was to kill someone.

 

MIDORI: [tilts head] Maybe you were bored?

 

KENTA: [sweatdrop] There’s no way he be that bored!

 

RIKONA: [juggle go stone] The message said, You will be next. If anything, it’s a warning signal to someone.

 

TAKAO: [scoffs] A warning signal?

 

**_NON STOP DEBATE STARTS_ **

 

**_TRUTH BULLET: BLOODY MESSAGE_ **

 

TAKAO: [points] You claim that this bloody message is a warning signal to someone? Well then, WHO?

 

YOSHINORI: [concerned] Was it for  **_me?_ **

 

MIDORI: [waves] Maybe it was for  **_me!_ **

 

TAKARA: [scoffs] It better have not been for  **_me._ **

 

SADASHI: [narrows her eyes] Could it have been for  **_me?_ **

 

KENTA: [rubs head] I don’t think he would call  **_me_ ** out.

 

RIKONA: [flip hair] If it was  **_me_ ** , I’ll tell you that I am unfazed by it.

 

JUN: [panicking] Please don’t tell me it was for  **_me!_ **

 

JUNICHI: [neutral] Was it  **_me?_ **

 

NANA: [eyes sparkling] It couldn’t have been  **_me_ ** since I’m your dream girl!

 

OROCHI: [growls] If you aimed that at  **_me_ ** , I won’t forgive you!

 

NARA: [flips notepad] It could have been for  **_me._ **

 

JUNICHI: [narrows his eyes] Was it for  **_Kiko_ ** then?

 

NANA: [concerned] Maybe it was for  **_all of us_ ** .

 

TAKAO: [clenches fist] No, you’re all wrong!  **_The bloody message is just there because someone wanted to be an asshole about it!_ **

 

**The bloody message, “YOU WILL BE NEXT!” Just who was it for?**

  
  


**ANSWER: BLOODY MESSAGE ---------------- > “** **all of us** **”**

  
  


KIKO: I agree with that!

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [realization] That message was meant for all of us here.

 

SADASHI: [shocked] What?

 

KIKO: [points] You wanted all of us dead. That’s why you tried to pretend to be Isamu and pass off that Takao was dead. You thought that if we believed Takao was dead, then no one would vote for him and we all be wrong.

 

TAKAO: [grips the stand] GAH!

 

RIKONA: [crosses her arms; smirking] It seems that you finally have nothing else to protect you. Kiko, you want to summarize the case for us?

 

KIKO: [nods] Right.

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENT_ **

 

**This case started off with the parents being held hostage. While everyone was being concerned about their family held hostage, one person wasn’t. That person is our culprit of this case.**

 

**After throwing their photo away, Isamu managed to pick it up. From there, it’s likely that Isamu knew the content of the picture and asked for a meeting with the culprit to discuss about it.**

 

**Isamu and the culprit both met in the changing room according to the note and had some discussion about the photo. But it must have ended badly between the two and the culprit took action.**

 

**With Isamu dead, the culprit had to make a plan. First most, they had to clean up the blood that was left lying on the floor. Next, they decided that they were going to hang the body up for everyone to see.**

 

**But first, the culprit had to hide themselves and the victim body because someone came into the changing room. That someone was Midori. The culprit had to wait a bit for Midori to come and leave. Once so, they looked to see if she was truly gone and begun their work.**

 

**First most, the culprit swap their clothes with the victim. This was to confuse everyone else about who truly died that very night. Next, they went to the main deck and hung the dead body with some spears they possibly got from the replicator. Finally, they wrote a bloody message on the floor for all to see. It was a calling card for everyone as they believed that we would all get this wrong.**

 

**From there, the culprit wanted to erase all evidence that could pinpoint who the victim truly was. That’s where the Diminishing Machine came to be. From there, the culprit got rid of the bloody fire axe, the victim own head, and possibly the victim Ehandbook using the machine. They possibly wanted get rid of more, but the machine overheated and went into cooldown. So the culprit had to take the rest with them and hide it out in their room.**

 

**Come the next morning, the culprit got out of bed and dressed themselves up in the victim clothings. As the body discovery announcement was played, they rushed out of the room and played their part of being the victim where they pretended to have discovered the body in shock like everyone else have. But the culprit must have been relieved that their plan was working out.**

 

**_The scene changed to Kiko glaring at a shadowed figure that was really gripping the stand like it was going to break._ **

 

KIKO: There’s one person that could have done all of this.

 

**_The shadow figure is changed to show Takao who is seeing red with fury._ **

 

KIKO: The jig is up!  **Takao Kinoshita!**

  
  


**BREAK**

  
  


KIKO: [points] How about it Takao? Are you ready to admit defeat?

 

TAKAO: [glaring] Grrr…………….

 

TAKAO: [looks down] I give.

 

**Huh?**

 

TAKAO: [crosses his arms] There’s no point arguing about it now.

 

SADASHI: [paling] Then you admit it?

 

TAKAO: [nods] That’s right. [looks away] Monokuma, it’s time.

 

MONOKUMA: Oh? Is it time for the vote?

 

MONOKUMA: Now then everyone, please address the voting screen and vote for who you think is the blackened. Better hope you vote for the correct person!

 

TAKAO: [eyes closed] ….

 

**So that’s it then?**

 

**We just have to vote for Takao and we’ll be done here.**

 

**…**

 

**Takao…**

 

**Why did you do it?**

 

MONOKUMA: Now then, it look like everyone have voted! Time to see you all got it right!

 

**_The scene changes to show a Monokuma slot machine as it is turn on and stops until three of Takao faces are shown. A bunch of gold Monokuma coins starts rolling out with streamers coming out._ **

 

**We were right…**

 

**But at the cost of Takao life…..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blackened been caught! But why did Takao kill his brother?


	24. Chapter Two: Despairing Controls Class Trial V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial is over and someone is getting executed.

Monokuma: [neutral] The votes are locked in. Will we have another correct guess?

 

Monokuma: [arms in air; happy] Well, indeed you are correct!

 

Monokuma: [claws out] The person that killed Isamu Kinoshita

 

Monokuma: [laughing] Was none other than their own twin brother Takao Kinoshita!

 

**So we were right again….**

 

**But…**

 

Orochi: [angry] Why did you do it Takao?

 

Takao: [eyes closed] …..

 

Nara: [flips through notepad] I seems to recall that killing your sibling would be an all time low. Yet, didn’t you just do that?

 

Takao: [fist forming] Tch…

 

**Takao…..**

 

Kiko: Takao, can you please tell me why?

 

Takao: [sigh] …. [standing firm] Take this.

 

**Takao gave me a picture.**

 

Kiko: Is this?

 

Takao: [nods] It’s my motive picture that Monokuma gave us.

 

Jun: [confused] But I thought you threw your away.

 

Takao: [looks away] I did, but Isamu brought it back to me.

 

**Upon looking at the picture, my mind grew to a blank. There was nobody in the picture.**

 

Kiko: Takao, where are your parents?

 

Takao: [looks up] My mother is dead.

 

**!!!!**

 

Kenta: [shocked] But, your father?

 

Takao: [crosses his arms] I could care less about him. He’s the reason why my mother is dead.

 

Sadashi: [raise an eyebrow] What ya mean?

 

Takao: [looks away] Our parents divorced each other because one parent was supportive of one child dream instead of both. [looks up] But he was the one that pushed the idea of divorce and left the house with Isamu.

 

Yoshinori: [frowns] That seems a bit rude of the father to do so.

 

Takao: [scoffs] That was around seven years ago. My mother had to suffer raising me with no help since my asshole father took all but me in the divorce.

 

Rikona: [eyes widen] You can’t be serious! He left you all with nothing?

 

Takao: [nods] I resented him ever since. Meeting Isamu again was a rocky start…

 

Kiko: But Isamu cared for you.

 

Takao: [scoffs] Right. He cared for me because he was happy to see his brother again. I wasn’t all the same.

 

Midori: [pouts] Isamu loved you! You shouldn’t have thrown him away because of his dad.

 

Takao: [points; enraged] SHUT UP! THAT ASSHOLE RUINED EVERYTHING! HE DIDN’T CARE FOR ME, OR FOR MY MOTHER! HELL THE BASTARD DIDN’T EVEN SHOW UP TO THE FUNERAL!

 

**What?**

 

Takao: [tears forming] And Isamu just made everything worse. He had the galls to show me that picture!

 

_Takao: [raise left eyebrow] Isamu? You wanted to speak to me?_

 

_Isamu: [rubs head] Yeah, I just wanted to give you back your photo._

 

_Takao: [scoffs] Please, I don’t need that._

 

_Isamu: [confused] But…_

 

_Takao: [shakes head] It’s none of your concern._

 

_Isamu: [points] Then why isn’t mom in that picture? You can’t seriously be telling me that she’s dead!_

 

_Takao: [glares] She is._

 

_Isamu: [taken back] But, I was never told of this. Why didn’t anyone tell us?_

 

_Takao: [scoffs] And what good would that do, because of him, I suffered!_

 

_Isamu: [eyes widen] You suffered?_

 

_Takao: [narrows his eyes] You didn’t even know? He left us with the scrap. Took everything!_

 

_Isamu: [surprised] Father did what?_

 

_Takao: [shakes head] Of course you didn’t know._

 

_Isamu: [frowns] I don’t understand…[smiles] I have an idea._

 

_Takao: [raise left eyebrow] Oh?_

 

_Isamu: [grins] We will get out of here together, then I’ll tell father to accept you back into the family._

 

_Takao: [shocked] You would do that for me?_

 

_Isamu: [nods] Of course, I’m sure my new mom will accept you._

 

_Takao: [neutral] New mom?_

 

_Isamu: [confused] Huh?_

 

_Takao: [enraged] That bastard had the galls to remarry leaving mother behind?_

 

_Isamu: [scared] Takao?_

 

_Takao: [seeing red] I WON’T FORGIVE HIM!_

 

Takao: [looks away] After that, I got the fire axe from my locker and the rest is how you explained.

 

MIdori: [paling] Oh my god.

 

Sadashi: [angry] I know you were angry at your dad, but that didn’t give you the right to kill Isamu like that!

 

Takao: [scoffs] I know that.

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] Then why?

 

Takao: [shrugs] Blind rage I guess.

 

Rikona: [concerned] I understand you killed because you were angry, but did you really have to leave that message?

 

Takao: [looks away] …

 

Nana: [frowns] I don’t understand, why were you angry at us?

 

Kiko: ….Is it because we still had our parents?

 

Takao: [shakes head] No.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Takao: [looks up] I wasn’t making it out alive. I could tell. [chuckles] Rikona and you are possibly two of the smartest girls we have in this bunch. You would have caught me.

 

Rikona: [crosses her arms] Then the message?

 

Takao: [eyes closed] The message was indeed for you all, but it wasn’t for malice. It was to give you all a head up in the future.

 

Orochi: [confused] A head up?

 

Takao: [crosses his arms] Remember Takara? She tried to kill Kiko but was thwarted thanks to Isamu and I.

 

Takara: [annoyed] Tch.

 

Takao: [looks up] What I’m saying is that, we’re all human. Every single one of us have a breaking point one way or another.

 

Kiko: Then the message?

 

Takao: [stands firm] It was for the next culprit. Kill someone and you’ll be next to fall.

 

Nara: [twirls hair] But none of us are going to kill…

 

Takao: [chuckles] I thought so too, but look what happened. [crosses his arms] All I’m saying is, that, as long as Monokuma is in charge, no one is going to be safe.

 

**No one is safe….**

 

**Yoichi and Tsuru were prime examples.**

 

Takao: [eyes closed] I believe I said enough now. Monokuma if you would.

 

Monokuma: [arms in air] Finally! I was wondering when you all would shut up.

 

**No…**

 

Monokuma: [grinning] Now then, I prepared a special execution for the Ultimate Fire Dancer.

 

Sadashi: [feeling green] Another one?

 

Junichi: [paling] You can’t!

 

Takao: [looks down] Everyone…..[looks forward] Do not follow me. Find a way to beat this mastermind.

 

Monokuma: [smiling] Let give it everything we got! IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

Takao: [smiling] Strive for the future and don’t give up hope.

  


**_The scene changes to show a switch rising up in front of Monokuma as he slam the switch with a mallet._ **

 

**_The screen under the switch lit up to show a pixelated version of Monokuma walking over to a pixelated version of Takao before dragging him out._ **

 

**TAKAO KINOSHITA BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 

**TIME FOR THE EXECUTION**

 

**_Takao appears to be in a middle of a jungle standing on a flat platform that is connected with ropes. Below him are a bunch of crocodiles swimming around. In his hands is a fire baton and sitting behind him is Monokuma dressed like some tribal person._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Another Monokuma appears and starts banging some drum. As it was instinct, Takao starts performing a fire dance for Monokuma twirling and spinning the fire baton around. Monokuma yawns at boredom before pulling out a remote control turning the dial to maximum._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_The flames at the end of the batons erupt massively as they set the rope on fire. Takao seeing where this is going, still perform but with his eyes closed. One of the rope snaps and the platform is getting unstable._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Another rope snap and Takao is starting to sweat a bit while still performing. A third snapped and Takao almost lost his footing. Takao open one eye to see that there are two ropes left and throws his fire baton into the air as the next rope snaps._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ _Takao screams as he is falling into the water below. Once he splashed into the water, the crocodiles starts to chew him apart as his blood blends with the water. The performance ends with Monokuma catching the fire baton before blowing the fire out._**

  


**Takao……**

 

Monokuma: [grinning] Now then, wasn’t that a wonderful punishment!

 

Jun: [feeling faint] Oh my god….

 

Orochi: [freaked] Holy shit man!

 

Rikona: [frowns] Takao did not deserve that…

 

Monokuma: [tilts head] What are you talking about? Of course he did, he killed someone after all!

 

Kiko: That’s only because you pushed him into doing it!

 

Monokuma: [confused] Me? I didn’t grab the fire axe and do the deed.

 

Kiko: It was because you held our parents hostage you bastard!

 

Sadashi: [shocked] Kiko?

 

Kenta: [nods] She’s right. It was your motive that led to this.

 

Orochi: [scoffs] Big words coming from someone like you.

 

Monokuma: [arms in air; angry] I don’t know what you are talking about! I had no involvement in this! Now scram!

 

**Monokuma left in a fist of rage leaving us all in the courtroom.**

 

Junichi: [narrow his eyes] Before we leave, shouldn’t someone apologise first?

 

Kenta: [smiles] Me? Nah, I’m good.

 

Midori: [frowns] ….

 

Orochi: [angry] Bastard!

 

Midori: [slight smile] It’s okay. Bro always been like this.

 

Jun: [concerned] Midori?

 

Midori: [smiles] I’ll be fine everyone!

 

**….**

 

**Everyone got into the elevator. Of course some couldn’t keep their eyes off Kenta for what he did during the class trial.**

 

**It was from there, I learned that not all families are going to be perfect.**

 

**No one was really in the mood to do anything so we ate in silent then went to bed.**

 

**_Kiko is seen laying in her bed looking at the picture Monokuma gave as a motive._ **

 

Kiko: Mom, Dad. I hope you are all right.

 

Kiko: Yoichi died, and I’m all alone now...I don’t know what to do….

 

Kiko: I wish I could see you all again though.

 

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

 

Kiko: Huh? Is someone at the door?

 

**Getting out of bed, I opened the door. There was no one there though.**

 

Kiko: That’s really weird?

 

**I was about to head back inside when I noticed it on the floor. It was another picture of some sort.**

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

**I picked up the picture and looked at it.**

 

**!!!!**

 

Kiko: What……

 

Kiko: What the hell is this load of crap?

 

**Why……**

 

**……**

 

**WHY THE HELL DO THESE TWO RESEMBLE ME?**

 

**….It can’t be.**

 

**Are these…**

 

Kiko: Are these my real parents?

 

**_The scene changes to a shadowed figure in some room looking at the monitors. They were currently looking at Kiko being shocked at the new picture._ **

 

???: That’s right...They’re your real parents.

 

???: Hopefully this will help push you onto the right path!

 

???: I’m almost certain that my next motive will drive you over!

 

???: **RIGHT INTO THE DEPTH OF DESPAIR!**

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

  


**DESPAIRING CONTROLS**

  


**END**

  


~~**Isamu Kinoshita** ~~ **Jun Hamasaki  Junichi Enomoto  Kenta Shibuya**

**Kiko Aoyama  Midori Shibuya  Nana Funai Nara Funai**

**Orochi Mochizuki  Rikona Mochizuki Sadashi Enomoto** ~~**Takao Kinoshita** ~~

**Takara Ishii** ~~**Tsuru Ishii** ~~ ~~**Yoichi Aoyama** ~~ **Yoshinori Hamasaki**

 

**TWELVE REMAINING**

  


**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The execution for Takao came as an idea from the Chipmunk Song Wooly Bully.


	25. Chapter Three: Despair Holds No Bounds Daily Life 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of chapter 3!

_???: Wahhhh, I want my mommy! _

__  
__  
_???: Shh, you need to stay quiet. _ __  


__  
_???: But.... _ __  


__  
_???: No but sis, we can't let them find us. _ __  


__  
_???: Why...What do they want with us? _ __  


__  
_???: I don't know, but you need to be strong Kiki. _ __  


__  
_???: Strong? _ __  


__  
_???: Yeah! We'll get out of here, and we'll reunite with our family! _ __  


__  
_???: Mommy....Daddy...... _ __  


__  
_???: I'm sure they're looking for us Kiki! _ __  


_  
_ _???: Okay. I'll be strong for you brother. _

 

**_Kiko is laying on her bed opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling._ **

 

Kiko: ….Was that all a dream?

  
  


**CHAPTER THREE**

  
  


**DESPAIR HOLDS NO BOUNDS**

  
  


**Isamu Kinoshita, the Ultimate Fire Breather….**

 

**Takao Kinoshita, the Ultimate Fire Dancer….**

 

**We were once again with two less people in our group.**

 

???: Kiko….

 

**But….**

 

**That picture….**

 

**Why did those two people look like me? And they were older then me too.**

 

**Were they my actual parents?**

 

**….**

 

**Does this mean that my current parents aren’t even mine?**

 

???: Earth to Kiko!

 

**And that dream….**

 

**The only one to actually call me Kiki is Yoichi.**

 

**But…**

 

**From the tone of the voice, if that is us, then we were really young.**

 

**So…**

 

**Was it a dream? Or was it a memory that I never recalled?**

 

???: KIKO AOYAMA, SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!

 

**!!!!!**

 

**I turn to the voice and saw Sadashi standing there annoyed at me. I forgot I was in the mess hall for a moment.**

 

Kiko: Sorry about that Sadashi, were you telling me something?

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms; annoyed] You were really out of it. You even missed Monokuma talkin’.

 

Kiko: Monokuma was here?

 

Sadashi: [nods] Ya. Turns out another sector been unlocked. So everyone left to explore. [grins] I was about to join when I saw you still sittin’ like it was nothin’.

 

Kiko: Oh, my bad…

 

Sadashi: [concerned] Is somethin’ the matter Kiko?

 

Kiko: Huh? No, nothing is wrong.

 

**I don’t think I should tell anyone about all of this….**

 

**This is my problem alone to solve.**

 

Sadashi: [sigh] Okay, but if ya have a problem, I’m willin’ to lend an ear.

 

Kiko: Thanks.

 

**Sadashi went on ahead while I started to follow behind. Turn out the next sector to be revealed was the green sector.**

 

**Red. Blue. And now green. That only leave orange, yellow, and purple.**

 

**But…**

 

**Do I want to know what could behind those sectors?**

 

**Upon entering in, I was surprised!**

 

Kiko: Wha? This place is huge!

 

**The walls were green, the doors were green obviously. But the sector was big. There were like six doors compared to the red and blue sectors.**

 

Kiko: I guess I should start with the closest room?

 

**Moving up to the closest door, I saw that the door title said Karaoke Room.**

 

**...Karaoke? Wha?**

 

**Upon entering in the room, I could see that it does look like a karaoke room. There was a giant monitor along with some sofas and a table covered with various things that you would use to cheer the person singing on along with some microphones. I could see Midori and Takara in here as well.**

 

Takara: [roll her eyes] I was hoping to avoid you for awhile.

 

Kiko: Feelings are mutual here.

 

Midori: [giddy] Ki! Ki! Isn’t this great? It’s a karaoke room!

 

Kiko: I can see that Midori…

 

Midori: [arms in air] KARAOKE!

 

Kiko: What’s a karaoke room doing here anyway?

 

Takara: [crosses her arms] Hell if I know. [looks up] I never cared so much for singing. It could just damage your vocal chords.

 

Kiko: Not a great singer?

 

Takara: [glaring] ….

 

**I might have hit a sore spot.**

 

Kiko: Sorry.

 

Midori: [smiling] Karaoke! Karaoke! Karaoke!

 

Takara: [roll her eyes] We get it already M.S.

 

Midori: [laughing] But it’s Karaoke Tak! KARAOKE!

 

Takara: [annoyed] ENOUGH ALREADY!

 

Midori: [neutral] ….

 

Kiko: ….

 

Takara: [cough] Right. I’m leaving.

 

Midori: [smiling] Okay! Ki and I will sing a song then!

 

Kiko: Um, maybe later?

 

Midori: [frowns] Aw really?

 

Kiko: Yeah, I’m still investigating the place.

 

Midori: [smiles] Okay then!

 

**I don’t have the heart to tell her that I’m kind of tone deaf…**

 

**Leaving Midori to her own devices, I moved to the next room. The door is titled Yoga Room.**

 

**Yoga...Why does it seems like the rooms are turning against me now?**

 

**Upon entering the room, I blanched at the black and white decor in the room. There was a wall length mirror on one of the wall along with some yoga mats, some exercise balls and what look like a stereo with some CDs to play some calming music. Nana and Nara were both here. Although Nana look distressed?**

 

Nara: [concerned] Nana please.

 

Nana: [annoyed] I can’t help it sis!

 

**Did I come at a bad time?**

 

Nana: [points; enraged] Four people are dead and three of them were male! My princes are all leaving me!

 

**….**

 

Nara: [shakes head] …

 

Nana: [pouts] How am I going to find my dream prince if they all keep leaving me!

 

Nara: [standing firm] Sis, you are missing the point here. One of them actually killed someone and another tried to kill.

 

Nana: [eyes sparkling] They’re still hot!

 

Nara: [facepalm] You’re so delusional that you are forgetting this is a killing game.

 

Nana: [slight point] I know that. [smug] But there’s no way the remaining males are going to kill and there’s no way I’ll die.

 

Nara: [twirls hair] Oh, then I guess I’ll perish then.

 

Nana: [roll her eyes] Way to be sarcastic sis.

 

Nara: [slight smile] Look sis, I’m not saying you should give up on romance, but at a time like this, romance isn’t the best idea. [crosses her arms] Plus I think you might want to keep Junichi out of your ideal dream mate.

 

Nana: [raise an eyebrow] Huh? But he’s the hottest one there is!

 

Nara: [grinning] Well, I think Kiko is already smitten by him.

 

**I’M WHAT? I mean, sure he protected me during the first trial, and he is the nicest and gentle guy out there. But that doesn’t mean that I’m smitten by him.**

 

**…**

 

**Yeah it can’t be that.**

 

Nana: [scoffs] Ugh, that bitch. I’ll kill her for stealing my man!

 

**Geez, thanks a lot Nana.**

 

Nara: [twirls her hair] You’ll only face an execution doing that. Think logically here sis. Plus I’m sure Junichi would be mad at you for killing her.

 

Nana: [shakes head] No! He’ll forgive me!

 

**…..**

 

**Yeah, I really don’t know how to bother with this, so I’m just going to go.**

 

**Moving on, the next room look very plantlike and green. Not to mention the name of the room is Garden.**

 

**Mom was always good at that kind of stuff.**

 

**Upon entering, I was taken back. This room is massive!**

 

Kiko: Woah.

 

**There seems to be some sectors for various plants, trees, man eating plants……**

 

**Why am I not surprised.**

 

Jun: [eyes widen] Wow. These are amazing. I never expected to see any Tacca integrifolia, Impatiens psittacina, or any Dracunculus vulgaris on this space station.

 

Junichi: [sweat drop] Can you say this in a way I may understand?

 

Jun: [blushes] Oh. They’re known as Bat Plant, Parrot Flower, and Voodoo Lily in that order.

 

**Jun really know his flowers….Must be from a badge.**

 

Jun: [straighten sash] One of my many badges had me studying various plants. I was able to correctly name 49 out of 50 plants to earn this.

 

Junichi: [crosses his arms] Not a perfect score?

 

Jun: [scoffs] I call a fault to the creator of the quiz. They obviously lack knowledge on the Lamprocapnos spectabilis.

 

**Junichi could only look at me in confusion looking for any help.**

 

Kiko: Sorry, I don’t have a clue either.

 

Jun: [surprised] Gah! Where did you come from Kiko? Are you part Monokuma?

 

Kiko: Eh?

 

Monokuma: [angry] No no no!

 

Jun: [grips sash] GAH!

 

Monokuma: [waves it off] If Kiko was related to me, she would be part bear!

 

Kiko: I don’t think I want to be related to you at all here!

 

Monokuma: [sad] Aw, and to think I would have gotten a better sister this time.

 

Junichi: [looks away] Not that this is any important, but why do we have a man eating plant here?

 

Jun: [looks firm] It’s called a Dionaea muscipula. But I do agree, it’s quite big.

 

Monokuma: [neutral] That’s just in case you need to get rid of something.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: [grinning] Why don’t you find out.

 

**I rather not.**

 

Monokuma: [waves it off] Anyway, I came to tell you about the sprinkler system.

 

Jun: [raise an eyebrow] Sprinkler system?

 

Monokuma: [claws out] Listen up as I’ll be explaining this once. The sprinkler system will automatically be active everyday at five in the morning. [neutral] It’s because I don’t fully trust any of you to actually be watering the plants.

 

Kiko: Right….

 

**I don’t know why that could be any important but thanks for telling us?**

 

Monokuma: [waves it off] Now I’ll be on my way.

 

Junichi: [neutral] ….

 

Jun: [neutral] …

 

Kiko: I’m going to go now….

 

Jun: [nods] Okay! I’m going to study more of these plants! It’s amazing to see so many.

 

Junichi: [sigh] I’ll stay here just in case to keep Jun from gettin’ eaten by that Dio whatever he called it.

 

**Leaving the boys to their plants, I made my way out to the next room. From the title of the door. It seems to be called the Screening Room. Screening for what exactly?**

 

**Upon walking inside, I can see this big screen. Up on the ceiling appears to be one of those projectors. There appears to be rows of some seats for everyone to sit in along with the left wall having a shelf with some movies on there. The right wall appears to have where you can play the movies. Sadashi and Yoshinori were here as well.**

 

Kiko: A movie theater?

 

Sadashi: [crosses her arms] Seems like it…

 

Kiko: But why?

 

Yoshinori: [concerned] No one knows why. [looks up] So far this sector is like some form of relaxation.

 

Sadashi: [annoyed] There’s that. But the movies they have here suck.

 

Kiko: What do you mean?

 

Sadashi: [hand on left hip] Did you look at the titles of the movies. Monokuma messed with them. Snow Kuma and the Seven Monokumas. The Killing Games: Catching Monokuma. The Incredikumas. What is with these names?

 

Monokuma: [angry; arms in air] Those names are masterpieces!

 

Yoshinori: [clenches whistle] Gah!

 

Kiko: Monokuma, why are you here now?

 

Monokuma: [frowns] My own students do not want to see me? [angry] Well too bad!

 

Sadashi: [points] Get to the point already!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] You see, this screening room allows you to watch all these movies starring me!

 

Kiko: …

 

Sadashi: [annoyed] …

 

Yoshinori: [frowning] …

 

Monokuma: [looks away] Fine, be that way! [paws to face] But this one is my masterpiece!

 

**Monokuma showed us a video titled, “Student Council Perishes.” Who names a movie like that?**

 

Sadashi: [feeling green] Yeah….I don’t think that movie is a good idea.

 

Yoshinori: [unease] Agreed.

 

Monokuma: [scoffs] Suit yourself!

 

**Monokuma left after that leaving us three again. That video…..He just left it lying around.**

 

Sadashi: [sigh] Let put this video away. It’s better that no one watches this.

 

Yoshinori: [nods] I am with that plan as well Player Sadashi! For some reason, that video is giving off really bad vibes.

 

Kiko: ….I’m going to go check the next room now.

 

Sadashi: [slight wave] K.

 

Yoshinori: [smiles] Best regard to your journey Player Kiko!

 

**After leaving those two to their devices, I moved over to the next room. From the look of the door, it looked all pixel like. Even the name was being all pixel like. From what I can make out, it’s the Arcade.**

 

**Just as the room explained, it look like one of those arcade places where you can play games. The room didn’t look that big to begin with and there were like seven or eight arcade machines. Kenta and Orochi were here and they’re fighting?**

 

**_The scene changes to Orochi gripping Kenta by the collar of his shirt while Kenta is just giving off a blank expression but Orochi looked peeved._ **

 

Kiko: Orochi? What the heck are you doing?

 

Kenta: Oh hello Kiko, lovely weather we’re having today.

 

Kiko: We’re in space…

 

Orochi: Stay back Kiko, I’m teaching this bastard a lesson.

 

Kiko: Wha?

 

Orochi: You remembered the last trial! This asshole accused his own sister of murder!

 

**How could I forget?**

 

Kenta: I still don’t deny the possibility.

 

Orochi: Are you truly that heartless?

 

Kenta: Heartless? Not really. Survival wise? Of course! If my sister commits murder, then of course I’ll accuse her of doing such a thing. Unless, you think it’s better to doubt your siblings?

 

Orochi: You fucking bastard!

 

Kenta: I mean isn’t Yoichi and Takao such prime examples? One tried to kill his sister while the other actually killed their brother.

 

Kiko: But that still doesn’t mean you shouldn’t trust your own sister Kenta.

 

Kenta: Hm, I rather survive.

 

Orochi: GRR, SHUT UP ALREADY!

 

**_Before anything could happen, Orochi tries to punch Kenta in the fac_ ** **e.** **_Despite having a grip on him, Kenta got the upper edge by kicking him where the moon doesn’t shine._ **

 

Orochi: Gah! THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!

 

Kenta: Deal with it. I’m just telling you this right now idiot. You may trust your sister now, but don’t come crying to me, if she commits a murder.

 

**Kenta left after that laughing. What a douchebag he is..**

 

Kiko: Orochi? Are you okay?

 

Orochi: [annoyed] I got kicked down there! Do you think I’m okay?

 

**Okay stupid question.**

 

Orochi: [grumbling] I’m going to go get an ice pack from the machine….

 

**Orochi left after that leaving me alone in the arcade room. Not really my style so I just left it.**

 

**Only one door left and apparently it’s also labeled the Archives. That’s the third one we seen on this place. Upon entering the room, it’s just like the other two archives. Walls of files everywhere. Rikona was also hanging around here.**

 

Rikona: [neutral] I figured you would have shown up by now Kiko.

 

Kiko: Do we seriously need another archives room?

 

Rikona: [shakes head] I wish it be that easy, but if I had to actually guess, there’s possibly an archives room in every sector.

 

Kiko: Why did they felt having separate archives and leave most of them locked up?

 

Rikona: [thoughtful thinking] That’s the big mystery I’m still trying to figure out. Monokuma seems to have these for a reason. [stares] At most, I would say, they’re suppose to be related to you.

 

Kiko: Me?

 

Rikona: [nods] Correct. Just like the last two archives, this one also relate to killing and such. Remember when I mentioned that in the second one, I found a folder of Tsuru?

 

Kiko: Yeah. We couldn’t figure out why exactly though.

 

Rikona: [crosses her arms; frowning] Well, I went back to that archives really quick and found that another folder was added. Only this time it was Takao.

 

**Huh?**

 

Rikona: [smirks] My suspicions were correct though when I searched through this one. Because I managed to find two specific folders.

 

Kiko: Specific?

 

Rikona: [nods] They belong to Yoichi and Isamu.

 

Kiko: Huh? Why would they be here?

 

Rikona: [juggling go stone] From what I can possibly guess, this archives is full of people that been murdered. The second archives that we explored are folders of people that committed a murder.

 

Kiko: That would explain why Tsuru and Takao have a folder there, but why is this singling me out?

 

Rikona: [neutral] Because of your talent of course.

 

Kiko: Huh?

 

Rikona: [shakes head] Are you or are you not the Ultimate Mystery Novelist. You basically write out murder stories.

 

**Oh yeah…..**

 

Kiko: Are you sure you aren’t a detective?

 

Rikona: [chuckles] The mysteries quite got to me I’ll say, but I’m only investigating for our sakes.

 

**This place is just getting more confusing by the second.**

 

**First we have a bear telling us to kill one another.**

 

**Then we get these archives which is suppose to single me out somehow?**

 

**Next I got that strange picture still.**

 

**And then there was that dream….**

 

**What the hell is going on here?**

 

**Upon returning to the mess hall; Minus Orochi for some reason, everyone gave their reports and we had lunch or dinner, I had no clue what time it was but I was tired!**

 

**I left for bed after that meal anyway because I wanted to sleep all of this off.**

 

**_MONOKUMA THEATER_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: HOW OFTEN DO YOU CLAIM YOU CONTROL YOUR LIFE?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: DO YOU EVER WONDER IF SOMEONE IS CONTROLLING IT FOR YOU?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: CAN YOU MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICES?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: OR DO YOU CHOOSE THE CHOICES BECAUSE OF SOMEONE ELSE?_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: BECAUSE IF IT’S THE SECOND ONE_ **

 

**_MONOKUMA: THEN ARE YOU REALLY IN CONTROL HERE?_ **

 


End file.
